Paixão Inesperada II
by Biazinhaaa
Summary: Draco e Gina parecem viver bem na alta sociedade, porém uma séria de mudanças pode abalar seriamente seu relacionamento. Filhos rebeldes, fantasmas do passado e uma vingança de tirar o fôlego. Clique e leia o resumo detalhado. [DG, DP, HG]
1. Cap1 Encontros Inesperados

_**Paixão Inesperada II**_

**Capa: www** ponto **paixão** underline **inesperada** ponto **blogger** ponto **com** ponto **br/capa2.jpg**

**Disclaimer: **Grande parte doss personagense ambientes desta fan fiction pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa história não busca fins lucrativos e tem como objetivo apenas a diversão dos fãns.

**Sinopse: **Draco e Gina parecem viver bem na alta sociedade, porém, a paixão sobreviverá após ser brutalmente testada? Será que os filhos serão espelhos dos pais? Pessoas do passado serão capazes de pertubar o futuro? A distância e o tempo podem dar fim a paixão? Até onde eles serão capazes de ir pra salvarem a vida de seu verdadeiro amor? Ação, perigo, traição, ódio, paixão e muito, muito ciúme...

**Spoilers:** Até o livro 5!

**ATENÇÃO: **Essa fanfic é a continuação de Paixão Inesperada, seria muito melhor para o desenvolvimento dessa história que a anterior seja lida (quem deseja entender como Draco e Gina ficaram juntos) porém isso não é completamente necessário já que esclarecei alguns pontos ao longo da história. O enredo possui algumas songfics o que se torna mil vezes mais interessante se for lido com o acompanhamento da música. Fora isso sem mais lero lero, espero que gostem.

**Cap 1 – Encontros Inesperados**

- Não entendo porque temos todos que usar esse mesmo tipo de tecido! É tão grosso e desconfortável! – reclamava uma menina loira de olhos castanhos.  
- Todos tem que usar o mesmo porque se não, não seria um uniforme Elizabeth, agora fique quieta e deixe a Madame Malkins terminar! – exclamou a mãe dona de uma bela cabeleira ruiva.

Uma senhora gordinha dava voltas ao redor do banquinho onde a menina se mexia e tagarelava sem parar. A mãe percorria com os olhos a lista de materias escolares mais uma vez:

- No meu tempo não havia tanto material assim no primeiro ano! Imagine a quantidade de stress que esses pequenos vão enfrentar... – falava ela mas pra si própria do que para a dona da loja.  
- Mãe eu não sou pequena, se eu fosse não poderia estar indo pra Hogwarts esse ano! E eu não vou ficar estressada, mas que vício de prevenir doenças em crianças o tempo todo!  
- Ei mocinha olha essa língua! – disse a ruiva avançando pela loja no momento em que um homem todo vestido de preto com um cabelo estonteantemente loiro entrou fazendo a campainha tocar.  
- Gina, deixa ela, ela tem razão você se preocupa demais com esse emprego.  
- Me preocupo demais? Medibruxaria é a profissão que eu amo! E como deixa ela? Ela me faltou com respeito, você mima essa menina demais!  
- Ah deixe de bobeira, eu não a mimo, isso é para crianças fracas, eu só reconheço quando ela está com a razão. Enfim, já acabei de resolver os meus assuntos lá no Gringotes, podemos comprar os livros agora – falou Draco se virando para a menina – Meu deus cada ano esse tecido está mais grosso, não acha Gina?  
- Aff! Eu não mereço isso! – bufou Gina e saíu carrancuda da loja.

Draco pagou pelo uniforme da filha e encontrou com a esposa do lado de fora da loja. Ele parou por um momento e a admirou, ela ficava ainda mais linda com esse ar de contrariada. Não que ela estivesse realmente brava, aquelas briguinhas eram mais do que comuns na vida deles, afinal, eles eram muito diferentes.

Ele finalmente estabelecera uma carreira sólida no Ministério da Magia aumentando ainda mais a sua bem administrada fortuna. Gina manteve seu orgulho e decidiu seguir a sua profissão, nunca quis que pensassem que ela casara com Draco por interesse, e acabou se saindo muito bem. No início ela era apenas uma medibruxa especializada em pediatria, agora suas clínicas pediátricas particulares eram as mais procuradas do Reino Unido e ela já possuía sua própria pequena fortuna.

Seu casamento com Draco ia maravilhosamente bem, eram doze anos de relacionamento repletos de alegria, amor e é claro seu maior tesouro, a pequena Elizabeth. Ele era um pai extremamente coruja já que Eliza parecia sua miniatura feminina apesar de possuir os olhos e as feições delicadas da mãe.

- Ah mãe você não está brava não é? – perguntou a menina enquanto caminhavam em direção a Floreios e Borrões.  
- Não estou não querida, mas não quero mas que fale comigo daquela maneira, entendeu? – disse Gina suavizando seu rosto e dando a mão para a menina.  
- Entendi.  
- Elizabeth... – disse Draco a repreendendo.  
- Entendi sim senhora.  
- Melhor assim! Educação é uma coisa que nunca será menosprezada, você sabe que somos uma família respeitável e que devemos manter a nossa imagem até porque...

A voz de Draco foi cortada no momento em que alguém com muitas sacolas deu um enorme esbarrão nele espalhando as compras para todo o lado:

- Harry! – exclamou Gina animada ao descobrir o rosto do amigo por trás dos pacotes.  
- Como eu disse Elizabeth, a educação é uma coisa raríssima.  
- Oh, desculpe. Eh, olá Malfoy, bom dia Gina, Elizabeth. – disse Harry um tanto atrapalho recolhendo as compras.  
- Pelo visto o seu dia está um tanto quanto conturbado Potter – respondeu Draco com a voz fria.  
- Ah sabe como é, estou comprando o material do James.  
- Harry que saudades! – disse Gina abraçando o rapaz e quase desmoronando novamente a pilha de pacotes – Cho e James estão aqui? Tem tanto tempo que não nos vêmos!  
- Estão na Floreios e Borrões comprando os livros que faltam.  
- Ótimo! Estavamos indo para lá!  
- Vão na frente, vou deixar isso no Caldeirão Furado – falou Harry acenando para Gina já que Draco e a filha o encaravam com um sorriso azedo.  
- Ok, vocês dois nada de brigas em, se controlem por favor! – falou Gina.  
- Como se nós fossemos perder a classe, somos Malfoys Gina! Por Merlim! – respondeu Draco presunçoso.

Gina apenas ignorou e seguiu para a loja, logo encontraram Cho e o menino que ao contrário de Elizabeth não parecia a miniatura de um dos pais e sim uma mistura de ambos. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, os olhos eram muito verdes mas eram levemente puxados como os de Cho.

- Bom dia Cho! James quanto tempo, você está ainda mais bonito! – disse Gina dando um abraço no menino.  
- Obrigada tia – respondeu o menino timidamente.  
- Bom dia Chang – falou Draco dando um beijo na mão da mulher e ignorando por completo o filho.  
- Ora, ora, um livro sobre a Grifinória. Isso aí garoto, espero que a Eliza também fique nessa casa – falou a ruiva após observar o livro que o menino tinha nas mãos.  
- Pois eu quero ir pra Sonserina – disse a menina.  
- É claro que você irá! – respondeu o pai.  
- Bom eu torço pra que ele vá pra Corvinal, mas, não será uma má idéia aSonserina – respondeu Cho simpática.  
- Virgínia, vou comprando os livros com a Eliza, com licença – respondeu Draco friamente quando viu Potter se aproximar.

Ele e a filha saíram na direção oposta não antes que Eliza parasse ao lado de James e dissesse numa altura que só ele foi capaz de ouvir:

- Na Sonserina eles não aceitam mestiços nojentos como você.

James ficou sem reação, ele não conseguia entender a raiva daquela garota, ele sempre procurava trata-la bem como seus pais aconselhavam mais ainda sim ela persistia nisso. E agora mestiço? Já era demais! Mas antes que ele pudesse retrucar ela se afastou e Harry chegou sorridente.

- Estou de volta!  
- Ah Harry que bom te encontrar aqui hoje, mas o que houve com o time? Você e Cho não deveriam estar viajando no campeonato?  
- Pois é, tem muitas coisas que eu preciso lhe falar! Porque não vamos tomar um sorvete e eu lhe explico melhor?  
- Claro, Draco e Eliza ainda devem demorar.

O grupo saiu da livraria e se dirigiu para a nova sorveteria que inaugurara a pouco tempo. A faixada era colorida e se destacava devido a uma grande cascata sabor napolitano que caia magicamente numa fonte de chocolate que se encontrava no centro das mesas. Eles se sentaram nos banquinhos acolchoados e arregalaram os olhos para a mesa, no tampo dela circulavam os sabores disponíveis com fotos lindas de abrir o apetite.

- Eu vou buscar lá no balcão para ganhar tempo, se esperarmos o garçom Gina pode se atrasar.  
- Obrigada Harry!

Harry trouxe grandes sorvetes de caramelo para sua família e um de morango para Gina, ele sabia por causa da época que eles namoravam que aquele era o seu predileto.

- Castanhas Harry? Você sabe que eu odeio! – exclamou Cho contrariada.  
- Ah, desculpe, tome, troca com o meu – respondeu ele sem jeito.  
- Então Harry, o que traz você em Londres? – perguntou Gina tentando descontrair o clima.  
- Bom, a verdade é que eu e Cho abandonamos o quadribol profissional.  
- O quê! – espontou-se a ruiva.  
- Nós amamos quadribol, é claro. Mas estamos cansados dessa rotina de viagens e queremos passar mais tempo com o James. – disse Cho.  
- Ah sim, entendo.  
- A princípio não tinhamos idéia do que faríamos mas recebemos um convite que juntou o útil ao agradável. – falou Harry atiçando a curiosidade da amiga.  
- E o que seria isso?  
- Eles vão pra Hogwarts comigo! – falou James sem se conter.  
- Hogwarts!  
- Eu também achei um absurdo! Todos os alunos se livram um pouco dos pais e eu vou ter os dois pra me vigiar o ano inteiro! – disse James dando uma lambida no sorvete.  
- Não seja rebelde filho. – falou Cho – Até parece que não sentiria saudades da sua mamãe - falou Cho sem perceber que ganhou uma careta de James quando voltou a olhar pra Gina.  
- Nós fomos convidados para ser professores – esclareceu Harry – Cho dará aulas de vôo e eu vou realizar meu antigo sonho, Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.  
- Puxa Harry! Que ótimo! Nem imagino o que eu sentiria voltando a Hogwarts novamente depois de tantos anos – disse Gina admirada.  
- Bom talvez você tenha essa chance, eu não estava planejando te falar isso aqui, mas já que te encontramos.  
- Do que você está falando Harry? – perguntou ela confusa.  
- Cho, entregue a carta pra ela.

Gina pegou a carta em suas mãos, o pergaminho amarelado bem típico e o brasão vermelho que ela vira a poucos dias na carta com a lista de material endereçada a sua filha. Era uma carta de Hogwarts, seu coração palpitou quando abriu e leu seu conteúdo:

_Sra. Virgínia Malfoy,_

_Nessa ano letivo que em breve se inciará o Ministério da Magia aprovou uma nova lei que exige que as escolas possuam não só uma enfermaria, mas que está seja coordenada por um medibruxo especializado para melhor atender aos jovens estudantes._

_Sendo de conhecimento nacional que os seus hospitais são de muita qualidade, confiamos inteiramente na sua capacidade profissional. É com grande prazer que lhe convido para se integrar aos nossos funcionários, chefiando a área médica da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Esperamos sinceramente que aceite a nossa oferta, entre em contato para saber maiores detalhes sobre o emprego. Aguardamos sua coruja o mais rápido possível._

_Atenciosamente,  
__Claus Gaspar  
__Diretor_

Gina ficou sem palavras, sua cabeça rodava. Ela batalhara tanto para levar adiante suas clínicas, amava sua profissão. É bem verdade que ultimamente ela vinha se concentrando bem mais na área administrativa e que ela morria de saudade de atender os pacientes. Essa seria uma oportunidade perfeita para voltar a Ter contato com eles. Mas quem administraria o hospital?

Além disso e a sua família? Ela ficaria o ano letivo inteiro lá! Tudo bem que poderia ficar ao lado de Elizabeth mas e Draco? Ele não aceitaria. Ela tinha suas dúvidas se consegueria ficar tanto tempo afastada do marido já que ele tinha suas próprias obrigações em Londres.

- E então Gina? – perguntou Harry ansioso.  
- Não faça tanto suspense! – falou Cho.  
- Bom, eu não sei. É um convite maravilhoso, mas eu tenho que pensar muito. Tenho que conversar com Draco.  
- Nós entendemos, mas mande uma coruja para o Gaspar se você resolver ir e nos avise também, estamos todos ansiosos – falou Harry apesar de que Cho não demonstrava nem um pouco de interesse de trabalhar ao lado de Virgínia.

Cho Chang sabia tudo sobre o passado do relacionamento dos dois e apesar de Harry sempre ter sido fiel ela suspeitava que isso se devia a distância que ele teve de Gina durante tantos anos. Com essa nova situação isso poderia se complicar um pouco.

- É melhor eu ir indo, obrigada pelo sorvete Harry.  
- De nada, foi um prazer.  
- Até mais ver Virgínia – disse Cho.  
- Tchau Tia – despediu-se James com um sorriso.  
- Tchau querido, de qualquer forma, nos vemos na estação quando vocês embarcarem. Até mais! – falou Gina enfiando a carta na bolsa e se misturando a multidão que andava no Beco Diagonal não antes de sentir uma luz ofuscar sua visão, pensou ser um flash, não, deveria ter sido só a sua imaginação.

-------------------------------------

Mais tarde na Mansão Malfoy ela se deitou na grande cama de dossel, sua cabeça ainda fervilhava, ela pensou no assunto o dia inteiro mas ainda não havia comentado nada com Draco embora ela já tivesse quase certeza de sua decisão.

Draco Malfoy abriu a porta do banheiro e se dirigiu para a cama onde Gina descansava pensativa, ele puxou as cobertas, se deitou ao lado dela e suavemente deslizou a mão pela barriga lisa dela a puxando para si.

Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo com o toque dele, os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos e ele continuava a Ter exatamente o mesmo cheiro de perfume caro desde que o conhecera.

- Não sei o que você anda pensando, mas espero que não tenha nada haver com o Potter – falou Draco no ouvido dela.  
- De certa forma tem.  
- O que! – falou ele se sentando na cama e a encarando.  
- Relaxa, não é isso que você está pensando – disse ela rindo e se sentando também.  
- E o que é então? – perguntou ele arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Ele me fez um convite hoje – disse ela tomando coragem – Não sei bem como você vai encarar isso.  
- Céus! Não me diga que ele pediu pra casar com você? Sim, porque é bem típico dele implorar pelo seu amor! – falou Draco azedamente, mas Gina sabia que por mais que ele tentasse soar despreocupado ele estava desconfiado.  
- É claro que não, ele está com Cho! E na verdade o pedido não foi bem dele, foi de Claus Gaspar.  
- Todo mundo de olho na minha mulher, assim não dá.  
- Oras Draco, pare de bobeira e leia isso – ele pegou a carta, leu rapidamente e soltou uma gargalhada.  
- É um velho biruta, exatamente como Dumbledore era.  
- Porque diz isso? – perguntou a ruiva confusa.  
- Só um louco pra pensar que você largaria o conforto que tem para ficar morando num quartinho naquele castelo mofado. Além disso você não largaria suas clínicas que te rendem uma fortuna para ganhar uma mixaria tendo que cuidar de pirralhos estúpidos que fazem feitiços acidentais.  
- Você sabe que conforto não é problema pra mim, não se esqueça que nem sempre eu morei aqui na mansão e Hogwarts é um lugar maravilhoso! Também não estou preocupada com as clínicas, posso montar uma estrutura de administração com alguns medibruxos de confiança. Além disso vou poder ficar perto da Eliza, o que me preocupa Draco, é você.  
- Você fala como se estivesse pensando em aceitar essa idéia maluca.  
- Bom, eu estou. Você sabe que eu sinto muita falta de lidar diretamente com os pacientes, e sinto falta de Hogwarts.  
- Acorda Gina, nossa época de Hogwarts acabou, agora você tem uma família, você não pode simplesmente jogar tudo pro alto assim!  
- Não estou fazendo isso, nossa família não vai acabar por causa desse emprego, vamos nos ver nas férias e você pode me visitar em Hogwarts.  
- Você é minha esposa Virgínia, não vou permitir que você passe a maior parte do ano longe de casa, sua obrigação é ficar aqui – agora ele tinha ido longe demais, Gina estourou.  
- Não fale de mim como se eu fosse um objeto Draco! Eu sei bem quais são as minhas obrigações e não vou deixar de cumpri-las por mudar de emprego.  
- Você deve estar doida pra ficar perto do Potter não é mesmo? O que foi isso, recaída?  
- Lá vem você com esse ciúme idiota de novo! Você sabe que somos só amigos, você é meu marido, eu escolhi você!  
- Então se comporte como minha esposa e fique ao meu lado – disse ele friamente.  
- Além de ser a Sra. Malfoy eu sou eu mesmo Draco, Virgínia Weasley com todos os meus sonhos e vontades e essa parte de mim diz que eu tenho que seguir meu coração, eu te amo muito e sei que você não precisa encarar as coisas dessa forma – disse a ruiva colocando a mão carinhosamente no rosto dele  
- Então Virgínia Weasley comunique a sua parte Sra. Malfoy que ela acaba de morrer nesse exato momento já que as suas ambições egoístas estão acima de qualquer coisa – disse ele arrancando bruscamente a mão dela do contato com a sua pele.  
- Egoísta? Você não se importa com os meus desejos, não me apoia em nada e eu sou egoísta? Sabe de uma coisa Draco Malfoy, talvez seja melhor eu ir mesmo, quem sabe assim você encontra uma Sra. Malfoy que se comporte como um cachorrinho adestrado! – falou a ruiva se levantando e saindo do quarto, a porta batendo logo atrás de si.

-------------------------------------

Uma mulher morena vinha descendo a rua de maneira agitada, possuia os cabelos lisos e jogados de uma maneira sensual. Apesar do passo apressado ela desfilava com elegância sobre o salto alto. As vestes apertadas demonstravam bem as suas curvas generosas.

_A Loba – Alcione_

_Sou doce, dengosa, polida  
__Fiel como um cão  
__Sou capaz de ditar minha vida_

Ela seguiu para um pequeno porém luxuoso hotel, não pode deixar de perceber que atraiu inúmeros olhares admiradores no Hall de Entrada. Assim que entrou no elevador voltou a olhar a capa da revista que ela acabara de comprar na banca, uma foto animada mostrava Draco e Gina de mãos dadas caminhando no Beco Diagonal com a filha ao seu lado.

_Mas olha, não pise na bola  
__Se pular a cerca eu detono  
__Comigo não rola..._

Assim que chegou ao seu quarto ela jogou os sapatos num canto e sentou-se no sofá de couro sem despregar os olhos da revista. Bufando de raiva, virou algumas páginas e encontrou o que procurava:

_Encontro de Celebridades_

_Nossa excelente equipe de reportagem famosa por flagrar acontecimentos inéditos testemunhou ontem um animado encontro entre famosos no Beco Diagonal, além de informações inéditas temos excelentes fotos._

_Draco Malfoy o cobiçado milionário foi as compras com sua adorável filinha Elizabeth e sua esposa Virgínia, dona da maior rede de clínicas de medibruxaria de Londres. A ilustre família circulou pelo Beco Diagonal como pessoas normais: "Eles vieram comprar o material da menina que vai para Hogwarts esse ano, compraram os uniformes na minha loja e não pararam de elogiar a qualidade dos produtos" afirma uma de nossas informantes, Madame Malkins._

_O passeio não terminou por aí já que eles foram ao encontro de uma outra família tão ilustre quanto a sua, a família Potter. Eles se dirigiram para uma sorveteria, para as nossas pottermaníacas aí vai a dica, o preferido de Harry é caramelo!_

_Até aí já temos ótimas notícias mas, para completar, uma informação super exclusiva que em breve será divulgada a imprensa: Harry Potter e sua mulher Cho estão definitivamente largando o Quadribol. Ambos foram convidados para dar aulas em Hogwarts e aceitaram: "James está tendo problemas psicológicos devido ao nosso relacionamento distante, estamos também tentando evitar que alguém faça mal a ele no colégio já que ele é filho de pessoas tão famosas" falou Harry para amiga de infância Virgínia com quem muitos afirmam ter vivido um affair há anos atrás. _

_Virgínia Malfoy também foi convidada para trabalhar em Hogwarts mas ainda não sabe se aceita o convite: "Ganho muito dinheiro com as clínicas, não sei se Hogwarts seria um bom negócio" afirmou ela para o ex-affair._

_Qual será o desfecho desses convites? Acompanhem a próxima edição do Seminário das Bruxas pois vamos publicar uma entrevista única com Karine Blair, a manicure de Vigínia Malfoy, ela vai nos esclarecer o assunto._

Pansy Parkison passara muitos anos em Zuine uma prisão bruxa bem menos severa que Azkaban. Ela havia enfim conseguido a sua liberdade após ser acusada de cumplicidade com os seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Havia cumprido grande parte da pena mas após revelar o nome de um outro cúmplice ela foi libertada.

_Sou de me de entregar de corpo e alma na paixão  
Mas não tente nunca enganar meu coração  
Amor pra mim, só vale assim  
Sem precisar pedir perdão_

Durante anos ela foi mantida lá, esperando ansiosamente que Draco Malfoy aparecesse e desmentisse as acusações, dissesse que ela nunca havia colaborado com os seguidores, nunca havia colaborado com ele. Mas os anos se passaram e ele nunca foi e ela não era capaz de entender porque ele havia dito toda a verdade e entregado ela! Porque ele estava sendo fiel ao lado deles?

_Adoro sua mão atrevida  
__Seu toque, seu simples olhar  
__Já me deixa despida_

Pansy jamais rejeitara um pedido dele, Draco era tudo que ela poderia desejar. Nem sequer pensou duas vezes quando ele a levou para a Sala Precisa no sexto ano e perguntou se ela queria ser realmente dele, em todos os sentidos.

_Mas saiba que eu não sou boba  
__Debaixo da pele de gata  
__Eu escondo uma loba_

Aquela noite havia sido inesquecível, Draco mesmo admitira que fora a melhor que ele já teve, ela pensou então que finalmente havia segurado ele, que não havia mais motivo para temer que ele a deixasse. Afinal, ela sabia fazer tudo exatamente do jeito que ele gostava.

_Quando estou amando  
__Eu sou mulher de um homem só  
__Desço do meu salto  
__Faço o que te der prazer  
__Mas ó meu rei, a minha lei  
__Você tem que saber_

Eles haviam namorado em Hogwarts e a família de ambos desejava que eles casassem, ela sempre tinha feito o possível para que ele gostasse de estar ao lado dela mas havia feito um único alerta: faça o que quiser Draco Malfoy, mas não ouse me trair, se for me abandonar por outra que ao menos termine tudo antes. Jamais tente me fazer de idiota.

_Sou mulher de te deixar se você me trair  
__E arranjar um novo amor só pra me distrair_

Agora com os olhos fixos na revista ela passou a entender, a pobretona Weasley, ele havia largado tudo por aquela mulher. Como ele pode? Enquanto eu apodrecia naquela cela, ele estava ocupado vivendo sua vida de milionário ao lado de sua adorável ruivinha cara de mosca morta.

_Me balança mas não me distrói  
__Por que chumbo trocado não dói_  
_Eu não como na mão de quem  
__Brinca com a minha emoção_

Ela pensara durante todos esses anos que quando finalmente saísse da prisão ele estaria a espera dela, para cumprir aquilo que era o destino dos dois, se casarem e seguir a tradição das famílias. Ela sonhava com ele todas as noites e agora aquele choque! Seu coração estava arrasado, sentiu as lágrimas de raiva se formarem em seus olhos.

_Sou mulher capaz de tudo pra te ver feliz  
__Mas também sou de cortar o mal pela raiz_

Ela se submeteria a qualquer coisa por ele, faria todas as suas vontades, mas isso ela não poderia suportar, ele não tinha esse direito e iria pagar muito caro por tudo isso.

_Não divido você com ninguém_  
_Não nasci pra viver num harém  
__Não me deixe saber  
__Ou será bem melhor pra você  
__Me esquecer..._

**N/A: Até que enfim comecei a escrever essa continuação não é mesmo? Ao contrário da anterior eu não comecei a posta-la com ela todo escrita no meu pc, estou escrevendo aos poucos o que significa que as sugestões de vocês vão realmente entrar na história. E aí o que acharam? Achei que as coisas aconteçaram rápido demais, talvez porque eu tenha escrito muito rápido, hehehe.. Enfim, não deixem de me enviar uma review! Em breve vou atualizar.**


	2. Cap2 Decisões Irremediáveis

**Cap 2 – Decisões Irremediáveis**

Draco se revirava na cama incomodado. Porque ela sempre tinha que ser tão cheia de opinião? A vida não estava boa o suficiente para ela? Uma casa luxuosa, um bom emprego, uma filha educada e um marido tão gostoso quanto ele? O que ela podia querer mais?

Potter. Sempre ele tinha que vir e estragar tudo! Sempre! Desde Hogwarts ele parecia estragar toda a diversão de Draco e agora estava querendo destruir a família dele, levar sua esposa pra Hogwarts. Ela sabia que não poderia vê-la com frequência pois tinha muitas obrigações no Ministério da Magia mas porque mesmo assim Gina insistia nesse convite? Será que ela havia enjoado dele? Será que a rotina tinha finalmente esfriado o relacionamento? Será que... e levantou-se espantando os pensamentos. Draco rumou para a porta decidido a tomar um drink para relaxar e tentar dormir.

Andou pela mansão silenciosamente, os passos abafados pelo carpete dos corredores, pensando qual dos vários caminhos que levavam ao seu escritório ele tomaria. É claro que seria mais simples chamar um elfo doméstico e pedir a bebida, mas ele achava que o ritual de prepara-la o deixava mais relaxado.

Não havia sinal de Gina pela casa, ela provavelmente devia estar em algum quarto de hóspedes, ele voltou a pisar forte com raiva quando entrou no escritório. Se aproximou da estante de livros e murmurou um feitiço que revelou uma abertura para uma ampla sala. Ele atravessou os sofás verdes de veludo e se dirigiu a um bar de mármore preto no canto do cômodo. Observou as muitas garrafas aleatoriamente e depois preparou sua bebida.

Estava tomando a terceira dose quando um brilho prateado na janela chamou sua atenção. Ele se aproximou e encarou o enorme jardim que se estendia lá embaixo. Uma figura pequena com uma camisola branca e os cabelos platinados andava descalça pela grama.

Draco olhou com carinho para a filha, eram tão parecidos e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Ele também costumava se isolar nos jardins quando era mais novo e se sentia acuado ou quando tinha problemas, mas jamais caminharia descalço sentindo a grama nos pés, esse tipo de prazer pertencia mais a Gina. Ele virou o que restava da dose lembrando-se repentinamente da esposa.

A bebida desceu queimando em sua garganta, mas ele gostava disso, acomodou-se em um dos sofás pensando em terminar a garrafa mas adormeceu pouco tempo depois.

----------------------------------

Sorvete de morango e o hálito dela também tinha esse cheiro adocicado, os olhos amendoados e o cabelo caindo graciosamente pelo rosto, brilhoso e muito, muito vermelho.

Harry acordou e sacudiu a cabeça, não gostava nem um pouco de ter esses sonhos. Virou-se e encarou sua esposa dormindo, ela era linda mesmo, o nariz e a boca tão pequenos, tão qual uma boneca de porcelana. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e desceu para o seu pescoço. Cho abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e deu um sorriso ao encara-lo. Ele sorriu de volta e a beijou tentando afastar qualquer lembrança sobre cabelos ruivos e sorvete de morango, qualquer sonho, qualquer pensamento, qualquer sentimento.

----------------------------------

Gina acordou e sentiu-se extremamente cansada, não havia tido um sono muito restaurador, fez uma anotação mental de tomar uma poção animadora assim que chegasse a clinica em que trabalharia naquela manhã.

Depois de se arrumar e descer para o café encontrou a mesa pronta como sempre com comida mais do que suficiente para três pessoas, Elizabeth já estava sentada e tomava um copo de suco.

- Bom dia filha.  
- Bom dia.  
- Elly, você saberia me dizer.. bem.. é que..  
- Meu pai ainda não desceu para o café não. Brigaram de novo? – perguntou a menina astutamente.  
- Ah não foi nada.  
- Sei... – disse ela e começou a comer uma torrada azul.  
- O que é isso que você está comendo? – perguntou Gina curiosa.  
- Torrada com menos calorias. Você sabe, eu estou tentando manter o meu corpinho, me disseram que a comida de Hogwarts é realmente calórica e eu estou tentando evitar isso emagrecendo uns quilos extras antes de ir para lá.  
- Não diga bobagens Elizabeth. Você não precisa emagrecer está ótima assim – disse a mãe preocupa com o excesso de vaidade de Elizabeth.

A menina era assim desde pequena, Gina acha que era devido a parte veela da família de Draco que havia com certeza se manifestado na loira, já que ela tinha uma beleza incomum para a sua idade e muitos a julgavam mais velha não só pelo corpo mas por sua esperteza.

- Não quero você fazendo essas dietas malucas filha.  
- Está bem... – disse a menina contrariada.  
- Elizabeth... – uma voz arrastada veio da entrada da sala de refeições.  
- Sim, senhora – corrigiu a menina ao ouvir a repreensão do pai.

Gina encarou Draco mas ele sentou-se ao lado da filha e não lhe dirigiu o olhar enquanto tomava café ignorando completamente a presença dela. Ela tentou terminar a xícara de chá mas suas mãos tremiam levemente com a raiva. Como ele podia ser tão.. tão.. frio? Ela levou a xícara ao pires com força fazendo com que um pouco de chá esparramasse para fora.

Draco olhou de maneira penetrante para a filha e ela disse se levantando:

- Errr.. Eu tenho que ir... arrumar meu material pra Hogwarts – e começou e se dirigiu a porta.  
- Elizabeth... – disse mais uma vez o pai.  
- Com licença – disse a menina contrariada.  
- Agora sim! – e esperou a menina sair para se dirigir a esposa – Quer destruir a loça francesa ou o quê?

Gina olhou para ele levando algum tempo para entender o que ele havia falado:

- Loça? Depois de tudo você só consegue pensar em chá?  
- Ok. Você quer que eu diga o que eu penso? Eu vou dizer.  
- Então diga.  
- Espero que essa noite tenha feito você voltar a realidade e desistir dessa idéia maluca.  
- Draco – falou ela respirando fundo – Eu já tomei a minha decisão, vou para Hogwarts e espero que você compreenda que não estou abandonando você. Veja bem, estou relevando todos os insultos que você me fez ontem e estou propondo que você me visite sempre que possível em Hogwarts, isso não vai abalar o nosso relacionamento – disse a ruiva com calma como quem faz um diagnóstico médico.  
- Pois bem, vá pra Hogwarts – disse ele tranquilamente.  
- Sério? Você está falando sério? Ah Draco obrigada! – disse ela se levantando e se aproximando dele que também se levantou.  
- Vá pra Hogwarts e se esqueça de que um dia foi casada comigo – concluiu ele azedamente.

Gina Weasley parou chocada em frente a ele que a encarava com os olhos frios e ausentes de emoção. Esse olhar a machucava e havia anos que ele não o usava com ela que sentiu seus próprios olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente, como se fosse dizer algo, Gina por um momento achou que ele pediria desculpas, mas ele apenas suspirou e aparatou para o Ministério.

----------------------------------

Pansy Parkison dava uma última olhada no espelho de seu novo apartamento. Ela parecia formal mas ao mesmo tempo sexy, exatamente como ela desejava. Pegou sua bolsa e aparatou no Ministério da Magia. Se dirigiu ao balcão e falou com o bruxo que dava informações.

- Boa tarde, tenho uma entrevista de emprego marcada com o chefe da seção do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia.  
- Boa tarde, ah sim, Pansy Parkison?  
- Exatamente.  
- Está aqui na lista, pode se dirigir ao nono andar, sala 7.  
- Obrigada.

Draco já estava no escritório há alguns minutos mas ainda não havia começado a trabalhar, pensamentos sobre o que acabara de ocorrer na mansão fervilhavam em sua cabeça. Ele olhou para a agenda que um estagiário o entregou quando ele chegou, ali estavam escritos os seus compromissos do dia e ele sabia que seria terrivelmente chato já que Yolanda sua secretária gordinha e prestativa havia fugido de casa e do trabalho para se casar com um trouxa, logo ele teria que aguentar entrevistas chatas com candidatos aquela vaga.

- Sr. Malfoy sua primeira canditada já está a caminho – reconheceu a voz do recepcionista saindo de uma caixinha prateada em cima de sua mesa.  
- Obrigada Levis.

Com um muxoxo ele abriu a agenda a procura do currículo e puxou para examinar melhor, olhou para foto esperando alguma senhora de idade e encontrou uma mulher muito bonita, ela sorria de maneira provocadora, ele conhecia aquele sorriso, não, não podia ser. Desceu os olhos pela folha "_Nome: Pansy Louise Parkison". _Ele tornou a olhar para foto perplexo quando a porta se abriu e alguém lhe encarou com o mesmo sorriso provocador do retrato.

- Mas como pode ser? – disse ele sem conseguir de demonstrar o espanto.  
- Surpreso? – falou ela sorrindo e se aproximando.  
- Claro! Você não estava presa?  
- Nossa mas que boas vindas são essas Draco? – disse ela se aproximando mais ainda e dando um beijo leve nos lábios dele.  
- Não faça isso Pansy – disse ele arqueando a sombrancelha.  
- Oras não me faça rir Draco Malfoy, desde quando você não se diverte por trás dos relacionamentos oficiais?

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso continuou encarando ela com ar de surpresa enquanto ela sentava em uma das cadeiras e cruzava as pernas torneadas.

- Então? Vamos começar a entrevista ou não? – disse ela ignorando a reação dele. Draco se lembrava dela em Hogwarts, costumava gostar dela por isso, sabia ser tão fria e irônica quanto ele.  
- Ok, eu pergunto e você responde – disse ele sentando-se também.  
- Sim senhor.  
- Como conseguiu ser solta?  
- Cumpri uma parte da pena e como já havia colaborado com o Ministério meu advogado conseguiu que eu fosse libertada mais cedo.  
- E o que quer aqui?  
- Não é aqui que se faz a entrevista para o cargo de secretária senior do chefe da seção de controle do uso indevido da magia?  
- Ah Pansy sem enrolação, você sabe muito bem que eu disse seu nome para o Ministério.  
- Ah eu sei – disse ela tranquila.  
- E não se importa?  
- Eu teria dito o seu se fosse para limpar a minha cara também – mentiu ela.  
- Sonserinos não?  
- Sempre. Mas não posso dizer que não esteja chateada com você e é por isso que vim pedir... não, exigir esse cargo, eu estou tendo dificuldade de arranjar emprego por já ter sido presa, nada mais do que justo do que você me empregar aqui! – falou ela de maneira espontânea tudo o que já havia arquitetado.  
- Bom.. – disse ele se concentrando para não olhar o decote generoso dela – Se é importante pra você, eu não me importo, sempre gostei de trabalhar com você.  
- Ótimo, começo hoje então?  
- Sim, cancelando as outras entrevistas. Peça instruções a Nadia Blunt na sala 5, fim do corredor.  
- Ok – disse ela se levantando.  
- Pansy?  
- Sim – falou ela se virando para ele.  
- Me desculpe. Mas foi inevitável dizer o seu nome, eu dei o testemunho após tomar a poção da verdade para provar que eu estava de fato arrependido e conseguir a absolvição – disse ele com sinceridade como raramente fazia.  
- Tudo bem, sem ressentimentos – mentiu ela mais uma vez.

Ele atravessou o cômodo e fez o que estava desejando desde que ela entrara na sala, passou os braços ao redor dela e a abraçou com força sentindo o corpo da morena contra si. Ela retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade e virou o rosto para encara-lo, ele continuava incrivelmente fascinante, se era um dos garotos mais desejado de Hogwarts agora sem dúvida era o homem mais bonito que ela encontraria naquele lugar pois seus olhos pareciam estar ainda mais prateados do que ela lembrava.

Ela se inclinou para beija-lo mais uma vez mas ele se afastou, por mais que soubesse que aquela briga no café significava o fim do seu casamento ele ainda sentia-se na obrigação de ser fiel, uma estupidez na opinião dele, mas um instinto que ele não podia evitar.

- Tudo bem, vamos devagar então – disse Pansy sorrindo e saindo da sala sentindo-se extremamente realizada, tudo estava indo exatamente como o planejado.

----------------------------------

O silêncio predominava na Mansão Malfoy, a noite já caíra e Gina estava mais uma vez no quarto de hóspedes, ela estava prestes a pegar no sono quando ouviu uma batida na janela. Uma coruja grande e castanha carregava uma carta com um brasão vermelho.

_Sra. Virgínia Malfoy,_

_Fiquei extremamente feliz com a sua resposta! Seja bem vinda a nossa equipe de funcionários. Não se preocupe pois não recebi a sua coruja tarde demais, o cargo ainda estava vago. Se desejar pode tomar o trem para chegar a Hogwarts junto com os alunos. Enfim, lhe espero amanhã no banquete inaugural._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Glaus Gaspar_

_Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

Gina colocou a carta junto com a bagagem já arrumada para a partida do dia seguinte. Ainda estava confusa, tinha medo de fazer a coisa errada. Ela amava tanto Draco Malfoy mas ao mesmo tempo o odiava tanto por agir daquela forma egoísta. Ele havia passado a semana inteira evitando a ruiva, ficando até tarde no Ministério e ela por sua vez não esbarrava com ele pela casa e fazia questão de dormia em outro quarto.

Se ele realmente agia daquela forma era porque não se importava com os desejos dela e nem sentia sua falta. Gina fechou o malão com força, iria para Hogwarts, não havia porque lutar por um casamento falido, tudo havia terminado mesmo.

**N/A: Primeiro queria agradecer as reviews! Fiquei esperando por elas pra poder escrever esse capítulo que afinal saiu pequeno porque eu escrevi rapidinho. Não percam o próximo que terá o reencontro de Gina com Harry em Hogwarts, vocês conheceram os filhos de Rony e Hermione, Pansy continua com seu plano malvado heheh e muito ! Uma perguntinha pra vocês responderem na review, gostariam de ver NC17 nessa fic? Em capítulos separados da história? Enfim, mande sugestões sobre a história também, ok? E o mais importanteeeee:**

**D E I X E M R E V I E W !**


	3. Cap3 Entre Mágoas e Lágrimas

**Cap 3 – Entre Mágoas e Lágrimas**

**ATENÇÃO frase do livro 6 **_"Quero dizer que ele é sensível, as pessoas implicam com ele também, e ele se sente solitário e não tem com quem conversar e ele tem medo de mostrar seus sentimentos e chorar"_Murta se referindo a Draco Malfoy **Fim do spoiler**

Virgínia Weasley acordou com uma brisa gelada entrando pelas suas cobertas, ela não queria abrir os olhos, tinha certeza que fechara as janelas, mas foi inevitável e quando o fez viu de relance um vulto que estava parado na porta se afastar para as sombras. Na verdade era um vulto loiro que ela conhecia muito bem.

Ela se virou de costas para a porta, disposta a ignorar que o tinha visto. Afinal Draco Malfoy tinha passado a semana inteira ignorando a existência dela! Como ele podia ser tão egoísta? Gina sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, eles haviam lutado tando para ficarem juntos e agora ele estava jogando tudo aquilo fora. Mas porque? Ciúmes do Harry? Não, isso não é suficiente. Será que ele finalmente enjoara dela, será que agora ele iria procurar uma bruxa bem nascida como as revistas de fofocas insistiam que ele fizesse?

A ruiva abafou o choro com a mão, não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar que Draco percebesse o estado dela, caso ele ainda estivesse no corredor. Ele até então se mostrava inatingível, desvendar algum sentimento da parte dele era uma tarefa perdida. Ela lembrou-se de um livro que ela achara na biblioteca, era uma espécie de "Diário do Bebê" que Narcissa possuía com fotos de Draco e anotações sobre ele:

"_Essa noite Draco já foi para seu novo quarto, foi melhor assim. Lúcio não para de dizer que deveríamos afoga-lo pois é muito franzino e fraquinho e ele não quer um herdeiro assim."_

"_Levei Draco ao médico novamente, ele diz que está tudo bem com a voz dele, mas não é possível, não existe um bebê que nunca chore."_

"_Draco está cada vez mais distante, come sozinho, se arruma sozinho e passa seu tempo todo enfiado nos jardins andando em silêncio, gostaria que ele brincasse como as outras crianças."_

Com esses pensamentos Gina achou que talvez ele só estivesse acuado, talvez ele estivesse arrependido e como é tão orgulhoso não tinha coragem de falar. Ela se levantou da cama e secou as lágrimas pensando que era melhor tentar do que se arrepender por não ter tentado.

Ela se quer bateu na porta do quarto que antes dividia com Draco Malfoy, mas abriu a porta lentamente. Estava escuro e ela só pode vê-lo com clareza quando se aproximou da cama e para sua surpresa havia uma segunda figura de cabelos loiros entre os lençóis verdes.

Elizabeth Malfoy descansava serenamente ao lado do pai, o rosto parecia avermelhado como se ela tivesse chorado antes de adormecer, Draco fitava o rosto da menina enquanto enrolava a ponta dos cabelos dela entre seus dedos, embora soubesse da presença de Gina, ele a ignorava. Ainda decidida a dar uma chance para o orgulho dele e comovida com a cena, a ruiva se sentou ao lado de Draco:

- Você esteve no meu quarto, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não... – disse ele largando o cabelo da filha, virando de barriga pra cima e passando a encarar o teto.  
- Então o que fazia lá?  
- Estava indo beber alguma coisa, ouvi uns barulhos e resolvi checar, você estava roncando mas eu achei que fosse um trasgo com diarréia.  
- Não seja mentiroso, eu não estava roncando! – falou ela aumentando o tom da voz.  
- Shiiii.. a garota – disse Draco se referindo a filha.  
- Ela estava chorando?  
- Sim.  
- Porque?  
- A culpa é sua – disse ele de maneira fria.  
- Olha Draco, não vamos começar outra vez ok? Eu estou disposta a reconsiderar tudo, nós lutamos tanto pra ficarmos juntos e agora essa bobeira não vai ser capaz de dar fim ao nosso casamento.  
- Não é uma bobeira, a escolha de dar fim ao nosso casamento ou não, é totalmente sua, você que está deixando ele para trás.  
- Não seja infantil, você sabe muito bem que podemos continuar nos vendo!  
- Se eu quisesse uma mulher para visitar nos feriados teria preferido o bordel ao casamento.  
- Porque você tem que ser assim? Tão ciumento e orgulhoso? Dizer que vai sentir minha falta não vai mata-lo sabia? – ele continuou em silêncio e ela voltou a falar – Draco não há motivo para isso, vamos nos acertar, pare de se fazer de durão.

Ele a encarou e Gina por um segundo achou que fosse ser sugada pelo poço sem fim daquele olhar, mas antes que ela pudesse ter alguma reação, Draco segurou os dois pulsos dela e a puxou bruscamente parando com o rosto dela a poucos centímetros do dele.

- Quem você pensa que é? Me diga Weasley, você acha que pode chegar na minha vida, ficar o quanto deseja e depois partir assim? Tirar férias?  
- Draco não seja ridículo.. e pare, você está me machucando.  
- Quem você pensa que é pra dizer que eu sou orgulhoso ou ciumento? Você acha que só porque dormiu comigo durante algum tempo sabe algo sobre mim, acha que esse casamento te fez conhecer a pessoa amável que eu sou por dentro? – disse ele intensificando ainda mais a força com que segurava os pulsos dela.  
- Draco pare com isso... – disse a ruiva sentindo que a filha despertara.  
- Você insistiu tanto para descobrir o que existia por trás de Draco Malfoy e tcharan, Weasley, você conseguiu. Mas sabe do que mais, eu não sou bonzinho no fim das contas e não dou a mínima para o que você faz ou deixa de fazer. Não aja como se tivesse pena de mim ou me conhecesse, pois sabe qual é a grande novidade? VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE! Então porque você não aproveita e dá o fora de uma vez? – disse ele soltando os pulsos dela e a empurrando pra longe dele.

Virgínia Weasley pensou que suas pernas não seriam capazes de sustentar seu peso naquele momento, a dor a corrompia por dentro de maneira tão intensa que ela se sentia sufocada. As palavras de Draco ecoavam na mente dela, pareciam inacreditáveis, tal qual era o estrago que faziam em seu coração machucado. E quando ela achou que não poderia se sentir pior, Elizabeth se levantou e saiu correndo do quarto e dessa vez foi como se a única parte que restava dentro dela, mesmo dolorida e acabada, fosse arrancada a força, deixando a ali para morrer em frente daquele homem, aquele que ela mais amou, aquele que era incapaz de chorar, incapaz de amar.

_"You won't cry for my absence,  
Você não vai chorar pela minha ausência  
I know, you forgot me long ago  
Eu sei, você me esqueceu há muito tempo  
Am I that unimportant?  
Eu sou tão sem importância?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Eu sou tão insignificante?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
Não tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
E seu seu sangrar, eu sangrarei  
Knowing you don't care  
Sabendo que você não se importa"  
(Missing – Evanescence)_

Então saiu do quarto e correu, correu como se fosse capaz de sumir com a velocidade, como se fosse capaz de deixar a tristeza para trás e de repente esbarrou em alguem, sua filha, e a abraçou com força e quase que inconscientemente sumiu, sumiu como uma criança assutada, sumiu para o único lugar no mundo onde nada poderia atingi-la, sumiu e aparatou junto com Elizabeth em seu antigo quarto na Toca.

Gina sentou-se em sua antiga cama e colocou o rosto entre as mãos tentando conter o choro, não queria assustar a filha mas a menina permanecia em pé em frente a mãe, não chorava, apenas parecia assustada.

- Me desculpe Elizabeth, por tudo, eu tentei, eu tentei mesmo...  
- Eu sei mãe, fique calma, por favor.  
- Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem dessa forma, seu pai é tão incompreensivo.  
- Ele só espera que você cumpra suas obrigações de esposa.  
- Obrigações? Eu não deixaria de ama-lo menos por causa de um emprego novo!  
- Eu sei mãe, mas ele não pensa assim.  
- Mas eu deixaria de ama-lo por tudo que ele foi capaz de me dizer hoje, com certeza.  
- Então, vocês vão se divorciar mesmo? – perguntou a menina apreensiva.  
- Ah filha, eu não queria fazer você passar por isso tudo – falou a ruiva voltando a cobrir o rosto com as mãos.  
- Tudo bem mamãe, eu entendo o seu lado, eu sou forte, sou uma Malfoy – falou de maneira firme embora as suas palavras soassem vazias, como se ela as estivesse repetindo para que passasse a acreditar nelas.  
- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você Elizabeth, me desculpe por tudo, saiba que vou fazer o possível para que você não sofra com nada, eu te amo muito filha.  
- Eu também mamãe, muito. – disse a menina se aproximando e abraçando a mãe.

Não disseram mais nada, apenas se deitaram e fecharam os olhos, o sono chegou rápido e só foi interrompido na manhã seguinte com as exclamações de surpresa de Molly Weasley ao entrar no quarto.

-----------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça incomoda-lo, ele nunca tinha ressaca, mas as doses que ele havia virado na última madrugada para não pensar no que acontecera haviam realmente sido exageradas. Ele tomou banho e aparatou no trabalho, a última coisa que ele desejava era encontrar a ex-esposa e mesmo que quisesse se despedir da filha a essa hora as duas já estariam na estação.

Correu os dedos pelo painel em sua mesa para chamar a secretária e sentiu uma pontada no estômago ao se lembrar que sua secretária agora era Pansy Parkison, ela respondeu com uma voz suave:

- Bom dia Sr. Malfoy.  
- Não tão bom, você pode me trazer uma xícara de café bem forte?  
- Essas festinhas não te fazem muito bem, eu cansava de avisar.  
- Café Pansy, rápido – disse ele bufando e desligando a comunicação deixando uma Pansy muito radiante do outro lado, ela largara o exemplar do Seminário das Bruxas que segurava com a notícia: _"Astros invadem Hogwarts nesse ano letivo"._

Após alguns minutos ela entrou na sala trazendo uma xícara fumegante flutuando na ponta de sua varinha e um envelope na outra.

- Até que enfim! – disse Draco bebendo um gole da xícara – Você colocou ...  
- Canela – disse Pansy sorridente – Você sempre tomava isso na escola.

Draco tomou mais alguns goles da bebida reconfortante, há muito tempo ele não tomava aquilo e era como se tivesse algo de pitoresco naquele momento, algo rotineiro e sem responsabilidade, como se ele estivesse de volta a mesa da Sonserina com Pansy ao seu lado servindo café.

Ela entregou o envelope nas mãos dele mas a caligrafia caprichada e conhecida o fez sair de seu transe, ele pousou a caneca na mesa sentindo uma emoção estranha dentro de si, ele se sentia assim com tudo que se relacionava a ela, seu maior orgulho, sua herdeira.

_Pai,_

_Estou na casa da minha vó e resolvi escrever essa carta para que o senhor não ache que eu fui sequestrada já que eu sou tão bonita e o dinheiro do resgate seria muito lucrativo._

_Por aqui está tudo bem, tirando as panquecas calóricas que a minha vó insistiu que eu repetisse. Antes do café minha mãe trouxe a nossa bagagem para cá pela lareira. Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts daqui a pouco, provavelmente já estarei embarcando na altura em que o senhor estiver lendo essa carta._

_Minha mãe está triste, você foi um pouco Malfoy demais ontem a noite, o pulso dela estava roxo hoje de manhã e ela teve que curar com um feitiço. O Tio Ronald viu e disse que ia denunciar você para as autoridades mas a Tia Hermione mandou ele calar a boca e não se meter._

_Quanto ao divórcio de vocês, o que eu vou fazer? É triste mas é a vida. Entendo as razões de ambos, só espero que isso não afaste o senhor de mim. Garanto que se eu passar a ganhar dois presentes nos meus aniversários a situação ficará muito mais aceitável e menos traumática._

_Com carinho,_

_Sua filha pedrileta,_

_Elizabeth Mary Malfoy_

_Ps: Torça para mim! Orgulho sonserino!_

Ele não pode conter um sorriso com a conclusão da carta embora o restante não fosse motivo para gargalhada, ia lê-la novamente quando se deu conta de que Pansy ainda estava parada na sua frente.

- O que quer?  
- Nada, é que o senhor tem uma audiência com um menor que usou magia em exatamente – parou e chegou o relógio no pulso – Um minuto e 32 segundos.  
- Droga Pansy! – disse ele se levantando e saindo porta afora.

-----------------------------------------

Gina tinha acabado de cruzar a parede que ocultava a plataforma e encarava o Expresso de Hogwarts com carinho e saudade, ela sentia-se quase como uma estudante novamente e a presença de Rony e Hermione ao seu lado tagarelando conselhos para os filhos não atrapalhava nem um pouco essa sensação.

Hermione segurava a mão de um garotinho de cabelos castanhos e olhar curioso que não tinha mais de 4 anos, enquanto ralhava com seus filhos mais velhos. Eles eram muito parecidos, afinal eram gêmeos idênticos. Ambos tinham cabelos vermelhos e olhos muito azuis. A menina se chamava Mandy e tinha os cabelos compridos e frisados, com um pouco de volume demais. E o menino chamado Mike tinha o cabelo curto e uma cara esperta, não era tão alto como Rony mas as sardas os tornavam bastante parecidos.

- Não pensem que vão relaxar só porque esse é o Segundo ano de vocês hein? Não quero notas baixas? E nada de travessuras, se tiverem outra detenção nada de Copa de Quadribol ano que vem ouviram? – disse Hermione mal humorada.  
- Relaxa mãe, até parece, o que a Elizabeth vai pensar de nós – falou Mike olhando pra prima mas esta parecia totalmente alheia apreciando o trem a sua frente.  
- É melhor embarcarem logo, o trem já vai sair, sentem juntos meninos e procurem o James – disse Rony se despedindo dos filhos e da sobrinha.  
- Tchau queridos, mandem uma coruja assim que chegarem – disse Hermione.  
- Rony, Mione, nem sei o que dizer, muito obrigada pelas palavras de conforto, viu? É muito bom poder contar com vocês.  
- Que isso Ginny! Disponha sempre – disse Hermione abraçando a ruiva carinhosamente com o filho mais novo no colo.  
- Disponha sempre de mim para quebrar os dentes daquele otário também – falou Rony no ouvido da irmã quando a abraçou.

A ruiva segurou o malão e subiu no trem exatamente na mesma hora que ele entrou em movimento, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Era uma ida sem volta, estava deixando uma etapa de sua vida para trás. Uma voz a sacudiu de seus pensamentos.

- Alooou! Mãe! Você tem que ir para o vagão dos professores e funcionários né? Nós vamos procurar um vagão pra gente ok? – disse Elizabeth.  
- Ah sim, tudo bem filha, nos vemos mais tarde.

-----------------------------------------

James havia chegado bem cedo na estação e embarcou indo direto para o último vagão, ele queria evitar que alguém aparecesse e ficasse fazendo perguntas sobre como é maravilhoso ser filho do menino-que-sobreviveu ou do homem-que-derrotou-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Ele até entendia que iria passar por isso em Hogwarts, mas achava que isso seria minimizado por seus pais estarem longes, mas agora, com eles ali na cola dele, os fuxicos seriam mil vezes pior. Então ele voltou a pensar no colégio, nas aulas que teria, em como ele desejava ficar na Grifinória junto com Mike e Mandy que eram como irmãos para ele. Ainda estava perdido em sua própria ansiedade quando a porta do vagão se abriu e uma cascata de cabelos ruivos invadiu o local o abraçando logo em seguida:

- James! Te procuramos por todo o trem! – disse Mandy.  
- Tudo bem cara? – falou Mike sentando-se ao lado dele.  
- Tudo ótimo – ele olhou para a porta e viu Elizabeth parada com a cara extremamente contrariada por terem finalmente achado o garoto – quase tudo, né?  
- Bom dia pra você também – falou a loira sentando-se em frente a ele com pose.  
- Não adianta você ficar se escondendo James, quando chegar lá todos vão te ver mesmo – falou Mike.  
- Certas pessoas não sabem lidar com a fama primo, a cabeça é muito fraca – disse Elizabeth com ar superior.  
- Certas pessoas deixam a fama subir a cabeça já que só tem vácuo lá dentro. Ah sim desculpa, vácuo e água oxigenada.  
- Elizabeth fez cara de indignada e estreitou os olhos para o garoto, parecia prestes a trucida-lo quando a prima interrompeu:  
- Ok chega! Vocês dois por favor, parem com isso.  
- Vamos jogar snap explosivo, assim evitamos essas conversas desagradáveis – sugeriu Mike.

-----------------------------------------

Gina não estava com ânimo de procurar o vagão de professores e funcionários, provavelmente teria que conversar com Harry e Cho e a última coisa que desejava naquele momento era ter que expor o fim do seu casamento e a enorme tristeza que sentia naquele momento.

Então ela satisfez uma curiosidade de menina e foi até a cabine de controle da locomotiva, se divertiu bastante com o condutor e passou o resto da viagem apreciando a paisagem, beliscando doces da mulher do carrinho e tentando afastar qualquer pensamento doloroso de sua mente.

-----------------------------------------

Harry estava sentado ao lado de Cho na mesa dos professores encarando o salão principal de um ângulo que ele ainda não conhecia. Os alunos olhavam pra eles com muita curiosidade e os mais novos sorriam e acenavam. James não estava entre eles pois os alunos do primeiro ano ainda não tinham entrado para a seleção. Mas o que o preocupava naquele momento era que não havia visto nenhum sinal de Gina e sabia que ela tinha aceitado a proposta do diretor. Será que ela tinha resolvido não vir de trem? Ou será que tinha desistido de trabalhar lá?

Cho Chang se mexeu desconfortavelmente ao lado dele e uniu a mão a dele por debaixo da mesa, ele estava com um olhar perdido, que ela receava muito.

- Tudo bem? Está pensando em que?  
- Em nada.  
- Eu também achou estranho que a Senhorita Nada ainda não tenha dado as caras.  
- Pare com isso Cho, eu só estou nervoso de estar de volta a Hogwarts – disse Harry sem jeito.  
- Compreendo – disse ela soando nada compreensiva - Parece que os alunos do primeiro ano vão entrar.

-----------------------------------------

Elizabeth sentiu seu estômago dar uma pequena cambalhota quando ela pisou no salão mas mesmo assim não desfez a expressão confiante e sorridente no rosto e passou a andar mais determinada na frente da fila de alunos do primeiro ano. Ela percebeu que muitos a encaravam, já estava acostumada com isso, não só por ser filha de quem era, mas ela sabia que tinha um dom, que havia algo mágico correndo em suas veias, sangue veela, o que sem dúvida atraia muitos olhares.

Após a canção do chapéu seletor uma professora baixinha começou a chama-los para experimenta-lo por ordem alfabética. Ela repassava mentalmente todas as informações que sabia sobre a Sonserina, caso tivesse que responder alguma coisa.

- Malfoy, Elizabeth – seu nome foi dito mais rápido do que ela desejava.

James estava super nervoso e torcia os dedos por dentro do bolso das vestes, ele tinha muita vergonha de ter todas as atenções sobre ele, porque não faziam a seleção em uma sala separada? Mas algo fez com que ele se sentisse instantaneamente calmo, Elizabeth atravessou o espaço a sua frente sacudindo os cabelos de maneira sedutora e sentou-se graciosamente no banquinho colocando o chápeu em seguida sobre a cabeça muito loira.

- Sonserina! – anúnciou o chapéu e a mesa da casa deu vivas – a menina se levantou e dirigiu-se a mesa com um sorriso radiante.

Alguns nomes se passaram e também mais rápido do que ele desejava foi ouvido bem alto:

- Potter, James – disse a bruxinha dando ênfase ao sobrenome e sorrindo para o garoto  
- Grifinória – afirmou o chapéu depois de se demorar um pouco analisando os pensamentos do menino.

James sentou-se entre Mandy e Mike na ponta da mesa sentindo-se envergonhado com as comemorações mas elas logo se transferiram para outro aluno que acabara de se sentar. Mandy dizia algo para ele sobre a torta de morango do banquete e ele tentava prestar atenção e parecer o menos deslocado possível mas foi quase que instintivamente que ele procurou uma figura na mesa da Sonserina.

Elizabeth estava sentada exatamente no centro da mesa e ao redor dela duas garotas muito bonitas e parecendo mais velhas conversavam com ela animadamente , cochichavam as vezes em seu ouvido. Vários dos meninos já haviam se levantado e ido beijar a mão dela como se fossem as pessoas mais sortudas do universo.

A loira estava super contente de ter conseguido entrar para a casa que tanto queria, estava distraída conversando com duas quartanistas quando sentiu que alguém a observava do outro lado do salão, seu olhar cruzou o de James e ela foi incapaz de desvia-lo.

- Hummm.. O Potter está de secando mesmo hein?  
- Acho ele bem gatinho.  
- Poupem-me, ele é um perdedor – disse ela quebrando o olhar entre eles e mandando a língua para o garoto.

Ele a olhou com desprezo e voltou a conversar com Mandy. Algo dentro de Elizabeth derreteu e ela se lembrou de como odiava essas atitudes estúpidas que ela tomava.

-----------------------------------------

Gina havia seguido direto para o seu quarto, não estava com muito ânimo para a comemoração do início das aulas, embora estivesse nervosa com a seleção de Elizabeth conhecia a filha e sabia que ela ia acabar caindo na Sonserina.

O quarto não era luxuoso mas era extremamente confortável, ela largou o malão num canto e se deitou na cama fofa, era tão gostosa que ela sentia vontade de dormir naquele mesmo momento, mas ela havia decidido ir até a enfermaria para conhecer as enfermeiras e jantar com elas.

A enfermaria não havia mudado praticamente nada, exceto que a nova enfermeira era uma bruxinha morena de meia idade e com traços risonhos.

- Boa noite Sra. Malfoy! Que honra! A senhora não deveria estar no banquete?  
- Boa noite. A honra é toda minha, resolvi jantar aqui para conhecer as minhas colegas de trabalho – disse Gina sorrindo para a mulher.  
- Ah que bom, mas receio que eu serei a sua única colega, a propósito, meu nome é Carmela Dalton, mas pode me chamar de Carmela.  
- Então pode me chamar de Virgínia, ou de Gina como todos.  
- Como eu dizia Gina, trabalharemos só nós duas, o diretor achou melhor que fosse assim para evitar o tumulto, a senhora sabe, depois que foi anunciado que você viria para Hogwarts choveram currículos para essa enfermaria e como eu fui a única a enviar antes da notícia, Gaspar me contratou. Mas mesmo assim estou radiante de trabalhar com a senhora!  
- Nossa, obrigada, eu não imaginei que fosse acontecer isso. – disse a ruiva surpresa – Então, vamos jantar?

Gina entrou no aposento interno da enfermaria que continha uma mesa e uma estante com alguns livros antigos, apontou para a mesa e conjurou um jantar para ela e Carmela. As duas conversaram como antigas amigas e ela se deu conta de que ia amar trabalhar lá, mal podia esperar para voltar a ter contato com as crianças.

Os pratos já estavam limpos e elas discutiam sobre alguns acontecimentos engraçados da U.T.I. de feitiços mal executados quando uma batida na porta as fez despertar do papo. Gina olhou para a porta esperando encontrar um aluno que tinha exagerado no mousse de chocolate do banquete mas, ali em pé parado, estava Harry Potter.

- Oi Ginny.  
- Ah, olá Harry, essa é a Carmela.  
- Muito prazer – disseram os dois juntos.  
- Eu já estava indo mesmo, até amanhã – disse a bruxa sentindo que estava atrapalhando alguma coisa.  
- Boa noite – falou a ruivinha contendo o riso quando viu a bruxa piscar o olho para ela por trás dos ombros de Harry.  
- Quando ela se foi um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no lugar e Gina que ainda não tinha encarado ele virou-se de costas e andou até a janela como se fosse melhor aumentar a distância entre eles por segurança. Os jardins do castelo estavam vazios e a lua refletida no lago brilhava intensamente.  
- Você veio no trem? – disse Harry ainda parado próximo a porta.  
- Vim sim.  
- Eu não te vi.  
- Eu quis ir na cabine de controle, sabe, curiosidade de menina.  
- Ah entendo. E foi alguma curiosidade que te fez ficar ausente do banquete também?  
- Por incrível que pareça, sim, queria conhecer logo as pessoas e o lugar onde eu vou trabalhar.  
- Estranho, eu diria que você está me evitando – disse a voz de Harry inesperadamente próxima do seu ouvido, ela não tinha escutado ele se aproximar e isso fez com que um arrepio corresse pelo corpo da ruiva mas ela assimilou isso a janela aberta a sua frente.  
- E porque eu faria isso?  
- Me diga você. Eu sei que tem algo errado contigo Ginny, eu sempre sei – e dizendo isso fez com que a ruiva se lembrasse de quando ele percebeu que ela havia parado de ama-lo, quando ela passou a gostar de Draco e esse pensamento fez com que ela desabasse.  
- Ah Harry, eu estou tão perdida – ela se virou e o abraçou com força.

As palavras foram saindo da boca dela misturadas ao gosto salgado das lágrimas que ela deixava rolar, e logo ela estava contando tudo o que acontecera com detalhes. Harry antes de tudo havia sido um amigo para ela e estar ali abraçada com ele, contando todos os seus medos e receios era incrivelmente reconfortante. Ele alisava os cabelos dela com delicadeza e dizia palavras de conforto quando ela parava em alguma parte e isso foi acalmando a ruiva aos poucos.

- Me desculpe estar te contando isso tudo assim Harry, eu sei o quanto esse assunto deve ser chato pra você mas eu não tenho mais com que conversar, eu não sei mais o que fazer.  
- Nada que tenha haver com você é chato para mim Ginny. E eu sei bem o que você tem que fazer, tomar um banho e ter uma boa noite de sono para encarar os pirralinhos amanhã. Inclusiva a sua filha que está muito contente por ter entrado na Sonserina, não parece nada deprimida, não se culpe.  
- Poxa não tenho nem como te agradecer por tudo isso, você é incrível Harry, eu não.. – ela tirou o rosto do pescoço dele e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes dele até que ele colocou a mão por cima dos lábios dela.  
- Shiiii.. Não fale mais nada, ok? Eu prometo que sempre vou fazer o possível pra te ajudar em tudo. Agora só vá descansar.

_"Will I always be there for you?  
Eu sempre estarei lá por você?  
When you need someone,  
Quando você precisar de alguém,  
Will I be that one you need?  
Eu serei esse alguém de quem você precisa?  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
Eu farei o meu melhor, pra te proteger?  
When the tears get near your eyes  
Quando as lágrimas chegarem próximas dos seus olhos  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
Eu serei aquele que estará do seu lado?_

_Will I be there when you call me  
Eu estarei lá quando você me ligar  
In the middle of the night?  
No meio da noite?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down  
Eu impediria a chuva de cair  
Into your life?  
Na sua vida?  
I promise, I promise  
Eu prometo, Eu prometo  
I promise I will  
Eu prometo que eu vou._

_Will I take tender tender care of you?  
Eu vou cuidar carinhosamente de você?  
Take your darkest night and  
Pegar sua noite mais escura e  
Make it bright for you  
Transforma-la em brilhante pra você  
Will I be there to make you strong  
Eu estarei lá pra te fazer forte  
And to lean on?  
E lidar com tudo?  
When this world has turned so cold  
Quando esse mundo tiver se tornado tão frio  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?  
Eu serei aquele que estará lá para te segurar?"  
(I Promisse I will - Stacie Orrico)_

**N/A: ****Ameeei as reviewsdo último capítulo, quando li fiquei tão impolgada que caprichei no tamanho desse aqui!****Podem me apedrejar, eu sei que fui malvada demais nesse capítulo, desculpeeem mas é necessário para o rumo da história, ok? Não odeiem o Draco por favor, ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar. Gostaram das crianças em Hogwarts? No próximo capítulo tem mais sobre elas. O que vocês acham da Elizabeth?Gina começa a trabalhar em Hogwarts pra valer, como é que fica o Draco lásozinho com a Pansy hein? Como será que andam os planos dela? Enfim não percam o próximo capítulo! Vou agradecer mais uma vez pelas reviews maravilhosas que eu recebi, fico muito inspirada quando eu vejo que vocês estão gostando do que eu escrevo!Fora que eu tenho o costume de mandar e-mail pra quem deixa o endereço,pra avisar quando eu atualizo e até aceito no MSN pra dar sugestões aqui.Então gente, não custa nada:**

**D E I X A --- R E V I E W !**

**Ps: A questão DG ou HG. Muitas pessoas já me perguntaram se eu pretendo fazer essa fic com um fim DG ou HG, eu pessoalmente amoooooooo DG e torço por esse casal, mas como a fic ainda não está escrita não posso ter 100 de certeza de nada. Então veremos como as coisas vão caminhar, né?**


	4. Cap4 Insanidades

**Cap 4 – Insanidades**

**ATENÇÃO: Baixem a música Kiss the girl - Peter Andre, ela vai estar no próximo capítulo e tenho certeza que vai dar um toque muito especial então não deixem de fazer o download, quem quiser, eu mando por msn, e só pedir na review.**

Já havia passado um mês desde que Gina partira e a mansão estava sem graça e vazia, na verdade, Draco odiava retornar para ela todos os dias sabendo que ao cruzar os portões não encontraria uma menina loira pelos jardins, que ao chegar na sala de jantar não teria nenhuma surpresa com sua sobremesa predileta e ao chegar no quarto e se deitar, ele não poderia mais dormir ao lado dela, passando a mão naquele lindo cabelo vermelho.

O cheiro dela parecia sumir dos lençóis com o tempo, o que fazia com que Draco tivesse crises de insônia. A ausência dela fazia a casa parecer como na infância do loiro e isso trazia péssimas lembranças pra ele. Tudo aquilo que ele gostaria de esquecer parecia retornar com força total, os conselhos de seu pai de repente voltaram a fazer sentido para ele e todos os velhos hábitos pareciam retornar aos poucos também.

Para piorar a situação, seu setor no ministério estava em crise devido a suspeita de corrupção, é verdade que ele não era daqueles chefes amantes de regras mas ele nunca havia desviado nenhum único galeão das verbas e além disso ele fiscalizava os outros funcionários muito bem. Esse problema lhe dava trabalho dobrado já que o Ministério fazia questão que ele apresentasse relatórios para todos os tipos de ações.

Todos esses problemas somados estavam deixando Draco Malfoy esgotado e fora de controle e uma pessoa percebia isso muito bem, aliás, essa pessoa estava muito contente por tudo isso. Pansy Parkison se aproveitava cruelmente das situações.

O expediente estava quase no fim mas ela sabia que o loiro ainda estava em sua sala, antes de ir embora ela resolveu entrar e ver se ele queria alguma coisa e o encontrou em meio a muitas pilhas de pergaminhos analisando documentos.

- Já chega por hoje, né Draco? Desse jeito você não vai conseguir levantar amanhã.  
- Não enche – disse ele sem tirar os olhos do que estava lendo.  
- Você está parecendo um zumbi, sua cara está abatida, parece que não dorme a dias! – falou ela começando a reunir alguns dos papéis jogados na mesa.  
- Eu só estou cansado, melhor ir mesmo – disse ele afastando a cadeira da mesa e esticando os braços – estou quebrado, parece que me aplicaram a maldição cruciatus.  
- Vim ver se você queria alguma coisa – disse ela prestativa.  
- Ah quero sim! Tem aí um tranquilizante pra hipogrifo? – perguntou para a mulher que inicialmente fez cara de espanto mas logo em seguida teve a expressão iluminada com satisfação.  
- Isso eu não tenho. Mas eu costumava de tranquilizar em Hogwarts de outras formas – disse ela maliciosa para o loiro que a olhou desconfiado.  
- Isso não tranquiliza muito Pansy – disse ele azedamente.  
- Não estou falando de sexo Draco! – falou ela nem um pouco surpresa com o raciocínio dele.  
- Ah não? Está falando de que então?  
- Você não se lembra? Das vésperas de exame e jogos de quadribol?

E então ele se lembrou como em um flash, Pansy além de cafunés e outros agrados sempre fez uma massagem deliciosa, as vezes ele chegava estressado e dolorido depois do quadribol, mas bastava chamar a garota para o seu dormitório que ele saia renovado.

Isso significava que ela estava se oferecendo para fazer massagem nele? Draco a princípio teve receio e seu pensamento logo vôo para Gina, mas lembrou-se de que ela não estava mais com ele, que tinha preferido Hogwarts e o garoto de cabeça rachada. Ele não deveria ficar pensando em dar satisfações para ela, faria o que bem entendesse. Antes dela, sempre havia tido Pansy do seu lado, para fazer-lhe as vontades e o divertir e afinal de contas era só uma massagem, ou pelo menos isso era o que Draco pensava.

---------------------------------

O primeiro mês em Hogwarts havia passado voando para Elizabeth de tanto que ela se divertia no colégio. As matérias não eram difíceis, bastava um pouquinho de dedicação, o lugar era incrível e ela não parava de se surpreender a cada dia, a comida no fim das contas tinha se revelado deliciosa, calórica ou não, e ela havia parado de se preocupar com isso, estar com seus primos todos os dias também era super divertido, mas o melhor de tudo, sem dúvida, era estar na Sonserina.

Ela nunca pensou que fosse encontrar pessoas tão parecidas com ela, com os mesmos interesses e ambições. Apesar de ser seu primeiro ano ela era bastante popular e a maior parte de suas amigas estavam em anos mais adiantados que o seu. Os garotos pareciam babar por ela e ela apenas retribuía algumas gentilezas, embora não conseguisse admitir para si própria, ela tinha um pouco de medo.

O medo é claro, não era dos meninos em si, mas dos relacionamentos. A imagem que ela passava para todos era de que além de belíssima ela era segura e esperta, porém ela nunca havia namorado com ninguém e sentia um frio no estômago só de pensar em dar seu primeiro beijo.

Mas disso tudo, ninguém desconfiava, afinal ela era Elizabeth Marie Malfoy, puro sangue da alta sociedade, ambiciosa, inteligente, invejada e desejada.

---------------------------------

Mike Weasley mesmo com todas as lições e aulas chatas adorava Hogwarts, lá era o lugar perfeito para praticar toda espécie de travessura. Desde que ele e a irmã haviam entrado para o colégio eram conhecidos por divertir todos na sala comunal com piadas e histórias malucas, além de claro, mostras todos os logros que inventavam com os tios Fred e Jorge durante o verão.

Porém aquele segundo ano estava se revelando muito mais especial do que o primeiro. James, seu melhor amigo, agora estava estudando lá e na mesma casa que ele, mas melhor que isso, só podia ser a presença dela, e ela estava lá, todos os dias, se esbarravam pela biblioteca, no salão, conversavam no jardim e nos corredores.

E quando Mike estava com ela sentia que podia ficar lá para sempre e se esforçava muito para lembrar todo o seu estoque de frases engraçados porque ele amava faze-la rir, era incrível a maneira como o rosto dela parecia ainda mais gracioso com os dentes perfeitamente brancos a mostra. Aliás tudo era incrível nela, tudo era maravilhoso em sua prima, Elizabeth Malfoy.

- Pare de pensar na Eliza um pouco! Têmos que acabar o trabalho de História da Magia! – falou Mandy cutucando o irmão na sala comunal.  
- Eu não estava pensando nela – disse ele corando e pegando seu pergaminho.  
- Aff, depois de todos esses anos você ainda pensa que consegue esconder alguma coisa de mim Mike?  
- Já vi que não, né – disse ele mal humorado.  
- Mas o que eu não entendo é porque você esconde isso do James! – falou Mandy confusa.  
- Eu também não entendo – mentiu ele – Mas vamos fazer o trabalho logo!

---------------------------------

Elizabeth seguiu para a aula dupla de transfiguração com um sentimento estranho dentro de si, um misto de alegria e repulsa que ela não era capaz de identificar muito bem. A matéria era interessante mas muito difícil e o professor extremamente insuportável, sua turma dividiria espaço com a Grifinória e embora ela não gostasse da maioria dos alunos daquela casa, uma sensação boa passava por sua cabeça quando tinha essa aula.

Assim que chegou na sala com as amigas ela procurou James Potter com os olhos, ele estava conversando e rindo com um grupo de garotos e ela se sentou na carteira mais distante possível do rapaz. Estava difícil se controlar ultimamente e ela não queria começar a xinga-lo e arrumar confusão a toa.

James sabia que ela estava ali mesmo sem desviar os olhos da conversa, um brilho prateado passou no canto dos olhos dele, e ele mais uma vez amaldiçoou aqueles cabelos loiros platinados.

O professor Richard Lincon começou a aula mal humorado como sempre e James logo começou a viajar em seus pensamentos, ele estava revendo mentalmente um dos lances da última Copa de Quadribol quando uma voz o chamou a razão de novo:

- Posso fazer dupla com você James? – disse uma grifinória de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos verdes.  
- Claro Lucy – disse ele correndo os olhos pelo quadro e lendo o título "Transfiguração Reversa".  
- Não tão rápido Potter! – falou o professor Lincon – Eu escolherei as duplas dessa vez, não quero aquela conversinha da última aula se repetindo.  
- Sim senhor professor – disse o garoto desanimado, ele achava Lucy uma compania realmente agradável.  
- Um sonserino seria melhor para você – vendo a cara de horror de James ele falou novamente – Oras, não sou tão mau assim, porque não faz par com a senhorita Malfoy? Vi no Seminário das Bruxas que as famílias de vocês são amigas.  
- O Seminário é uma revista sensacionalista e mentirosa – disse Elizabeth revoltada do outro lado da sala.  
- Chega mocinha! – falou o professor irritado – Ande logo James, não posso perder todo a minha aula com isso!

O garoto atravessou a sala e sentou-se ao lado de Elizabeth sentindo aquele habitual perfume o envolver. O professor passou a distribuir maçãs entre as duplas que tinham um bancada e estavam de pé.

- Eu começo! – disse a menina – _Diffendo!  
__- Diffendo!_ – sem saber direito o que fazer, James repetiu o feitiço de corte.  
- Não seja burro, você tem que tentar transfigurar a maça para o que ela era antes.  
- Eu não sou burro, só não estava prestando atenção quando ele explicou.  
- Ah sei... – disse a garota irônica após conseguir transfigurar a maça corretamente – Tente isso então! _Incendio!_

A maça incendiou e Elizabeth começou a rir, James tentava sem sucesso algum transfigura-la de volta o que aumentava o riso da menina, algumas pessoas ao redor perceberam alarmadas o que estava acontecendo. O garoto sentiu raiva naquele momento, como ela era capaz de provocar sentimentos tão opostos nele? Porque ela fazia tanta questão de humilha-lo? E com esses pensamentos a flor da pele ele apontou para a barra das vestes da garota e murmurou sem pensar duas vezes:

_- Icendio!_

A menina gritou horrorizada e ele apagou o fogo com outro feitiço logo em seguida, uma fina fumaça cinza subia pela bancada e um pedaço das vestes dela estava arruinado, era possível agora ver os sapatos boneca pretos e um pedaço das pernas da garota.

- Transfigure isso – disse o garoto bufando de raiva.  
- Potter! Srta. Malfoy! Vocês enlouqueceram? Aonde pensam que estão? Eu disse fogo não, isso é muito perigoso! Poderiam ter se machucado seriamente. Detenção! Amanhã a noite! E agora, fora da minha sala! – gritou o professor histericamente e os dois pegaram os material e saíram rapidamente.

Do lado de fora da sala Elizabeth olhou o estrago na roupa e passou a mão na perna enquanto resmungava. James sentiu um aperto no estômago, ele tinha ido longe demais, sua raiva, frustração, decepção, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo o tinha dominado e com certeza ele tinha exagerado.

- Você está ok? – perguntou ele arrependido.  
- Seu doente! Você podia ter me machucado! – falou ela ainda alisando as pernas.  
- Você me provocou Elizabeth! – disse ele retornando ao antigo tom de voz depois de ter sido xingado.  
- E daí? Você precisava tacar fogo em mim! Você me odeia tanto assim! – gritou a menina para ele que de repente se viu desnorteado, a expressão dela não era agressiva, ela parecia frágil, magoada e para o espanto dele haviam lágrimas tímidas nos olhos dela.

Elizabeth encarou o garoto que parecia momentaneamente sem respostas, os olhos verdes levemente puxados pareciam perplexos. Naquele momento por mais raiva que ela sentia dele, James parecia incrivelmente bonito, não havia nenhum ar zombeteiro no rosto dele, ele parecia até mesmo preocupado. O garoto passou a mão pelo cabelo negro e liso nervosamente, antes de voltar a falar:

- Você colabora bastante para que eu te odeie – disse ele sinceramente.  
- Colaboro? Pensa mesmo que eu perderia meu tempo? Você é presunçoso igualzinho ao seu pai, sempre se achando importante, o centro das atenções.  
- Não ouse falar do meu pai ! – falou ele apontando o dedo para ela de forma ameaçadora.  
- Ouso isso e muito mais, ele é patético igual a você, sabe porque? Vocês dois se acham bons demais, as pessoas não merecem estar perto de pessoas tão virtuosas.  
- Chega de bobagens Elizabeth – disse o garoto respirando fundo - Você está bem ou não?  
- Que diferença faz pra você Potter? Você não se importa mesmo – falou ela amarga e saiu correndo com a mochila nos ombros.

---------------------------------

Aquele primeiro mês em Hogwarts embora um pouco doloroso havia sido muito bom para Virgínia Weasley, que passou a insistir que a chamassem pelo nome de solteira novamente, ela queria distância de qualquer coisa que lembrasse Draco Malfoy. Não haviam se falado mais desde que ela partira mas tinha lindo no Profeta Diário sobre o que estava acontecendo com o ex-marido, e por mais que quisesse evitar, ela se sentia preocupada por ele e as vezes se pegava pensando no que faria para ajudar se ainda estivesse ao seu lado, mas logo chacoalhava a cabeça e mandava essas idéias embora.

Por mais que os dias passassem ela não conseguia entender o porquê de Draco ainda não ter caído na real e percebido que fora insuportavelmente grosso e infantil, que estava criando uma separação por nada, mas essas conclusões pareciam não chegar nunca para ele, então Gina seguia em frente.

Seu trabalho era muito prazeroso, ela sentia-se revigorada toda vez que conseguia curar uma das crianças. Já estava quase na hora do jantar quando uma figurinha loira invadiu a enfermaria e jogou a mochila em uma das camas. A princípio Gina sorriu para a filha, ela estava com saudades pois evitava ver a menina todos os dias, queria que ela tivesse um pouco de liberdade como todos os outros estudantes. Seu sorriso porém foi substituído por choque quando ela viu as pernas da menina e o tecido queimado.

- Elizabeth! O que foi isso? Você está bem? Sente-se aqui – disse ela conjurando uma cadeira para a menina.  
- Estou bem mãe, não me machuquei não.  
- Não? Quem vai descobrir isso sou eu, agora fique quieta e deixa eu examinar – disse a ruiva aproximando a varinha das pernas da menina e fazendo alguns feitiços – parece ok. Mas se você sentir alguma coisa venha me procurar imediatamente.  
- Sim senhora – respondeu a menina e sem intenção fez com que a mãe se lembrasse de Draco outra vez com a resposta educada que ele tanto insistia.  
- Então? Como aconteceu isso? Foi um acidente em uma das aulas?  
- Acidente? Foi de propósito! – falou Elizabeth revoltada.  
- Como assim? – disse a mãe confusa começando a achar que a filha tinha colocado fogo em si própria.  
- Foi o mestiço nojento mãe! Ele tacou fogo em mim de propósito!  
- O James? Pare de chama-lo dessa forma filha! É extremamente ridículo.  
- Pois é, o fato é que foi o Potter!  
- E ele fez isso do nada? – disse Gina desconfiada pois conhecia muito bem a menina.  
- Nós estavamos discutindo, eu coloquei fogo na maça e... – começa a contar o ocorrido para a mãe - mas ele exagerou e muito, nada justifica!  
- Depende do que foi dito, de todo jeito os dois estão errados. Espero que o professor tenha dado uma detenção dupla – falou Gina séria.  
- De que lado você está afinal? – falou a menina horrorizada.  
- Do lado em que encaramos as responsabilidades pelos nossos atos.  
- Responsabilidades? Humpft.. Com licença – disse a garota se levantando e caminhando para a porta.  
- Elizabeth Marie Malfoy, nada de atormentar seu pai para que ele interfira nas decisões dos professores, ele já está com problemas demais, você errou e agora tem que pagar o preço, nada de corujas, ouviu bem?  
- Sim senhora – disse a menina frustrada, era exatamente isso que ela estava pensando em fazer, seu pai com certeza faria as suas vontades.

Mal a porta havia fechado ela se abriu depois de alguns segundos, Gina prevendo o retorno da filha começou a falar mesmo de costas para a entrada:

- Já disse que não Elizabeth, você e o James fizeram por onde!  
- O que houve com o James? – disse uma voz familiar que fez com que Gina se virasse para a porta e encontrasse Harry Potter entrando no local.

Gina sorriu e contou a história resumidamente para ele, que assim como ela concordou perfeitamente com as detenções. A ruiva percebeu que por mais que ele se mostrasse curioso sobre o assunto parecia um tanto quanto aéreo, distante.

- Então a que devo a visita?  
- Nada, passei só para conversar mesmo – disse Harry sem graça.  
- Tirando esse assunto do James está tudo bem? As aulas estão correndo bem? E Cho?  
- As aulas estão maravilhosas, é um sonho dar aula aqui.  
- E a Cho? – insistiu Gina, ela não sabia porque essa resposta parecia interessa-la tanto.  
- Indo... Algumas brigas, você sabe.  
- Ah que bom, porque eu ouvi um boato de que ela tinha ameaçado ir embora de Hogwarts – disse a ruiva sem mentir, afinal sua colega de trabalho Carmela tinha o quarto que ficava ao lado do casal e sempre os ouvia discutindo ao berros.  
- É verdade, mas talvez sejam só ameaças mesmo, ela é ciumenta por besteiras.  
- Eu ainda sou um problema? – perguntou a ruiva  
- Você nunca é problema, ela é que precisa de um tratamento psiquiátrico – disse o moreno rindo.

---------------------------------

Cho tinha acabado de dar sua última aula de vôo do dia e dava graças por isso. Sua cabeça estava explodindo desde a noite passada. As suas brigas com Harry estavam cada vez piores, ele continuava olhando para Virgínia cada vez mais e isso a enlouquecia. Já estava cogitando a hipótese de abandona-lo, ela não admitiria ser traída.

A briga somada aos gritos dos alunos medrosos na aula, tinham feito seu cérebro virar geléia e ela se viu ironicamente tendo que ir até a enfermaria para pegar uma poção, talvez, com um pouco de sorte, ela nem precisasse encontrar a ruiva que ela odiava.

Pórem ela encontrou algo muito pior quando empurrou a porta do local, Gina e Harry estavam bem próximos conversando, mas ela só foi capaz de ouvir as últimas frases que eles diziam:

- É verdade, mas talvez sejam só ameaças mesmo, ela é ciumenta por besteiras.  
- Eu ainda sou um problema? – perguntou a ruiva  
- Você nunca é problema, ela é que precisa de um tratamento psiquiátrico – disse o moreno rindo.

O pouco que faltava para o mundo de Cho Chang desabar, naquele momento, foi por água abaixo quando ela ouviu aquelas palavras. Ela sabia que os dois já tinham se envolvido há muito tempo atrás, mas quando eles se encontram no Quadribol anos depois Harry havia contado para ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas o quanto ela havia feito ele sofrer e a partir dali Cho passou a odiar a ruiva. Como alguém seria capaz de machucar uma pessoa como Harry? E então ela apaixonou-se por ele e passou a amar o jeito em que o cabelo dele insistia em ficar, as manias e brincadeiras.

Seu mundo com ele era feliz e completo, mas isso parecia se sacudir toda vez que Virgínia Malfoy se aproximava de seu marido, ele sempre ficava mais desatento e pensativo e Cho sabia que era porque ela ainda mexia com ele. Ela nunca imaginou como ele se distanciaria dela com a vinda de Gina para Hogwarts, mas isso estava acontecendo de uma maneira muito rápida e ela estava cansada de ser deixada de lado, cansada de não sentir retribuição por seus sentimentos. Aquela tinha sido a gota d'água.

- E você Harry Potter precisa aprender a ter alguma consideração pelas pessoas que amam você! – gritou ela surpreendendo os dois que olharam assustados para ela.  
- Oh não.. Cho eu não quis.. por favor espere! Espere Cho! – disse Harry correndo atrás da esposa e deixando Gina sozinha ainda assustada.

Era de se esperar que mais cedo ou mais tarde Cho Chang fosse ter uma reação como aquela. Gina estava se sentindo muito mal por tudo que havia acabado de acontecer, embora eles não estivessem fazendo nada demais, ela devia ter imaginado que Cho não gostaria de vê-los sozinhos. Ela nunca quis se meter na relação dos dois, nunca quis atrapalhar nada ou será que quis?

---------------------------------

- Você está falando das massagens? – perguntou Draco ainda desconfiado.  
- Claro! – disse Pansy como se fosse óbvio.

A idéia começou a soar cada vez mais convidativa para Draco Malfoy, ele estava super cansado, cheio de problemas e se esforçando muito para não pensar em Gina. E concluiu novamente que uma massagem não traria problema nenhum, e se trouxesse? Porque ele não parava de pensar como um homem casado?

Foi com esse pensamento que ele se levantou, pegou um pouco de pó de flu de um pote em cima da lareira e jogou no fogo que crepitava. Se ele pudesse ter visto a expressão sádica que Pansy fez as suas costas ele com certeza não teria dito as palavras abafadas que serviam de senha para a Mansão Malfoy e em seguida puxado ela para dentro das chamas.

Estar novamente no salão principal da Mansão Malfoy era como regressar no tempo para ela, sua memória foi de repente recheada de fragmentos passados:

"_Draco havia ido escolher um bom vinho na adega, Narcissa já se retirara para seus aposentos, estavam sentados na mesa Lúcio Malfoy e Pansy Parkison. Ela costumava frequentar a casa naquela época, seus 16 anos._

_- É bom que estejamos a sós, queria mesmo lhe falar.  
__- Pois não – disse a menina entre sorrisos.  
__- Conversei com o seu pai ontem, seria de muito gosto para mim que você e Draco se casassem, um herdeiro puro sangue, boas famílias, isso não é fácil de se arranjar. Além do mais, você especialmente me agrada muito – disse Lúcio passando a mão deliberadamente pelas coxas da menina por debaixo da mesa. Ela não se mexeu, apenas sorriu, odiava o contato dele, mas não ousaria reclamar dos abusos, não ousaria perder Draco.  
__- Fico muito satisfeita com isso tudo.  
__- Seu pai não soube me dar certeza, você é fértil? Tem algum problema? Porque quero um herdeiro saudável para a família.  
__- Não, tudo normal. Com certeza teremos um bom herdeiro.  
__- Que bom, embora não caiba a vocês se oporem ou não, resolvi comunicar logo que arranjaremos o casamento de vocês dois.  
__- Pois não pretendo me opor! – disse Pansy animada, mas sem poder falar mais nada porque Draco retornara a mesa"_

Ela seguiu Draco, embora não fosse necessário, se lembrava claramente do caminho para o quarto dele, o havia percorrido muitas vezes. A casa estava diferente, Virgínia fizera muitas mudanças por ali, mas ainda assim resistia a sua essência Malfoy, ficou surpresa quando percebeu que Draco não o levou para seu quarto e sim para um escritório.

- Com medo de profanar a caminha de sua esposa? – falou ela irônica.  
- Muito engraçado – disse Draco ao ouvir Pansy adivinhar seus pensamentos.  
- Não que eu queira me intrometer mais você vai deitar na mesa ou no tapete?

Ele não respondeu e disse o feitiço que revelava a passagem para a sala secreta de seu escritório. Ali era seu aposento favorito para evitar lembranças da ex-esposa, dessa vez evitaria com coisas melhores do que álcool.

- Quer algo para beber? – ofereceu o loiro.  
- Não, obrigada.

Ele se aproximou de um grande sofá verde de veludo e tirou a blusa preta num gesto rápido mas Pansy pode se deliciar com a cena como fizera muitas vezes antes em Hogwarts. O abdomem dele parecia mais definido embora a pele dele fosse translúcida como na sua adolescência. Ele se demorou olhando para ela e cruzou os braços, gostava de ser admirado, ela sabia disso.

- Vai ficar só olhando mesmo? – perguntou ele de maneira sedutora.

Ela atravessou a sala retirando os anéis caros que ostentava nos dedos e os deixou numa mesa próxima, quando se virou para o sofá encontrou ele virado de bruços já com a cabeça relaxada em uma almofada.

Levantou a saia um pouco e sentou-se por cima dele com uma perna em cada lado do corpo do loiro. Esse contato fez Draco se arrepiar, o peso dela sobre ele era algo que ele tinha esquecido, a pressão que as pernas delas faziam agarradas ao seu corpo, mas quando os dedos dela encostaram de leve na sua pele, ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou apenas na sensação que crescia dentro dele enquanto ela massageava suas costas.

Era incrivelmente relaxante, talvez pudesse ficar ali por horas. E talvez tivesse ficado se logo aquele cansaço não fosse substituído por outro sentimento, aquilo costumava acontecer quando ele era mais jovem, mas ele tinha imaginado que hoje seria capaz de controlar, estava muito enganado.

- Porque você não vira de frente? – disse ela se levantando de cima dele.

Draco não pensou duas vezes e virou o corpo para cima, logo Pansy já havia sentado sobre ele de novo e não mais massageava, agora se intrertia em alisar o abdomem de Draco, ora com as pontas dos dedos, ora com as unhas, ela sabia o quanto ele gostava daquilo, sua reação foi logo confirmada já que ela escolhera um lugar bem estratégico para se sentar.

Os olhos dele pareciam mais dilatados do que o normal, ele ostentava um sorriso peculiar, que ele costumava guardar para aquelas situações, os braços estavam por trás da cabeça, pareciam muito relaxado para Pansy. Os cabelos loiros caindo por cima dos olhos.

Mas não era isso que passava pela cabeça de Draco naquele momento. Ele estava deixando o desejo falar mais alto embora uma voz no fundo de sua mente dissesse que ele não devia estar fazendo aquilo, mas ele não soubesse porque, já que estava solteiro novamente, não podia haver nada de errado.

_"Leap tall hoes in a single bound  
__Pulo por cima de todas as putas de uma só vez  
__I'm single now  
__Estou solteiro agora  
__Got no ring on this finger now  
__Não tem nenhuma aliança nesse dedo agora  
__I'd never let another chick bring me down  
__Eu nunca vou deixar outra garota me deixar pra baixo"  
__Superman - Eminem_

E Pansy nunca havia lhe parecido tão linda e sedutora como naquele momento, nunca parecera tão irresistível. E como assim era ele não pode resistir mais, tirou as mãos de trás da cabeça e a puxou para um beijo. A boca dela estava muito quente e ele a beijou com ferocidade, como se pudesse expressar todo o desejo por ela que emanava dele naquele momento.

Ele a segurou e inverteu as posições ficando por cima dela, tirou o vestido dela rapidamente, queria vê-la por inteiro e não se surpreendeu ao percebeu que pouco havia mudado, porém agora suas formas pareciam ainda mais femininas e fartas. Mas ele não parou para se dedicar a elas, não queria ter tempo para arrependimentos, tirou a roupa que ainda lhe restava. E consumou o ato que seu corpo implorava, sem parar para pensar.

Draco apenas seguiu as suas vontades durante toda a madrugada e se satisfez o quanto foi capaz. Mal se lembra de como adormeceu, mais acordou sentindo-se saciado, abriu os olhos e procurou a morena pela sala, repetir a dose não seria uma má idéia, mas ela não estava mais lá.

**N/A: Queria agradecer pelas reviews passadas primeiro! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. Um final um pouco mais picante, mas a NC ainda não saiu, quem sabe mais tarde. No próximo capítulo o que será que passa pela cabeça de Draco depois de tudo isso? Como vai terminar a briga de Harry com Cho? E o que será que vai acontecer na detenção de James com Elizabeth?**

**ATENÇÃO: Baixem a música Kiss the girl - Peter Andre, ela vai estar no próximo capítulo e tenho certeza que vai dar um toque muito especial então não deixem de fazer o download, quem quiser, eu mando por msn, é só pedir na review.**

**D E I X E M --- R E V I E W**


	5. Cap5 Consequências

**N/A: Não se esqueçam que nesse cap tem uma song chamada Kiss the Girl - Peter Andre então tratem de baixar, ok? Garanto que fica muito mais legal com a música!**

**Cap 5 – Consequências**

_"Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões  
Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem  
Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos"  
Garotos - Leoni_

Pansy não estava mais lá, isso fez com que Draco voltasse a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, ela estava tão linda, ele tinha dito a si mesmo que ia resistir aos truques dela, que não ia se render as tentações como fazia quando era mais novo. Ele tinha pensado que agora que estava mais velho, teria mais autocontrole, mas estava muito enganado, seu autocontrole funcionava bem pouco com mulheres.

Draco se levantou do sofá, vestiu-se e foi para o seu quarto tomar um banho. O sentimento de satisfação que amanhecera em seu peito pareceu sofrer uma grande queda quando ele atravessou o quarto.

Ele pensou que a água fria do chuveiro poderia animar seus pensamentos, mas não foi o que aconteceu, tudo ali lembrava Gina. E aos poucos esse sentimento de culpa foi crescendo dentro dele. Não, ele não podia estar arrependido, isso não é algo que um Malfoy sentiria. Ele sentia raiva, raiva de ter perdido o controle, raiva de Pansy por estar tão estonteantemente bonita naquela noite, raiva dele mesmo, por ainda se culpar de algo que não era errado! Afinal, Gina tinha trocado ele pelo cabeça rachada! E então ele achou maravilhosamente confortável concentrar a sua raiva em Virgínia Weasley.

"_Tudo me traz você  
__E eu já não tenho pra onde correr  
__O que me dá raiva não é o que você fez de errado  
__Nem seus muitos defeitos  
__Nem você ter me deixado  
__Nem seu jeito fútil de falar da vida alheia  
__Nem o que eu não vivi aprisionado em sua teia  
__Que me dá raiva são as flores  
__E os dias de sol  
__São os seus beijos  
__E o que eu tinha sonhado pra nós  
__São seus olhos e mãos  
__E seu abraço protetor  
__É o que vai me faltar  
__O que fazer do meu amor?"  
__50 receitas - Leoni_

Embora fosse difícil ficar com raiva dela ali, naquele banheiro, naquele chuveiro:

"_O barulho da água caindo enchia o lugar mas não o suficiente para abafar Draco assobiando a nova música das Esquisitonas. Gina entrou no banheiro para pentear o cabelo, estava quase pronta, vestida para ir trabalhar em sua clínica._

_- Draco você vai ter que levar a Elizabeth para o ballet hoje – disse a ruiva parando diante do espelho  
__- De novo? – falou ele abrindo a porta do box e olhando pra ela.  
__- Sim senhor, eu estou muito ocupada essa semana – falou Gina penteando os cabelos com uma escova.  
__- Isso não é justo! Você vai ser castigada! – disse ele a surpreendendo e a puxando para dentro do chuveiro de roupa e tudo.  
__- Draco Malfoy! Seu cretino! Eu já estava pronta! – protestou ela tentando acerta-lo com a escova de cabelo enquanto ele a enfiava debaixo da água fria.  
__- Melhor você trocar de roupa mesmo, se você pegar uma chuvinha vai deixar os pacientes malucos – disse ele indicando a blusa branca dela que se tornara transparente com a água.  
__- Ah Draco, eu vou chegar atrasada! – reclamou ela enquanto ele a empurrava para a parede.  
__- Você nunca vai aprender né? Chegar na hora é falta de estilo – disse ele e a beijou calorosamente enquanto a segurava pela cintura, as mãos da ruiva percorriam as costas dele, ouviram um barulho, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu que era a escova que Gina inconscientemente acabara de deixar cair"_

Mas doía muito pensar nela, doía pensar no que ele tinha feito na noite passada e em tudo que ele havia dito pra Gina. Mas ele não chorou, não conseguiu, não quando ela pensava q ela podia estar curtindo ao lado de Potter naquele exato momento, e então sua dor aumentava e o corroía por dentro, ele lembrou das palavras de seu pai "Amor é a praga dos tolos, se não for forte o suficiente para domina-lo e acabar com ele, ele acaba com você". Ele não deixaria que acabasse com ele, ele iria arrancar aquilo dele, a qualquer custo.

Se arrumou e seguiu para o Ministério da Magia, era cedo demais, queria chegar antes de Pansy, seria melhor não ter que encara-la. A mesa dela estava vazia, o que foi um alívio, mas quando ele entrou na sua sala, ela estava lá, sentada em sua cadeira, com as belas pernas cruzadas por cima da mesa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Esperando por você – disse ela sem se mover.  
- Eu não te pago pra você ficar aí confortável na minha cadeira de couro de dragão.  
- Eu pensei que podíamos aproveitar o couro confortável da sua cadeira juntos.  
- Você nunca leu em revistas femininas que depois de fazer sexo com alguém você tem que esperar a pessoa te mandar uma coruja antes de se oferecer novamente?  
- Não fale desse jeito, e eu não estou me oferecendo – falou ela indignada.  
- Bla, bla, ok. Agora saia da minha mesa que eu tenho mais o que fazer – disse ele empurrando as pernas dela.  
- Ok, se é assim que você quer. Eu também tenho coisas a fazer – disse ela azeda e se levantou.

Draco Malfoy se sentou em sua cadeira e olhou para a pilha de papéis em que provavelmente trabalharia o resto do dia, ele tentava procurar a falha para o desvio de dinheiro em que tanto insistiam mas, tudo parecia estar na mais perfeita ordem.

Molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a trabalhar em mais um relatório.

---------------------------------

Gina fechou o jornal extremamente aborrecida, as notícias sobre a corrupção no setor em que Draco trabalhava continuavam, ele estava cheio de problemas e mesmo assim era incapaz de procura-la. Então ela viu que era uma idéia estúpida, depois de tudo que ele tinha dito pra ela, ela jamais o receberia novamente.

Pensando bem ela só iria rever Draco para resolver um único assunto, ela estava pensando seriamente em ir ao Ministério da Magia, pedir seu divórcio. Por mais que ela sentisse falta dele, da casa, de tudo, ela não daria o braço a torcer novamente, ela tinha tentado mostrar o quando ele estava sendo imbecil e só o que ele fez foi ofende-la.

Saindo dos seus pensamentos ela olhou para os dois lugares vazios na mesa dos professores, Harry e Cho não tinha aparecido para o café. Isso a estava deixando cada vez mais preocupada, será que a briga tinha sido tão séria assim? Mas uma coisa quase fez com que ela gritasse de surpresa, uma mulher loira atravessou o salão desengonçadamente, parando e observando as coisas ao redor com muito interesse, ela usava vestes verde-limão e brincos roxos em forma de caldeirões. Os cabelos eram loiros e muito compridos. E foi com os grandes olhos azuis admirados que Luna Lovegood sorriu para Gina sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Luna! Meu deus! O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Gina abraçando a amiga que não via há muito tempo.  
- Nossa Gina, que legal essa recepção. Pensei que tinha me esquecido ou foi aquele sonserino que não te contou dos 74 recados que eu deixei lá no Ministério chamando você pra sair?  
- Ah Luna, o Draco é um idiota mesmo. É claro que eu não te esqueci.  
- Fico feliz então, mais feliz por você ter terminado com ele – disse ela sinceramente, como sempre, sem se preocupar de ser indelicada.  
- Mas porque você está aqui? – disse ela pra não responder ao comentário.  
- Sou a nova professora de vôo.

---------------------------------

- É claro que ele também é bonito, mas o Jones, aquele do quarto ano, nossa dá de 10 a 0! Nossa quando ele fala comigo eu fico que nem gnomo na lama!  
- Você é doida Mandy – disse a prima Elizabeth que havia se sentado com eles depois de tanto insistirem.  
- É doida mesmo, tá cansada de saber que o mais bonito da Grifinória sou eu – disse Mike segurando uma torrada.  
- Ah é mesmo! Como podemos esquecer de você? – disse Elizabeth risonha abraçando o primo. James que assistia a conversa fechou a cara, então a menina deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Mike.

Elizabeth ficou muito feliz ao ver a coruja cinza descer rodopiando em sua direção, reconhecia muito bem as corujas do Ministério da Magia e nem foi preciso confirmar o selo que lacrava o pacote, sabia muito bem, quando abriu e viu o pergaminho, era uma carta de seu pai:

_Bom dia Elizabeth,_

_Como estão indo as aulas? Espero que esteja se esforçando para ganhar muitos pontos para a Sonserina! Não se preocupe comigo, as coisas estão sob controle por aqui. Estou lhe mandando um presentinho, essência de carvalho, com certeza depois que tomar esse vidrinho vai sentir que aos poucos seu raciocínio vai aumentar, vai te ajudar a ganhar mais pontos, mais não conte pra ninguém, nem pra sua mãe, é uma poção ilegal, ela me mataria se soubesse._

_Draco Malfoy_

A caligrafia parecia meio apressada, mas ela não reparou muito. Quando olhou no fundo da caixa viu o vidrinho verde, ela o abriu e virou de uma vez, imaginando que teria um gosto insuportável, mas parecia mais com, uva? Ou seria melancia? A poção desceu gelada pela sua garganta, mas não sentiu nada acontecer, talvez levasse algum tempo.

- O que é isso que você tomou? – perguntou Mike.  
- Uma poção pra dor de cabeça, meu pai me mandou porque eu me queixei que essas de Hogwarts não funcionam muito bem – mentiu ela.  
- Até parece, elas curam de tudo – falou Mandy.  
- Nem sempre, bem vou indo para a aula gente, até mais – disse ela pegando a mochila e deixando a mesa da Grifinória com um James muito mal humorado a encarando.

---------------------------------

Harry se recusava a levantar, não sentia fome nenhuma para ir tomar café, só teria que dar aula bem mais tarde, o melhor a fazer era ficar ali, remoendo sua tristeza. A ficha ainda não tinha caído muito bem, Cho tinha ido embora, terminado com ele. A briga tinha sido horrível, ela disse que ele era um covarde por faze-la sofrer, por faze-la acreditar que ele a amava e em todo esse tempo só havia espaço em seu coração para Virgínia Weasley.

Ele tinha insistido muito para que ela não fosse embora, mas ela tinha sido irredutível, disse que não tinha mais volta, que ele deveria contar ao James e avisa-lo que ela viria visitar o filho nos fins de semana.

Só de pensar em contar tudo aquilo ao filho fazia com que Harry se sentisse pior ainda, ele não queria que o menino pensasse que a culpa era dele. Mas ele tinha feito tudo errado, mais uma vez estragara tudo.

Ouviu três batidas tímidas na porta, ia responder, dizer que fossem embora, que ele não queria falar com ninguém. Mas a voz se recusou a sair e depois de alguns segundos a porta foi abrindo devagarinho, Gina Weasley entrou no quarto, os olhos estavam muito vermelhos e algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Ah Harry, eu não imaginava – disse ela entre soluços indo em direção a cama e se jogando nos braços dele – se eu soubesse que ela reagiria assim, eu nunca..  
- Shiii.. Você não tem culpa – falou Harry também com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- É claro que tenho! Eu não devia ter vindo pra Hogwarts, não devia ter conversado com você sozinha, eu estraguei o seu casamento.  
- Não estragou nada Ginny, eu que errei o tempo inteiro, se tem alguém culpado nessa história, esse alguém sou eu – falou ele enquanto a abraçava tentando acalma-la.  
- Eu me sinto tão culpada!  
- Não faça isso... A culpa é minha, eu fiz tudo errado, Cho estava certa, eu não devia ter me casado com ela, eu não devia ter insistido tanto para que tudo desse certo, eu jamais poderia ter tido um filho com ela! – desabafou Harry.  
- O que você está dizendo?  
- Mas não... Eu fiz de tudo para que desse certo, de tudo para que o nosso casamento funcionasse, eu não devia ter feito isso.  
- Porque Harry?  
- Porque! – exclamou ele, Gina encarava seus olhos verdes, havia dor dentro deles, tanta que chegava a machuca-la - Porque eu nunca a amei! Nem por um segundo eu fui capaz de ama-la, eu fiz o máximo que pude, mas foi tudo inútil, minha vida é uma grande farsa.  
- Farsa? – disse Gina confusa.  
- Eu fui um mentiroso, eu a iludi o tempo todo, eu fiz tudo errado.  
- Não Harry! – disse Gina agarrando o rosto dele com as duas mãos – Você fez isso porque achou que seria feliz! Não tem nada de errado em tentar ser feliz!  
- Eu deveria ter imaginado que eu nunca – falou ele olhando nos olhos dela – conseguiria ser feliz longe da pessoa que eu amo.

As palavras soavam estranhas no ouvido de Gina, será que era verdade? Que ele nunca tinha conseguido esquece-la? Que seu casamento com Cho tinha sido apenas uma forma desesperada de tentar ser feliz? Ela não conseguia acreditar, não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que dizer. Então ficou calada, com as mãos ainda segurando o rosto dele úmido de lágrimas.

- Gina – falou ele suspirando, tomando coragem, seu coração descompassado dentro do peito, ele abriu a boca para falar, mas da sua voz saíram outras palavras – eu tenho que falar com o James.  
- Ah.. ok – falou ela desconcertada, poderia jurar que ele iria lhe dizer alguma coisa especial, mas resolveu que seria melhor se retirar – Eu vou indo então, muito trabalho lá na Enfermaria, você sabe, qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.

Ele sorriu embora jurasse que seu rosto não fosse capaz de transparecer alguma reação alegre. Depois que ela saiu do quarto, ele voltou a se afundar na cama, agora estava mais confuso do que antes, tinha falado demais e ele não queria sofrer de novo.

---------------------------------

James caminhava descontente para sua primeira aula, a cena do café definitivamente tinha feito ele perder o ânimo, ele odiava o jeito carinhoso que Elizabeth tratava Mike, era tão irritante! Mike caminhava pensativo ao seu lado, ambos levaram alguns segundos pra perceber o professor Lincon gritando:

- Você está me ouvindo! – falou ele parando diante de James.  
- Estou sim.  
- Sua detenção será hoje a noite, as nove horas, na Torre de Astronomia, não se atrase!  
- Pode deixar – disse James fingindo entusiasmo.  
- Não seja debochado! 5 pontos a menos pra Grifinória! – disse o professor ignorando as caras horrorizadas dos dois grifinórios.  
- Que injustiça! – reclamou Mike  
- Se reclamar mais vai perder pontos também Weasley. Potter, seu pai pediu que você vá até o dormitório dele, é urgente.  
- Sim senhor – disse James cabisbaixo.

O professor se afastou deixando o menino perdido em seus pensamentos, ele teria uma detenção com Elizabeth, a noite inteira cumprindo uma tarefa estúpida ao lado dela, sentimentos opostos sacudiam o seu estômago. Antes que a situação piorasse ele se despediu de Mike e seguiu para o quarto do pai, estava curioso. O que será que ele teria de tão urgente pra falar a ponto de atrasar a primeira aula dele?

Não se lembrava de ter visto uma expressão preocupada no rosto do pai na hora do café, aliás, nem reparara nos pais hoje, de tão concentrado que estava com a presença inusitada de Elizabeth na mesa da Grifinória. Ela como sempre, atrapalhando tudo.

---------------------------------

Harry ouviu as batidas na porta, dessa vez sabia perfeitamente quem estava do outro lado e não respondeu novamente, não porque as palavras se recusassem a sair, mas porque ele tinha medo do que elas pudessem fazer ao seu filho, ele queria poder ter como evitar tudo aquilo.

Ele nunca se imaginou sendo pai, James tinha vindo meio inesperado e até hoje ele se sentia perdido quando tinha que conversar algo sério com ele, a verdade é que Harry Potter ainda se sentia um garoto, incapaz de ter responsabilidade pela vida de alguém, mas ele tinha, e amava muito o filho.

James entrou sem ser convidado e viu o pai sentado na cama, seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos, o cabelo desarrumado como o seu, uma expressão abatida no rosto, não parecia ter dormido. Mil coisas correram pela cabeça do menino, todo o tipo de tragédia que a imaginação de um jovem pode alcançar, ele sentiu suas pernas vacilarem quando ouviu a voz do pai, fraca e tremida:

-Filho, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar. Você já está crescido, tenho certeza que já entende como essas coisas funcionam.  
- O que houve! – disse James apertando os verdes olhos puxados com apreensão e correndo para se sentar ao lado do pai.  
- Eu e sua mãe, bem você sabe, estavamos brigando muito ultimamente, ontem conversamos e resolvemos que seria melhor nos separarmos, não está mais dando certo – falou Harry com o coração partido ao ver os olhos do filho se encherem de lágrimas.  
- Não pode ser – falou o menino incrédulo.  
- Ah James, me desculpe, mas tenha certeza de que faremos sempre o que é melhor pra você. Melhor do que ficarmos juntos sempre discutindo! Nada vai mudar entre eu e você, nem entre a sua mãe e você, continuamos a ama-lo do mesmo jeito – falou o pai tentando encontrar as palavras.  
- Nada vai mudar! – perguntou o garoto se levantando – Como nada vai mudar? Vocês não estão mais juntos e nada vai mudar?  
- Eu entendo que isso vai modificar a sua vida James! Mas não vai mudar o amor que sentimos por você, e é isso que é importante, o resto são problemas de casais, você não tem que se preocupar com isso.  
- E onde ela está ? – perguntou James ainda inconformado.  
- Ela voltou pra casa, largou o emprego, mas disse que vai voltar pra te ver nos fins de semana, que vai alugar um apartamento em Hogsmead.  
- Você sabe, ela não vai fazer isso.  
- Como não? É claro que vai! Ela morreria de saudades – disse Harry tentando consolar o filho.  
- Não minta pra mim pai! Chega de mentiras! Eu não sou mais criança sabia?  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Você acha mesmo que eu não ouvi vocês brigando naquele natal que passamos na Toca? Eu escutei tudo!

"_Era Natal na Toca, a família toda estava reunida. James estava no quarto de Mike e Mandy vasculhando os logros que se amontoavam por todo o quarto para passar o tempo, tinha preferido subir e se distanciar da prima Elizabeth. Odiava a maneira como ela roubava toda a atenção da casa, dos avós, até mesmo de seus pais, odiava a garota embora ambos tivessem apenas 9 anos, já tinham brigas bem feias._

_Enquanto procurava por algo divertido viu um pacote nomeado Orelhas Extensíveis, com um pouco de receio ele aproximou um dos barbantes do ouvido e se assombrou ao ouvir a voz alta de diversos moradores da casa. Então se abaixou e focalizou o barbante no chão, duas vozes soavam bem claras, só que vinham da cozinha da casa._

_- Ah que lindinho nessa foto! Tinha quantos anos? – era a voz de sua Tia Hermione.  
__- Dois anos. Vira a folha, olha essa que fofa, eu grávida! Olha a cara do Harry! – respondeu sua mãe, Cho Chang, as duas deveriam estar vendo um velho álbum de fotografias.  
__- Me lembro como se fosse ontem do choque que o Harry teve! Ele não esperava mesmo – falou Hermione.  
__- Não esperava porque eu tinha parado de tomar a poção anticoncepcional sem avisar a ele.  
__- Eu sei! Ele ficou uma fera mesmo, não queria ter filhos, mas se você queria tanto, eu acho justo – disse a mulher simpática.  
__- Eu não queria também, mas você sabe, Virgínia me contou que estava tentando engravidar, eu fiquei com medo e resolvi engravidar também. De que outro jeito eu conseguiria segurar ele?  
__- Você está brincando né? – perguntou Hermione assustada.  
__- Claro que não – respondeu Cho com a voz firme.  
__- Então você nunca quis ter filhos? Só engravidou pra evitar que o Harry te deixasse!  
__- Dito dessa forma parece cruel, não é bem assim – falou Cho meio ofendida.  
__- Não parece cruel, é cruel, nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso – a voz de Harry surpreendeu a conversa das duas, ele parecia ter entrado no aposento de maneira despercebida.  
__- Harry! Não é bem isso o que você está pensando! – disse Cho desconcertada.  
__- Ah é? O que é então? – falou ele com raiva.  
__- Eu não queria ter filhos, mas tinha medo de te perder. Embora eu não tivesse vontade de engravidar, James veio, e eu o amo, você sabe disso.  
__- O ama mesmo? Ou faz de tudo uma farsa pra conseguir me segurar? – falou ele repetindo as palavras dela.  
__- Ah Harry, não me trate assim – falou ela nervosa – Por favor, você não está pensando em contar isso a ele não é? Não tem mais importância, eu o amo e ponto final.  
__- Claro que não vou contar, mas não por você, por ele, não quero que ele sofra._

_James jogou o barbante longe, não queria ouvir mais nada. Ele tentava segurar o choro mas tudo que ele tinha acabado de ouvir parecia inundar seus pensamentos. Então ele fechou os olhos e pediu, pediu várias vezes, para que seus pais nunca se separassem, porque se a sua mãe fosse embora, não teria mais motivo para vê-lo, eles não podiam se separar nunca."_

- Ela nunca me quis! Sempre foi você em primeiro lugar! Eu nunca tive importância e agora que acabou, duvido que ela vai vir me visitar.  
- Não diga isso James! Sua mãe pode ter tido um motivo ruim para engravidar, mas quando você nasceu, ela foi uma mãe maravilhosa, ela te ama e tenho certeza que ela virá.  
- Como você sabe? – perguntou James para o pai, que na verdade não tinha a mínima idéia se Cho cumpriria a sua palavra, mas ele faria de tudo para que ela viesse, não queria ver o filho sofrendo, doía muito.  
- Eu sei.  
- Você promete que ela virá?  
- Eu prometo – disse o pai se levantando e abraçando o filho com força, como costumava fazer quando ele caia da bicicleta e ralava o joelho, era difícil e estranho aceitar que ele estava crescendo.

---------------------------------

O dia estava custando a passar para Elizabeth Malfoy, parecia que cada minuto durava uma eternidade. Não que ela estivesse louca pra cumprir uma detenção, mas o fato de que passaria a noite ao lado de James Potter a deixava muito ansiosa.

A essência de carvalho que seu pai enviara para ela ainda não parecia ter surgido efeito em seu raciocínio, porque ela continuava muito confusa sobre seus sentimentos. Talvez funcionasse só com coisas lógicas, bem, com coisas físicas com certeza não funcionava, porque ela estava indo muito mal na aula de vôo.

Uma tal de Luna Lovegood era sua nova professora, ela costumava achar Cho Chang um tanto sonsa, mas essa era o cúmulo! Elizabeth logo a classificou como a pessoa mais maluca e ridícula que ela já tinha conhecido, não conseguia entender como podia ter sido contratada para dar aula.

Luna Lovegood não quis dar detalhes, disse apenas que Cho Chang se demitiu, Elizabeth estava achando aquilo cada vez mais estranho, ela tinha visto James no café e ele parecia bem normal, não contou a novidade para ninguém, o que será que teria acontecido?

- Todos prontos? Não se esqueçam de equilibrar o peso? Nem de pensarem em fadas azuis, elas repelem os zarfinídeos! Então, um, dois, três e já!

Mais uma vez Elizabeth subiu a menos de um metro do chão e de maneira desajeitada, isso a estava deixando extremamente constrangida, ela odiava quando não era boa em alguma coisa. Talvez aquela professora estúpida não soubesse ensinar as técnicas direito. Estava saturada daquela aula, e ainda faltavam muitas pra terminar o dia, pensou que seria melhor inventar uma desculpa e esperar pela próxima aula no salão comunal.

- Professora Lovegood!  
- Sim Srta. Malfoy.  
- Eu estou me sentindo mal, posso ir até a enfermaria?  
- Não vou deixar você sair sempre da minha aula com uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas pode ir.  
- Elizabeth nem tentou discutir com a professora, aproveitou a chance e foi em direção ao castelo, sob o protesto de muitos alunos:  
- Eu também quero ir!  
- Também estou me sentindo mal!  
- Só porque ela é famosinha.  
- Calma crianças, intriga é um dos efeitos colaterais da presença dos zarfinídeos, vocês logo vão melhorar.

---------------------------------

Gina Weasley enfaixava o braço de uma quartanista, embora estivesse concentrada no que estava fazendo permitia que sua mente vagasse pelos últimos acontecimentos. A separação de Harry estava mexendo muito com ela, ela odiava ver o amigo daquela forma, a fazia lembrar de quando ela o havia abandonado.

Ela lamentava muito ter causado tanta dor para Harry, e tudo isso graças a Draco Malfoy, que havia entrado na sua vida, dito que a amava e agora era incapaz de dar o braço a torcer para te-la de volta.

Pedir o divórcio, era isso que ela faria, mostraria a ele que tudo estava realmente acabado. Embora Gina não admitisse, seu subconsciente lhe dizia que isso era uma medida desesperada para chamar a atenção do ex-marido. O que lhe parecia certo porém era que ela deveria esquecer Draco de uma vez por todas e quem sabe dar uma chance... Não! Aí já é demais Gininha, acorde!

---------------------------------

Draco Malfoy largara os talheres em cima do prato de maneira mal educada, é óbvio que ele sabia todas as regras de etiqueta, mas estava aborrecido, não só com seus problemas profissionais, mas com todos os sentimentos que não paravam de confronta-lo.

- Vai quebrar a louça – disse Pansy e em seguida tomou um gole de sua taça.

Ele não sabia muito bem que idéia maluca era aquela de ter levado Pansy Parkison para o restaurante mais caro da Londres Bruxa, talvez ele estivesse tentando provar algo pra ele mesmo. Tentando provar que não sentia nada por Gina, que podia brincar a vontade com Pansy sem se envolver, que podia agir da maneira como um Malfoy agiria.

Draco apertou a mão dela por cima da mesa e sorriu, ia rebater o comentário dela sobre a louça quando sentiu um clarão ofuscar sua vista, uma fumaça púrpura encheu o cômodo.

- Malditos paparazzi! – exclamou ele aproveitando que segurava a mão dela para aparatarem juntos em frente ao portões de Mansão Malfoy.

---------------------------------

James apressou o passo, tinha se demorado demais no banho e estava atrasado para a detenção, sabia que o professor não ia gostar nada disso. Quando ele finalmente alcançou a Torre de Astronomia e empurrou a pesada porta, encontrou o Prof. Lincon com uma cara muito irritada e Elizabeth de braços cruzados parecendo extremamente entediada.

- Atrasado para a detenção Potter?  
- Me desculpe professor.  
- Pois bem, agora que estamos aqui, posso conversar com vocês. Em primeiro lugar devo admitir que estou extremamente decepcionado com o comportamento de vocês na aula anterior. Os dois são alunos que eu prezo muito, sabem ser talentosos quando desejam. Mas o que fizeram na aula passada foi inaceitável! Não devem mais desobedecer as instruções, quando eu disser nada de fogo é nada de fogo! Quando eu dizer transfigurem a maçã é transfigurar a maçã é não sua dupla! Eu acho sinceramente, que a responsabilidade não é...

O professor prosseguiu seu discurso por alguns minutos, Elizabeth o encarava com uma expressão debochada e James se segurava para não bocejar e parecer mal educado, não queria perder mais pontos para a sua casa.

- Enfim, vamos a tarefa, a professora de Astronomia me disse que gostaria de ter um mapa estelar do exato momento em que o comenta Jolley irá passar, incluindo o alinhamento dos planetas, mas que andava muito cansada para permanecer acordada vigiando estrelas. Então pensei que seria ótimo vocês contribuírem com o material didático utilizado em sala.  
- Vamos ter que ficar aqui a noite toda! – disse Elizabeth escandalizada.  
- Não, podem ir embora quando acabarem o mapa.  
- E esse cometa vai passar que horas? – perguntou James.  
- Creio que por volta de meia noite, mas não existe nada muito preciso. Sem mais delongas, ajustem os telescópios e podem começar, nem preciso lembrar que a magia não é permitida na tarefa. Então, boa noite! – disse ele entregando uma cartela estelar vazia para James.  
- Ei! Isso não é justo! – protestou Elizabeth  
- Sem reclamações Srta. Malfoy! – disse o professor fechando a porta ao se retirar.

Elizabeth saiu batendo os pés em direção a varanda onde os telescópios estavam arrumados um ao lado do outro. Uma brisa fresca corria pela torre, lá embaixo as folhas do salgueiro lutador se agitavam levemente.

O telescópio que a garota escolheu estava praticamente ajustado para ela, só foi preciso fazer alguns retoques, ao contrário de James que permaneceu um longo tempo girando os botões de seu telescópio ao lado de Elizabeth. Ele estava muito calado, um jeito estranho, aquilo estava incomodando a loira.

- Então, está desse jeito porque? Se arrependeu de ter arruinado minhas vestes? – disse a garota o provocando e tentando puxar assunto.  
- Até parece – disse ele sem olhar pra ela, encarando o céu acima deles.  
- O que houve então?  
- Nada que te interesse.  
- É por isso que não nos damos bem, você é sempre estúpido quando eu tento conversar com você – reclamou a menina.  
- Ah, o seu método de dizer frases enigmáticas e sair correndo está fazendo maravilhas pro nosso relacionamento – disse James se virando para ela e se arrependendo de ter dito relacionamento, não queria que ela pensasse.. Porque ela pensaria uma bobagem dessas?  
- Porque você não me diz logo porque temos uma professora idiota, que usa vestes ultrapassadas, nos ensinando a voar ao invés da sua mãe? – disse a menina tentando constrange-lo também.  
- Meus pais se separaram – falou ele voltando a encarar o céu.  
- Não é o fim do mundo Potter.  
- Eu não estou dizendo que é.

Elizabeth ao saber daquela notícia compreendeu a maneira quieta como ele estava agindo, ela queria dizer algumas palavras reconfortantes, quem sabe até mesmo abraça-lo, mas não conseguia fazer nada disso. Então ela andou até o lado do telescópio dele e sentou no parapeito da varanda, de costas para a paisagem e de frente para o garoto.

- Você se acostuma aos poucos, não é tão ruim assim – disse ela sem jeito.

_**Kiss the girl – Peter Andre**_

_There you see her  
__Então você a vê  
Sitting there across the way  
__Sentada ali no meio do caminho  
She don't got a lot to say  
__Ela não tem muito o que dizer  
But there's something about her  
__Mas tem algo sobre ela  
And you don't know why  
__E você não sabe porque  
But you're dying to try  
__Mas você está doido pra tentar  
You wanna kiss the girl  
__Você quer beijar a garota_

James ouviu as palavras sem absorver muita coisa, de repente aquela proximidade com ela tinha feito ele esquecer qualquer problema sobre seus pais. O jeito como ela falava, como se tivesse medo de parecer simpática, como se estivesse com medo dele, aquilo mexia com ele.

Então ele a encarou demoradamente, ela estava linda, todos os sentimentos que ele oprimia dentro dele se libertaram naquele instante, ele queria dizer a ela o que estava sentindo, queria saber o que ela sentia também, mas não tinha coragem.

- Engraçado você está sendo tão sociável comigo hoje – falou ele a instigando.  
- Bom se você está reclamando eu posso voltar ao meu telescópio – disse a garota saindo do parapeito, voltando ao chão e fazendo menção de sair dali.  
- Não! – disse James sem pensar e a segurou pelo braço.

Elizabeth estava surpresa com a atitude do garoto, ela tinha impedido que ela fosse embora, o que ele tinha em mente? Será que estava tentando brincar com ela? Ela olhou firme nos olhos dele, mas ele a encarava com uma expressão bem diferente, então sem poder evitar ela corou, como raramente fazia. A mão dele estava quente, isso fez com que ela desejasse que ele não a soltasse nunca mais já que sua pele estava fria como de costume.

_Yes, you want her  
__Sim, você a quer  
Look at her, you know you do  
__Olhe para ela, você sabe que você quer  
Possible she wants you too  
__Possivelmente ela te quer também  
There is one way to ask her  
__Só tem um jeito de perguntar a ela  
It don't take a word  
__E não é preciso de uma palavra  
Not a single word  
__Nem uma simples palavra  
Go on and kiss the girl  
__Vai lá e beije a garota_

James a encarou aturdido, ela tinha corado, será que isso significava que ela estava sentindo algo por ele também? Ele queria perguntar mas não sabia como.

- Porque você está corando? – disse ele atrapalhado.  
- Eu não estou corando! – mentiu ela – Você está.

Disse a garota encostando os dedos na bochecha dele e embora ele não estivesse corando antes, aquele toque fez o calor subir ao seu rosto e ele soltou o braço dela constrangido.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
__Parece um menino muito tímido  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
__Ele não vai beijar a garota_

- Você é sempre assim cabeça dura, né? Nunca admite o que está acontecendo – disse James soltando a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.  
- Cabeça dura? – falou ela retirando a mão do rosto dele e fechando a cara.

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
__Isso não é triste?  
Ain't it a shame?  
__Isso não é uma vergonha?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
__Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota._

Agora ele tinha estragado tudo, estava indo tão bem! James pensou em algo rapidamente para tentar consertar o que tinha dito, mas não estava conseguindo formular algo bom.

Olhou para os terrenos da escola lá embaixo, a grama verde interrompida pelo enorme espelho d'água, o lago refletia uma claridade azul, tudo parecia uma moldura perfeita para Elizabeth. Os cabelos loiros sacudiam levemente com a brisa, ela estava paralisada esperando uma resposta dele e ele disse o melhor que pode.

- Eu não posso reclamar muito disso, eu as vezes não consigo dizer o que eu estou sentindo.  
- Como assim? – perguntou ela sentindo seu coração acelerar.  
- Bem, eu, sabe.. Você e eu.. Na verdade o que eu estou tentando dizer é que... – ele parou e respirou fundo, ela continuava muda encarando ele, os olhos cinzas com uma expressão indecifrável.

_Now's your moment  
Agora é o seu momento_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon  
__Flutuando numa lagoa azul  
Boy you better do it soon  
__Garoto é melhor você fazer isso logo  
No time will be better  
__Não haverá momento melhor que esse  
She don't say a word  
__E ela não diz uma palavra  
And she won't say a word  
__E ela não dirá uma palavra  
Until you kiss the girl  
__Até que você beije a garota_

As palavras pareciam se perder na boca de James, a garota estava incrivelmente linda, a pele pálida tinha um tom avermelhado nas bochechas e seus lábios lembravam a ele uma pequena e delicada cereja. Então ele sentiu a vontade de beija-la crescer dentro dele. Ele estava assustado, com medo de fazer algo errado, tentou se lembrar rapidamente de todas as dicas que já escutara sobre o assunto mas nada parecia servir.

Então ele fez algo simples, mas que parecia ser extremamente necessário naquele momento, apoiou as duas mãos no parapeito, uma mão de cada lado de Elizabeth, a prendendo entre a varanda e ele. Parecia de vital importância diminuir a distância entre eles, e agora seus corpos estavam a poucos centímetros.

_  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
__Não se assuste  
Go on and move your head  
__Vai lá e mexa a sua cabeça  
You gotta kiss the girl  
__Você tem que beijar a garota_

- Então... – disse Elizabeth tentando encorajar James a terminar a frase.  
- Eu sei que isso não deve ficar muito claro pra você normalmente, mas é que eu.. eu gosto de você... – disse ele se aproximando ainda mais da menina.  
- Todos gostam de mim! – falou ela com receio e se afastou um pouco encostando no parapeito.

James parou por um minuto, será que aquilo era um sinal para que ele desistisse? Significa que ela não correspondia aos seus sentimentos? Ele havia guardado tudo aquilo a sete chave, nunca havia admitido para ninguém e nem para si mesmo, mas parecia que tudo fluia naturalmente naquela hora. Ele sabia que se não tentasse se arrependeria muito depois, então insistiu.

- Mas eu gosto de você de um jeito... especial.

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
__Não pare agora  
Don't try to hide it how  
__Não tente esconder isso agora  
You want to kiss the girl  
__Você quer beijar a garota_

Elizabeth sentia-se petrificada, pra começar ele estava a centímetros dela, nunca estiveram tão próximos como naquele instante, James a encarava com um olhar macio, os olhos verdes brilhavam, ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Mas ainda sim era surreal ouvir aquelas palavras dele, ele gostava dela! James gostava dela!

Então inesperadamente ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou para si, ele tinha um cheiro delicioso, ela achou que pelo cabelo molhado ele devia ter tomado um banho antes da detenção. Mas algo fez o coração da menina disparar ainda mais, ele começou a aproximar o rosto do dela, então ela fechou os olhos e se entregou ao momento.

_Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
__Flutuando  
And listen to the song  
__E ouvindo a canção  
The song say kiss the girl  
__A canção diz beije a garota_

James estava errado em comparar os lábios de Elizabeth com cereja, pois quando ele foi de encontro a eles percebeu que eram macios como pêssego. Ele se arrepiou ao sentir os braços da garota ao redor de seu pescoço. Então ele entreabriu seus lábios e encostou sua língua na dela lentamente, mal teve tempo para se lembrar de estar nervoso sobre o que fazer, logo se beijavam naturalmente e James teve certeza que o mundo havia se derretido em um borrão de cores, nada importava, somente o que importava é que ele estava ali beijando Elizabeth.

_Sha la la la la  
The music play  
__A música toca  
Do what the music say  
__Faça o que a música diz  
You got to kiss the girl  
__Você tem que beijar a garota_

Elizabeth agradeceu por seu gesto sensato de passar os braços pelo pescoço dele pois tinha certeza que se não fosse isso suas pernas seriam incapazes de aguentar o peso, o chão parecia ter sumido. Ela estava ali beijando James Potter e embora isso significasse muitos problemas na cabeça dela, nada poderia ser mais perfeito, nada poderia ser melhor do que aquilo.

Eles se afastaram, se olharam, mas ambos pareciam ter medo de dizer algo e quebrar o momento. James achou que talvez ele devesse dizer algo, afinal ele tomara iniciativa, mas não foi preciso, antes que ele formulasse uma frase, Elizabeth voltou a beija-lo. Então o tempo foi passando, mais rápido do que eles desejavam, talvez tivessem ficado ali a noite toda se o relógio de James não tivesse apitado escandalosamente num certo momento.

- Meia-noite! – disse ele alarmado olhando para o relógio.  
- Será que o cometa já passou? – perguntou ela desesperada.  
- Tomara que não, vamos procurar – disse ele correndo para o seu telescópio.  
- Aqui está! – falou ela quando finalmente avistou a bola de fogo riscar o céu.  
- Aonde? – disse ele, então Elizabeth ajustou o telescópio dele da mesma forma que o dela.  
- Vamos começar a preencher o mapa! – disse ele puxando uma mesa que estava encostada na parede e colocando-a entre os telescópios com o mapa sobre ela.

Os dois tiraram penas do bolso e começaram a marcar a posição das estrelas e constelações que viam no telescópio, o que não era uma tarefa simples já que pouco lembravam das aulas de Astronomia. Suas mãos trabalhavam sobre a mesma folha de papel e na pressa para anotar todos os dados se esbarravam freqüentemente, isso fazia James ter vontade de toca-la de novo e repetir os beijos.

Quando finalmente acabaram de preencher a cartela ainda se podia ver o cometa passando fracamente.

- Ainda dá tempo de fazer um pedido – disse James quando a garota veio para o seu lado.  
- Boa idéia! – disse a menina fechando os olhos e sentindo ele entrelaçar a mão na dela.

Depois do pedido o casal abriu os olhos, James sorriu pra ela que mal podia acreditar em tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Ela estava pronta para beija-lo e ter mais uma prova da realidade das coisas quando a porta da torre se abriu rangendo e os dois se afastaram assustados.

- Olá seus malfeitores! Conseguiram pagar seus erros depois de todas essas horas de monotonia a espera do cometa? – perguntou o Prof. Lincon sorridente.  
- Sim senhor – disse James constrangido, não havia acontecido nada monótono por ali.  
- Aqui está o mapa professor – falou Elizabeth pegando o mapa e saindo da varanda seguida de James.  
- Ótimo! – falou o professor sorridente ao receber o mapa – Agora podem ir dormir como tanto deviam estar desejando! Srta. Malfoy vou lhe acompanhar até o seu salão comunal, é próximo ao meu dormitório. Potter, você pode ir desacompanhado, se encontrar algum professor ou o zelador diga que estava cumprindo a detenção, ok?  
- Sim senhor – falou ele arrasado, esperava poder ficar mais ao lado da menina, no mínimo se despedir.  
- Então, boa noite... – disse ela com a voz fraca.  
- Boa noite – respondeu ele de volta, o olhar carregado de significado, Elizabeth sabia que ele não desejava que terminasse daquela forma.  
- Vamos, vamos Srta. Malfoy – apressou o professor e então a garota o seguiu, deixando James para trás.

**N/A:**

**Em primeiro lugar um presentinho pra quem leu até aqui, criei essas candy dolls do James e da Elizabeth: www** ponto **paixão** underline **inesperada** ponto **blogger** ponto **com** ponto **br/eliejam.jpg**

**Antes de mais nada gostaria de pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra atualizar, mas é que veio o carnaval, eu viajei e tudo mais.. Acho que o capítulo grandinho compensa isso, né? Eta ficzinha polêmica! Tá dividindo opiniões mesmooo, hehehe.. Mas assim que é bom.. Eu só queria esclarescer que quem me conhece sabe que eu sou DG dos pés a cabeça, então, relaxem... Além do mais, a fic ainda está no cap 5! Tem muita coisa pra acontecer antes de vcs adivinharem quem vai ficar com quem... Não percam o próximo capítulo, vamos saber o resultado dos flash dos paparazzi, como Elizabeth e James vão agir depois da detenção e veremos o plano de Pansy começando a fazer efeito. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e-mails e bate papos no MSN, vocês me incentivam a continuar essa história! Quem quiser deixar e-mail eu semprerespondo as reviews e aviso das atualizações.Então não se esqueçam:**

**D E I X E M--- R E V I E W --- !**


	6. Cap6 Dois Mundos

**Cap 6 – Dois mundos**

Draco aparatou ainda de mãos dadas com Pansy Parkison em frente aos portões de sua mansão, somente pessoas com sangue Malfoy podiam aparatar direto dentro da casa, uma medida de segurança que já estava na mansão há anos e Draco não quis abdicar.

- Malditos paparazzi! Como são estúpidos! Não tem mais o que fazer? – gritava Draco revoltado.  
- Você costumava gostar deles em Hogwarts, adorava ter os flashes em cima de você.  
- Não seja ridícula Pansy, naquela época eles não espionavam a minha vida dessa forma – falou o loiro abrindo o portão e atravessando o jardim que levava a casa.  
- O que eu quero dizer é que não entendo o porque de tanta preocupação com isso, eles sempre tiraram fotos suas, você não se importava desse jeito.  
- Não é nada, só acho isso uma falta de privacidade – falou ele quando já tinham alcançado a grande porta que dava acesso ao hall de entrada.  
- Não minta, você está preocupado que ela veja não é? – disse ela com a voz carregada de veneno.  
- Ela quem? – dissimulou Draco.  
- Você sabe muito bem, sua esposa – falou Pansy arrastando a última palavra.  
- Ela não é mais minha esposa e você sabe muito bem disso. Além do mais não dou a mínima se ela vai ver ou não – disse ele friamente enquanto caminhava em direção a uma das muitas salas da mansão.  
- Que bom, porque ela não está preocupada com isso, parece que as coisas estão indo bem lá em Hogwarts – debochou ela enquanto tirava uma revista da bolsa e sentava-se no sofá que Draco acabara de indicar para ela na sala em que chegaram.  
- O que você está tentando dizer? – perguntou Draco curioso.  
- Leia isso – disse ela entregando a revista para o loiro que se sentou ao seu lado.

"_Harry Potter, o novo solteirão_

_Um dos homens mais cobiçados do mundo bruxo está finalmente solteiro para felicidade geral. Seu relacionamento de mais de uma década com a jogadora profissional de Quadribol Cho Chang parece ter chegado há um fim definitivo._

_A ex-mulher foi abordada por nossa equipe mas não quis dar maiores informações sobre o fim do relacionamento:'Não estava mais dando certo e é só isso que eu posso dizer. Terminei minha carreira como professora e pretendo voltar a jogar Quadribol, estou fazendo contatos com alguns times e avaliando propostas.'_

_A nova professora de vôo é Luna Lovegood uma escolha muito questionada pelos especialistas na matéria. O Seminário das Bruxas foi fundo nas pesquisas e trouxe para vocês com exclusividade essa nova informação: Luna Lovegood era apaixonada por Harry Potter nos seus tempos de Hogwarts, nossas fontes são super seguras pois dizem que Luna nunca esconde seus sentimentos._

_Parece que Harry vai ganhar mais uma concorrente ao seu coração pois não podemos esquecer de Virgínia Malfoy que se separou de seu marido e já é um antigo affair de Potter. Alguns alegam que Chang flagrou os dois amantes e isso teria proporcionado o fim do relacionamento."_

Draco não pode continuar a ler, a raiva queimava seu rosto, então agora com Cho fora de Hogwarts o caminho estava finalmente livre para Harry Potter. Ele havia terminado com a mulher para ficar com Gina! Como ele ousava? Como se atrevia a se aproximar de Gina! A voz de Pansy porém fez ele sair do transe e cair em sua realidade, onde Gina não fazia mais parte de sua vida:

- Os dois pombinhos estão livres para o amor agora.  
- Bom pra eles – disse o loiro de forma azeda.  
- Odeio dizer isso, mas você sabe, ela nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo – falou Pansy de maneira cruel, Draco permaneceu calado apertando a revista com força – Ela sempre o amou, não entendo porque eles levaram tanto tempo para ficarem juntos!  
- Se merecem – disse ele levantando e largando a revista – Vou dormir, se quiser alguma coisa peça aos elfos.  
- Vai me deixar aqui?  
- Claro. Acha que vou te levar pro meu quarto como a nova Sra. Malfoy? Não, eu deixo isso pro Seminário das Bruxas, por sinal compre o da próxima semana, você vai poder enquadrar.

Pansy o encarou com os olhos magoados, esse era um dos grandes sentimentos que ela sentia por ele, muita mágoa. Isso de alguma forma pareceu toca-lo, ver uma mulher tão linda com os olhos assim fazia ele se sentir culpado por trata-la mal, mas ele não podia evitar. Algo naquela mulher o deixava inseguro, algo não era confiável, ela sempre tinha sido muito esperta.

_"Don't get me wrong, I love these hoes, it's no secret, everybody knows_  
_Não me entenda mal, eu amo essas vagabundas, não é segredo, todo mundo sabe  
__Yeah we fucked, bitch so what? That's about as far as your buddy goes  
__Sim nós transamos, e daí puta? Isso é até aonde um parceiro seu vai  
__Too much pride, between you and I, not a jealous man, but females lie  
__Muito orgulho, entre você e eu, eu não sou um homem ciumento, mas fêmeas mentem  
__But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two?  
__Mas eu acho que isso é o que as putas fazes, como poderia ter sido só nós dois?  
__I'd never love you enough to trust you,  
__Eu nunca te amei o bastante pra confiar em você,  
__We just met and I just fucked you  
__Nós acabamos de nos encontrar e eu já transei com você"  
__Superman – Eminem_

- Esses tablóides me irritam, você sabe – consertou ele – Você quer passar a noite aqui?  
- Passaria se você realmente me quisesse aqui – falou ela sentida.  
- Sua presença nunca é desagradável, mas eu estou cansado e estressado, se quiser te acompanho até um quarto de hóspedes.  
- Tudo bem – disse ela pensando que era melhor do que nada, apesar de preferir dormir ao lado dele ou quem sabe não dormir.

Os dois caminharam pela casa, os passos ecoando nos corredores silenciosos, Pansy Parkison tentava encontrar alguma maneira de se aproximar dele, a necessidade que tinha de ter Draco Malfoy a consumia por inteiro mas ela sabia que não poderia falhar, deveria sempre agir com calma.

O quarto que Draco havia escolhido para ela era todo em tons pastéis mas possuia uma linda cama com colcha dourada, parecia ter sido limpo recentemente, cheirava a lavanda. Ele entrou no quarto e para surpresa de Pansy se jogou na cama com os braços cruzados por cima da barriga.

- Vou ficar aqui só um pouquinho – disse ele adorando a sensação do colchão, estava tão cansado, seu quarto estava tão longe.  
- Á vontade – disse ela e com um toque da varinha seu vestido estava caído no chão e ela vestia uma camisola translúcida.  
- Não tente Pansy – disse ele sem se incomodar com a visão dela.  
- Não me julgue Draco – falou ela sentando-se ao lado dele e puxando a cabeça dele para seu colo, ela costumava fazer aquilo em Hogwarts, era tão bom ter aqueles fios loiros entre seus dedos novamente.  
- Que seja – disse Draco cada vez mais sonolento.  
- Você nunca vai tentar não é? – perguntou ela tentando desperta-lo.  
- Tentar o que? – falou ele abrindo os olhos.  
- Eu e você – disse ela com o coração sacudindo dentro do peito.  
- Estamos bem assim, o que mais você quer? – falou ele sem se importar.  
- Eu quero estar com você, mas que seja firme.  
- Ah não sei Pansy – falou ele bocejando – Eu só quero dormir agora.  
- Boa noite – disse ela prosseguindo o cafuné.  
- Não vá embora quando acordar – falou Draco num susurro.  
- Não irei – disse ela determinada.

"_Você me vira a cabeça  
__Me tira do sério  
__Destroi os planos que um dia eu fiz pra mim  
__Me faz pensar porque é que a vida é assim  
__Eu sempre vou e volto pros seus braços  
__Você não me quer de verdade  
__No fundo eu sou sua vaidade  
__Eu vivo seguindo os seus passos  
__Eu sempre estou presa em teus laços  
__É só você me chamar  
__Que eu vou  
__Mais tem que me prender  
__Tem que seduzir  
__Só pra me deixar louca por você  
__Só pra ter alguem que vive sempre ao seu dispor  
__Por um segundo de amor"  
__Você me vira a cabeça - Alcione_

---------------------------------

Gina Weasley dava a última olhada no espelho, nunca tinha gostado muito de se admirar nele, desde jovem ficava procurando defeitos, ao contrário de Elizabeth que podia passar horas na frente de um. Ao contrário de Draco também, mas Gina não queria pensar nele, queria evitar pensar no que ia fazer, pra não desistir, ela estava indo ao Ministério, pedir o divórcio. Estava cansada da indiferença de Draco, cansada da ausência dele, isso iria mudar, ele ia ver como ela realmente não dava a mínima pra ele, embora ela não conseguisse acreditar muito nisso.

Ela tinha escolhido um vestido preto, queria parecer formal e distante, embora ao admirar sua silhueta a ruiva só conseguia ver uma menina frágil e assustada. Gina se afastou do espelho e saiu do quarto, ela não era frágil, não queria ser e nem estava com medo de nada, iria fazer as coisas da maneira certa.

Embora ainda fosse muito cedo ela bateu na porta de Harry, tinha medo que ele estivesse dormindo mas ela precisava falar com ele urgentemente.

- Pode entrar – ela ouviu a voz dele vinda de dentro do cômodo.  
- Bom dia – disse Gina que ficou surpresa ao ver que ele já estava completamente acordado e vestido com vestes pretas.  
- Já acordada?  
- Pois é, tenho umas coisas para resolver.  
- Ah sim, eu também.  
- Eu vim porque queria te pedir um favor.  
- Pode falar Ginny.  
- Você sabe, não podemos aparatar aqui, nem usar pó de flú e eu preciso muito ir ao Ministério da Magia, então queria pedir sua vassoura emprestada – falou ela tímida.  
- Eu também vou precisar dela mas posso te dar uma carona, também estou indo pra lá – disse ele sorridente.  
-Não, não, que isso, não precisa, me deixa do lado de fora dos portões que eu aparato e pronto.  
- Para com isso! Eu tenho que ir resolver uns problemas mesmo, tem um animal na floresta proibida que eu gostaria de utilizar nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas ainda não recebia a autorização oficial do Ministério.  
- Entendo... Mas não precisa mesmo... – falou ela tentando se esquivar, ir abraçada com Harry numa vassoura não era nada bom, isso a fazia lembrar de Draco.  
- Sem discussões! – brincou ele e a empurrou pra fora do quarto.

---------------------------------

Draco Malfoy sorriu, os olhos ainda estavam fechados, ele tinha acabado de acordar, estava deitado de lado, buscou o cabelo dela com as mãos, mas acabou percebendo que eles não eram mais tão finos e que pareciam muito maiores. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que a colcha não era verde e que aquela também não era Virgínia Malfoy.

- Bom dia Draco – disse Pansy Parkison sem perceber a decepcção dele.  
- Bom dia – respondeu ele interrompendo a carícia que fazia nela.  
- Dormiu bem? Nem precisa responder, eu vi muito bem você dormindo como um anjinho.  
- Anjo? Eu? Você deve ter tido algum tipo de pesadelo – falou ele se levantando – Judy!  
- Sim senhor – respondeu imediatamente a elfa doméstica ao aparecer com um estalo.  
- Traga o café para a Srta. Parkison, prepare um banho e a sirva em tudo que ela desejar.  
- Como o senhor desejar, Sr. Malfoy – confirmou a elfa fazendo uma grande reverência e desaparecendo em seguida.  
- Pronto, vou me arrumar para o trabalho, nos vêmos lá – falou ele para a mulher e se virou logo em seguida.  
- Draco! – chamou ela – Foi para isso que pediu que eu não fosse embora?

O loiro se virou e encarou Pansy, ela continuava deitada mas com o tronco inclinado, o peso apoiado nos cotovelos, o cabelo castanho parecia recém escovado, os fios lisos no lugar, mal parecia ter dormido, a camisola estava amassada mas ainda continuava transparente a revelar o belo corpo que se escondia debaixo do tecido.

- Não sei – disse ele sincero – Nos vêmos na minha sala.

Draco saiu do quarto e Pansy mal teve tempo de cair em seus pensamentos, a elfa doméstica havia retornado porém, dessa vez, trazia uma bela bandeja de café da manhã.

- Aqui está senhora – falou a elfa colocando a bandeja na cama.  
- Você fará qualquer coisa que eu mandar elfa?  
- Judy só serve aqueles de sangue Malfoy, só aos meus senhores.  
- Mas o seu senhor mandou que você me servisse como eu desejasse, portando não pode desobedece-lo. Se eu desejar, você deve fazer. – disse ela com autoridade.  
- Mas... Ele não... – guaguejou a elfa tentando procurar um argumento e depois se convencendo ao receber um olhar rígido de Pansy – Sim senhora, está certa, irei fazer o que desejar.  
- Eu adoro essa realeza! – disse Pansy sorridente escolhendo um croissant da bandeja.

---------------------------------

_"Look at this stuff  
__Olhe essas coisas  
__Isn't it neat?  
__Isso não é elegante?  
__Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
__Você não pensaria que minha coleção está completa?  
__Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
__Você não pensaria que eu sou a garota  
__The girl who has ev'rything?  
__A garota que tem tudo?  
__Look at this trove  
__Olhe essas coisas  
__Treasures untold  
__Tesouros secretos  
__How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
__Quantas dúvidas uma caverna pode segurar?  
__Lookin' around here you'd think  
__Olhando ao redor você pensa  
__Sure  
__Com certeza  
__She's got everything  
__Ela tem tudo"  
__Part of Your World – Jessica Simpson_

Elizabeth revirava o baú em frente a sua cama, era Sábado e ela podia escolher uma roupa mais confortável para ficar na Sala Comunal. A loira pretendia escolher uma roupa em silêncio e ir tomar um banho mas, como sempre, suas amigas de quarto pareciam ter instalado um alarme no baú. Logo todas fofocavam animadas ao seu redor espalhando seus pertences por todo o quarto:

- Esse vestido rosa é realmente lindo Elly!  
- Nossa isso é seda francesa?  
- Onde conseguiu esses brincos Eliza?  
- Se eu fosse você colocava aquela blusa azul bordada!  
- Gente olha o decote dessa blusa!  
- Me empresta essa saia vermelha?  
- Vou experimentar essa sandália tá?

A menina não se importava que mexessem em suas coisas, já estava acostumada, na verdade sabia muito bem que possuia mais do que o necessário, chegara com um malão em Hogwarts e já estava com o triplo dos pertences, pois fazia muitos pedidos pelo correio e recebia muitos presentes de seu pai.

Mas nada daquilo conseguia anima-la, havia dias em que estava muito triste com todos os problemas que seus pais vinham enfrentando mas na noite anterior ela tinha ganho um motivo para sorrir. Elizabeth não havia contado para ninguém sobre o que acontecera na Torre de Astronomia e tudo parecia realmente inacreditável.

Ela havia passado a maior parte da madrugada pensando em tudo que ocorrera, ela tinha beijado James Potter e tinha sido bom, tinha sido muito bom. Elizabeth não conseguia entender porque ele tinha escondido aqueles sentimentos. Será que ele já gostava dela há muito tempo? Ela mesma estava incerta sobre o que estava sentindo, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração pedia a presença dele algo martelava na sua cabeça de que aquilo não era nada certo.

Depois do banho a menina vestiu um vestido lilás e saiu para a Sala Comunal, tinha decidido não ir tomar café, estava com medo de encarar James, não saberia como reagir. O que será que ele faria? Será que iria ignora-la? Trata-la como antes? A pegar nos braços e lhe tascar um beijo no meio do salão principal? Ela preferia só imaginar e não se arriscar.

Ela sentou-se numa poltrona, cruzou as pernas e começou a ler um capítulo de seu livro de Transfiguração, um sextanista moreno que ela não sabia o nome se sentou perto dela com um prato de torradas.

- Bom dia Malfoy – disse ele.  
- Bom dia, as torradas estão boas? – perguntou ela com interesse.  
- Ah sim, quer uma?  
- Claro – disse a menina pegando uma e comendo em mordidas pequenas.

O estudante parecia hipnotizado com a visão dela, a menina olhou fixamente nos olhos deles e passou a mão de leve no cabelo, sua mãe vivia a aconselhando para que não aproveitasse sua parte veela, mas as coisas eram tão mais fáceis assim:

- Estão uma delícia mesmo, se eu não estivesse tão ocupada iria pegar umas pra mim.  
- Po-pode ficar com o resto, eu já comi demais – falou ele estendendo o prato de torradas para ela.  
- Obrigada! – disse ela satisfeita, não seria muito difícil se esconder ali o resto do dia afinal.

---------------------------------

A viagem até o Ministério tinha sido muito divertida, o dia estava ótimo para voar e Harry tornava isso ainda mais agradável. Os dois foram conversando sobre várias coisas, Gina sentia-se de volta a sala comunal da Grifinória onde eles costumavam discutir sobre quadribol e implicar com Rony.

Quando aterrisaram em frente aos portões da entrada bruxa do Ministério a ruiva olhou apreensiva para seu vestido preto, parecia um pouco amassado mas ainda sim formal. Ela estava muito nervosa, respirou fundo e caminhou em direção as portas giratórias, não queria pensar no que ia fazer, não queria desistir. Harry caminhava silencioso ao seu lado, como se desconfiasse das intenções dela.

O balcão de identificação estava cheio e eles demoraram alguns minutos para conseguirem um crachá, Harry ficou realmente tenso ao ouvir Gina dizendo a mulher que queria ir até a sala do Sr. Malfoy. A ruiva logo percebeu o que passava pela cabeça de Harry e falou enquanto eles seguiam em direção aos elevadores:

- Vim pedir o divórcio.  
- Sério? – perguntou ele surpreso encarando ela.  
- Sim.  
- Você tem certeza?  
- Bom, eu terei, assim que eu o ver – disse ela sem olhar para os olhos verdes.  
- Gina, eu queria te dizer uma coisa – falou Harry quando eles pararam em frente ao elevador que esperavam chegar.  
- O que? – perguntou ela curiosa.  
- Não se sinta pressionada, faça o que o seu coração mandar, o importante é que você seja feliz. Se achar que tem que voltar, volte. Não ligue pro que vão dizer ou pensar – falou ele sincero.  
- Ah Harry, obrigado mesmo! – disse a ruiva abraçando ele – Você sempre diz a coisa cer..  
- Ora, ora, que cena mais linda! – disse uma voz feminina embargada de ironia.

**N/A: Quem quiser ver a cena de onde eu me inspirei: www **ponto **paixao **underline **inesperada** ponto** blogger** ponto** com** ponto** br/cenahg.jpg**

Gina virou o rosto sem soltar Harry, a porta do elevador havia aberto, a voz tinha vindo de uma mulher morena com vestes extremamente apertadas, seu cabelo era liso e cai quase até a cintura, que por sinal era o lugar onde a mão de alguem estava repousando. Esse alguém tinha o cabelo muito loiro e seus olhos ao encarar a ruiva fizeram com que ela estremecesse.

- Bom dia – disse Draco sem demonstrar qualquer expressão.  
- Bom dia, eu precisava mesmo falar com você – disse a ruiva corando intensamente.  
- Te vejo mais tarde Ginny – disse Harry se soltando dela e entrando em outro elevador que acabara de chegar.  
- Ótimo, então entre, estávamos indo para a minha sala mesmo – falou Draco de maneira educada segurando a porta do elevador pra ela.  
- Gina entrou no elevador ainda extremamente envergonhada, Draco porém permanecia segurando a cintura da morena e não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado com a situação.  
- Acho que deve se recordar de Pansy Parkison – falou ele sorridente.  
- Ah, sim – balbuciou ela aturdida, a ex-namorada de Draco parecia extremamente transformada, algo dentro da ruiva despedaçava, eles estavam juntos.

Para alívio de Gina o elevador parou e eles puderam sair, Pansy foi na frente e sentou-se numa mesa próxima a janela, Draco caminhou até a porta de sua sala e entrou nela seguido por Gina.

- Sente-se por favor – falou ele indicando a cadeira.  
- A ruiva se sentou e embora a cadeira fosse super acolchoada ela se sentia extremamente desconfortável.  
- Quer algo para beber? – perguntou ele sentando-se na cadeira de sua mesa.  
- Draco, pare de me tratar como uma visita estranha – disse ela desesperada.  
- Mas isso é o que você é pra mim agora, uma visita, desconhecida e desagradável – disse ele friamente.  
- A sensação de algo despedaçando voltou com mais intensidade ao peito dela.  
- Ela tinha amado aquele homem, largado tudo por ele, tinham uma filha juntos e ouvir aquelas palavras dele doía muito. Ele havia cruzado os braços sobre o peito, alguns fios loiros estavam na frente de seus olhos, o olhar vazio e cruel.  
- Se você pensa que me agrada estar aqui está muito enganado – falou ela sem poder formular algo mais inteligente.  
- Há que veio então?  
- Ia mandar uma coruja, mas acho que esses assuntos se ressolvem mais facilmente quando são cara-a-cara – disse ela procurando palavras – Eu quero que a nossa separação seja oficial, sabe? Divórcio.  
- Só isso? Não há nada para ser resolvido então, eu já encaminhei o pedido há três dias para a seção, daqui há alguns dias você receberá uma carta para a audiência – mentiu ele para supreende-la.  
- Já encaminhou? – perguntou ela surpresa e se recompondo logo em seguida – Melhor assim, né?  
- Claro. Não sabia que você e Potter precisavam disso com tanta pressa – falou ele a instigando.  
- Eu e Harry não temos nada, somos só amigos – falou ela rapidamente sem pensar – E se tivessemos, você não tem nada haver com isso!  
- Que frasezinha de maternal, acho que você está passando tempo demais com aquelas criancinhas – disse ele debochado.  
- Se você vai continuar me ofendendo eu já estou indo – disse ela se levantando.  
- Não! Espera, me conte da Elizabeth – disse ele e Gina pode ver o carinho nos olhos dele.  
- Ela está muito bem, gosta muito do colégio e da casa. É uma boa aluna mas ontem mesmo estava cumprindo uma detenção.  
- Detenção?  
- Brigou com o James na sala, ela provocou ele e ele tacou fogo na barra das vestes dela.  
- Fogo? Eu vou matar aquele pivete mestiço! Podre, podre como o pai dele! – disse Draco batendo os punhos na mesa.  
- Briga de crianças Draco, deixa eles – disse ela rindo da reação dele.  
- Eu gostaria de ir vê-la, – disse ele se levantando e parando próximo da ruiva.  
- Então vá. Apesar de você me receber como uma visita desagradável, você será sempre bem vindo, não esqueci que você é o pai dela e que já foi alguém importante pra mim – ela se inclinou sobre ele e beijou-o na bochecha – Se cuida.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo debochado ou que magoasse Gina ela já estava do lado de fora, passou como um furacão pelo corredor, mas tinha certeza de que Pansy tinha visto as lágrimas que desciam sem controle pelo seu rosto. Sentia-se frágil e sozinha, havia sido mais difícil do que ela pensava. Draco já tinha esquecido ela, era apenas uma visita desagradável.

---------------------------------

"_Because of you  
__Por causa de você  
__I am afraid  
__Eu estou com medo  
__I lose my way  
__Eu perdi meu caminho  
__And it's not too long before you point it out  
__E não não levará muito tempo até você apontar isso  
__I cannot cry  
__Eu não posso chorar  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
__Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos  
__I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
__Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada  
__Every day of my life  
__Todos os dias da minha vida  
__My heart can't possibly break  
__Meu coração não pode quebrar  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with  
__Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar"  
__Because of You - Kelly Clarkson_

A pele de Draco parecia arder onde Gina o havia beijado, ele encostou na porta por onde ela havia acabado de sair e suspirou. Ele não devia ter dado oportunidade para que ela saísse bem assim. Ela tinha que pagar por tudo que havia feito, tinha que pagar por Ter abandonado ele, destruído sua família.

Suas entranhas reviravam de ódio ao se lembrar o motivo pelo qual ela tinha estado ali, ela queria o divórcio! E não importava o que ela disesse sobre Potter, ele sabia que o cicatriz não desistiria dela.

Draco não tinha imaginado que a visão dela o incomodaria tanto, ele se segurava para não chorar, porque estava se sentindo tão mal? Não era isso que ele queria? Dar o troco nela! Ele deveria estar feliz, sorria Draco, sorria.

Inventar que havia pedido o divórcio foi o melhor a ser feito sem dúvida, agora ela poderia ter uma imagem de que ele estava muito feliz e satisfeito sem ela, quem sabe ela talvez pense que ele e Pansy estejam juntos? Desde que ela não percebesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos, desde que ela não percebesse como ele sentia perdido e vazio sem ela, tudo ficaria bem.

---------------------------------

James procurava em vão pelos cabelos loiros na mesa da Sonserina, a mesma cena do café se repetia, já era hora do almoço e nenhum sinal de Elizabeth. A hipótese de que a menina estava evitando ele nem passava pela sua cabeça, na realidade ele pensava que algo poderia ter acontecido com ela.

- Alguém reparou que a Eliza não deu as caras? – perguntou Mike.  
- Nem no café? – perguntou Mandy achando que era mais uma das observações sem sentido que seu irmão fazia sobre a prima.  
- Nem no café – disseram Mike e James ao mesmo tempo.  
- Mas o que é isso? Tão perseguindo a menina? – riu a ruiva ao ver o interesse dos dois.  
- Não! – disse Mike rápido.  
- Só achei estranho, ela deveria estar lá exibindo algum presente novo – disfarçou James.

O menino resolveu ir se deixando ficar, ela não poderia ficar sem café nem almoço, uma hora ia Ter que aparecer. O salão foi esvaziando até que só sobrara ele e um estudante da Corvinal que rabiscava um pergaminho. James olhou para seu prato e resolveu que era melhor comer mais alguma coisa, com o nervosismo nem tinha se alimentado direito. Mas, quando ele esticou o braço para se servir a comida desapareceu, os elfos haviam recolhido.

- Droga! – reclamou ele e se levantou caminhando em direção a cozinha.

Quando chegou lá foi recebido com alegria e logo estava confortavelmente sentado com suas comidas preferidas diante dele. James comeu rindo com os exageros dos elfos e estava quase na última garfada quando o retrato de acesso a cozinha se abriu e por ele entrou uma linda garota loira.

- Um prato de sopa! Nada muito calóri... – Elizabeth Malfoy se surpreendeu ao ver a última pessoa que ela esperava.  
- Almoçando tarde hein – falou ele sem graça, queria muito encontrar com ela mas, não daquela maneira repentina.  
- Você também pelo visto – disse ela recebendo o prato fumegante e sentando-se ao lado dele.  
- Mas eu vim para o café – falou James tentando descobrir porque ela não aparecera.  
- Andou seguindo meus passos Potter?  
- Seus primos ficaram preocupados, o Mike fal..

A colher que Elizabeth segurava caiu de sua mão fazendo com que a sopa respingasse pela mesa, quando ela tentou pegar o guardanapo para limpar, sua mão esbarrou na jarra de suco.

James limpou a sujeira com um feitiço e olhou para a menina esperando encontra-la ruborizada, afinal ela estava derrubando as coisas porque estava sem jeito, mas ela parecia longe disso. Tinha um ar irritado, mas seus olhos pareciam meio fora de foco:

- Eu tenho que ir – disse ela se levantando e deixando o prato de sopa para trás.  
- Espera! Você não preci.. Você está be.. – disse ele, mas desistiu, ela já tinha saído pelo retrato.

---------------------------------

Harry Potter olhava apreensivo para o teto de seu quarto, a noite já havia caído e ele tinha acabado de retornar da Floresta Proibida. Depois de conseguir a autorização no Ministério, ele voltara voando sozinho para Hogwarts. Ele sabia que depois de resolver seus assuntos com Draco seria fácil para Gina aparatar nos portões do colégio, mas o estava incomodando era o resultado daquelas situações.

Malfoy estava acompanhado de alguem que não parecia incomum para ele, será que eram namorados? Será que ele tinha concordado com o divóricio? Será que eles tinham reatado? Para não pensar nessas questões ele resolveu ir capturar logo o animal que utilizaria na aula.

A criatura tinha um corpo gorducho de mais de 1 metro de comprimento coberto por uma carapaça preta. Suas grandes presas eram amareladas e arrastavam-se pelo chão deixando um marco característico na terra. Além disso os Berkos como eram chamados, possuiam unhas afiadíssimas nas quatro patas.

O animal já descansava numa larga jaula na sala de Harry mas o professor era incapaz de dormir, as unhas afiadas do Berko haviam aberto um profundo corte no abdomen dele. Embora estivesse incomodando bastante ele não queria ir até a enfermaria, não queria ter que encontrar Gina e ouvir que ela e Draco haviam voltado. Na verdade embora ele tivesse ficado super feliz de fazer Malfoy vê-lo abraçada com Gina, Harry admitia que tinha sido tudo bastante constrangedor, mais ainda se eles estivessem juntos agora.

Esatava começando a reconsiderar a hipótese de ir a enfermaria apenas para ter certeza de que ela e Malfoy ainda estavam separados quando a porta se escancarou e uma furiosa Gina entrou pela porta:

- Você ficou maluco? – falou ela com as mãos na cintura numa perfeita imitação de Molly Weasley.  
- O que eu fiz? – perguntou Harry assustado sem se levantar, a barriga doía.  
- Caçar um Berko! Sozinho! Então era pra isso que queria autorização? Não sabe como eles são traiçoeiros! Encontrei o zelador no corredor, imagina, ele me falou: "Potter acabou de passar aqui, a blusa cheia de sangue algo haver com um Berko..." Corro pra enfermeria e você não está lá! Eu morta de preocupação e você aqui!  
- Eu sei me cuidar Ginny – disse ele sem conter um sorriso ao ver a preocupação dela.  
- Você sabe que aquelas unhas podem matar alguém em poucos segundos! Porque você não foi pra enfermaria? – disse ela ainda com raiva.  
- Eu estou bem vivo, pode deixar. Você está ficando parecida com a sua mãe, sabia? – falou ele rindo.  
- Não tem graça – disse ela, mas a voz já se abrandara, ela sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e puxou o lençol que cobria ele – Deixa eu ver esse corte.  
- Olha realmente não precisa – disse Harry constrangido colocando as mãos por cima da camisa de botões que ele vestia, ele não queria que ela o tocasse, sabia o que isso traria nele.  
- Para de bobeira. Está com vergonha de que? Eu te vejo sem camisa desde os onze anos ou esqueceu que você passava os verões lá na Toca? – disse ela afastando as mãos dele.

A ruiva abriu os botões da blusa dele com cuidado, podia ver o peito dele subindo e descendo, parecia nervoso. Quando ela terminou e abriu a blusa teve um leve choque, ela tinha acabado de mencionar Harry criança sem camisa na Toca e esquecera como ele ficou sem camisa mais tarde quando os dois estavam a sós na Sala Precisa. A pele parecia tão familiar, os contornos eram os mesmo.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara de espanto, o corte não pode estar tão mal assim – disse Harry interpretando de maneira errada o rosto dela.  
- Nada que eu não resolva – disse ela tirando a varinha do bolso e mirando no corte profundo que cruzava o abdômen dele.

Harry fechou os olhos, odiava esses feitiços, talvez trauma dos seus atendimentos pós-quadribol. A região do corte ficou aquecida e depois a dor se foi. Uma sensação agradável começou a se espalhar pela barriga dele. Aquele feitiço não era tão ruim assim afinal, pensou ele antes de abrir os olhos e ver que o feitiço já tinha acabado, era Gina que passava a ponta dos dedos carinhosamente pela barriga dele.

Os dois ficaram calados, ele a encarava surpreso, ambos não parava de recordar momentos antigos, a cena parecia tão familiar.

- Está doendo ainda? – perguntou ela quebrando o gelo.  
- Não mais – disse ele e se arrependeu logo em seguida porque ela retirou as mãos dele – Acho que vou lá fora capturar outro Berko.  
- Não seja bobo – disse ela rindo.  
- Gina, você... pensa na gente, as vezes.. como era antigamente – disse ele sem jeito sentando na cama.  
- Claro – falou ela que deitou para evitar a proximidade – Eu sinto saudades as vezes.  
- Eu sempre sinto – falou ele sem encara-la – Eu sei que você fez uma escolha, mas eu te amava muito.  
- Eu sei, eu também te amei.

Harry respirou fundo e se virou pra ela, estava linda, ele quase perdeu novamente o rumo das palavras mas se esforçou:

- Eu te amei muito Gina e você sabe que eu ainda te amo. Que eu não consigo te esquecer, agora com toda essa situação eu nem sei o que pensar. Vocês voltaram?  
- Não, você disse que eu fiz uma escolha, essa escolha foi um erro – disse ela deixando que as lágrimas se formassem nos seus olhos – Draco foi um erro.  
- Eu não te culpo. Também não quero te ver assim – disse ele abaixando o corpo em direção ao dela – Gina, você me daria uma chance? Eu te faria esquece-lo eu juro, ninguém jamais vai te amar como eu te amo.  
- Harry eu não...  
- Me dê uma chance Gina! Eu só quero te fazer feliz, uma chance é tudo que eu peço, pelo nosso passado, por mim – disse ele os olhos verdes úmidos, cheios de amor, de paixão.

Gina parecia paralizada, um misto de emoções tomava conta dela. Ela estava decepcionada com Draco, a dor parecia não ter fim. Harry como sempre estava ao lado dela para ampara-la, ela reconhecia o quanto ele gostava dela, mas não sabia dizer o que sentia por ele. Sentia-se tão só, seria tão simples se ela voltasse a ser aquela menina de quinze anos, seria maravilhoso se Harry pudesse abraça-la em frente a lareira da sala comunal e levar os problemas embora.

Ela o puxou para si, o abraço dele era quente, ela estava segura de novo. Ele falava algo no ouvido dela que ela mal podia destinguir. Harry se afastou um pouco, eles já não choravam mais. Ele aproximou os lábios da boca dela, temia a reação dela, mas ele havia esperado tanto por aquele momento, por anos tudo o que desejou era estar com ela novamente.

---------------------------------

Elizabeth escovava os dentes mal humorada, seu dia tinha sido péssimo, fugira tanto de James e o encontrou na pior das situações, tinha provavelmente parecido uma boba apaixonada. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ele a envolvera tanto assim. Mas a verdade, é que ela não havia derrubado as coisas por nervosismo, ela estava se sentindo tonta durante todo o dia e às vezes sua visão até mesmo saia de foco.

Provavelmente era estresse, ela prometeu a si mesma de que se não melhorasse iria procurar a mãe no dia seguinte. Quando acabou de escovar os dentes encarou o espelho, aquele que sempre lhe fazia elogios, mas ela não gostava dele. Ele a fazia criar uma imagem falsa dela mesma, ela não era só uma menina parte-veela, havia muito mais sobre ela que ele não demonstrava.

A raiva crescia dentro de Elizabeth, ela odiava sua imagem, não ela não se achava feia, muito pelo contrário, o fato de ser tão bonita é que lhe trazia tantos problemas. Suas amigas só ligavam pro seu dinheiro e influência, os garotos só conseguiam enchergar sua beleza, mas será que só a sua família era capaz de vê-la? Enxergar quem ela é por trás de tudo aquilo?

Será que nunca alguém se interessaria pelo que ela era de verdade? Pensou em James, provavelmente ele só a achava bonita, não tinha conseguido resistir ao seu encanto veela naquela noite. Por isso talvez em outras situações ele a tratava mal, talvez não gostasse dela por quem ela era, talvez ninguém nunca gostasse.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela tirou o espelho da parede e o jogou no chão, milhares de pedaços se espalharam pelo banheiro, ela se abaixou, não tinha dado certo, ainda podia se ver fragmentada. A menina esticou a mão para tocar a própria imagem, mas tinha escolhido um pedaço afiado e uma pequena linha de sangue se formou na sua mão. Ela não se importou, na verdade ela nem teve tempo de pensar sobre isso, sua visão escureceu e ela desmaiou não antes de ser encarada por seu reflexo no chão.

_"I've been looking in the mirror for so long,  
__Eu tenho olhado no espelho por tanto tempo,  
__That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
__Que eu passei a acreditar que a minha alma estava do outro lado  
__All the little pieces falling, shattered  
__Todos esses pequenos pedaços caindo, quebrados  
__Shards of me too sharp  
__Pedaços de mim, muito afiados  
__To put back together.  
__Para serem colocados juntos de novo  
__Too small to matter,  
__Muito pequenos pra importar,  
__But big enough to cut me  
__Mas grandes o bastante pra me cortar  
__In to so many little pieces  
__Em tantos pequenos pedaços  
__And if I try to touch her  
__E se eu tentar toca-la_

_And I bleed. I bleed.  
__E eu sangro. Eu sangro.  
__And I breathe. I breathe, no more  
__E eu respiro. Eu respiro, não mais  
_…  
_Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever  
__Minta pra mim, me convença de que eu estive doente desde sempre  
__And all of this will make sense when I get better  
__E tudo isso vai fazer sentido quando eu ficar melhor  
__But I know the difference between myself and my reflection  
__Mas eu sei a diferença entre eu mesma e meu reflexo  
__I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love  
__Eu só não consigo entender quem de nós você ama"  
Breathe No More - Evanescence_

---------------------------------

Pansy olhava firme para a elfa doméstica, ela era tão lenta! Sabia que não tinham muito tempo, logo Draco chegaria do escritório, mas não teriam outra oportunidade como aquela. Ela admirou-se com sua própria inteligência, adorava ter pertencido a Sonserina.

- Terminou? Ótimo, agora vamos embora – disse ela para a elfa e saiu caminhando para o quarto de hóspedes que dormira na noite anterior Draco nunca desconfiaria de que ela estava apenas o esperando para uma surpresinha carinhosa.

---------------------------------

**N/A: Desculpaaaaaaa! Desculpa gente! Eu fiquei muitoooo tempo sem atualizar, eu sei. Mas é que eu estava sem computador, pifou total aqui, e só pude voltar quando ganhei outro. Até aí tudo bem, mas quando ganhei esse outro a minha inspiração sumiu totalmente e eu não consegui continuar a história. Então resolvi escrevir um capítulo bem grandinho (isso vocês não pode reclamar, né). Estou escrevendo um outra fic tb, quando terminar essa vou começar a colocar ela no ar, também é DG mas é bem diferente.. Enfim, vamosao capítulo.. Quem acha o Draco idiota põe o dedo aqui! Quem acha que a filha dele herdou o retardo mental também? Huahua.. Ok, eu mesmo escrevo e eu mesmo fico espantada de como os personagens são idiotas mas fazer o que? Ah sim, mais uma vez eu repito essa fic é pra ser DG, então não fiquem desesperados... No próximo capítulo talvez mais um pouco de Pansy e seu plano (ok, eu digo isso sempre e sempre enrolo, mas eu to esperando o momento certo heheheh). Eu estava pensando aqui também, eu sou meio desleixada escrevendo, isso atrapalha? Vocês acham que eu preciso de uma Beta? Fora isso, desculpa mais uma vez! E deixem reviews com seus e-mails pra eu avisar da atualização, ok?**

**D-E-I-X-E-M---R-E-V-I-E-W-S---!**


	7. Cap7 Receios na Madrugada

**Cap 7 – Receios na Madrugada**

- Harry eu não...

- Me dê uma chance, Gina! Eu só quero te fazer feliz, uma chance é tudo que eu peço, pelo nosso passado, por mim – pediu com os olhos verdes úmidos, cheios de amor, de paixão.

"_There's always that one person  
__**Sempre tem aquela pessoa  
**__That will always have your heart  
__**Que sempre terá o seu coração  
**__You'll never see it coming  
__**Você nunca vê isso chegando  
**__Cause you're blinded from the start  
__**Pois está cego desde o início  
**__Know that you're that one for me  
__**Saiba que você é essa pessoa pra mim  
**__It's clear for everyone to see  
__**Está claro para todos verem  
**__You'll always be my boo  
__**Você sempre será meu amor**__..."_

Gina parecia paralisada, um misto de emoções tomava conta dela. Estava decepcionada com Draco, e a dor parecia não ter fim. Harry como sempre estava ao lado dela para ampará-la, ela reconhecia o quanto ele a adorava, mas não sabia dizer o que sentia por ele. Sentia-se tão só, seria tão simples se ela voltasse a ser aquela menina de quinze anos, seria maravilhoso se Harry pudesse abraçá-la em frente a lareira da sala comunal e levar os problemas embora.

Ela o puxou para si, o abraço dele era quente, estava segura de novo. Ele falava algo em seu ouvido que ela mal podia destinguir. Harry se afastou um pouco, eles já não choravam mais. Ele aproximou os lábios da boca dela, temia a reação, mas ele havia esperado tanto por aquele momento, por anos tudo o que desejou era estar com ela novamente.

**_(Flashback)_**  
_Era verão e a Toca como sempre parecia o lugar mais perfeito do mundo para se estar. Molly Weasley servia o jantar para seus filhos, Harry e Mione que mais uma vez estavam presentes na casa. Gina tentou disfarçar a careta, tinha acabado de morder a língua, estava tão nervosa, era sempre assim, mal conseguia comer no horário das refeições, tudo por causa dele, Harry Potter._

_Gina não conseguia evitar, sentia algo por Harry e sofria com o desinteresse dele. Sempre que as férias chegavam, ela pensava que talvez fosse a chance de se aproximar dele, mas essa oportunidade nunca chegava. Ela já estava debaixo das cobertas, pronta pra dormir quando o seu estômago roncou, denunciando que ela deveria ter se alimentado melhor em vez de encarar Harry no jantar._

_Silenciosamente ela desceu as escadas. Quando chegou na cozinha pegou uma maçã e caminhou distraidamente pra sala. Sentou-se no sofá e abocanhou a fruta, seus pensamentos vagavam e por isso, ela se assustou quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:_

_- Ainda acordada?_

_- __Ah, oi Harry – disse ela surpresa – Só estou fazendo um lanchinho._

_- __Eu perdi o sono – falou ele sentando-se ao lado dela na poltrona._

_Gina sentiu seu estômago afundar com a proximidade repentina dos dois, estavam sozinhos e era madrugada, mas ela não deveria sonhar. Harry estranhou o silêncio e perguntou:_

_- __Está pensando em quê?_

_- __Nada, só estou lembrando de uma coisa – inventou._

_- __Lembrando de quê? – perguntou virando o rosto para ela._

_Gina torcia a mão no colo apreensiva enquanto tentava achar alguma lembrança sua com maçãs pra contar a ele. Mal sabia ela aonde isso daria._

_- Lembrando... das meninas do meu dormitório! Elas treinam beijo em frutas, sabe? Maçãs, laranjas, essas coisas – disse ela sentindo-se uma fofoqueira, mas pelo menos Harry parecia ter engolido que era realmente aquilo que ela estava pensando._

_- __Treinar beijo? – perguntou ele curioso – E em frutas?_

_- __É, de que outro jeito vamos aprender, quer dizer, elas, elas vão aprender?_

_- __Beijando oras! – disse ele sincero pensando como as garotas eram confusas._

_- __Bom, mas nem todas podem né, nem todas conseguem isso – comentou a ruivinha sem graça._

_Harry ficou meio sem graça também. Será que Gina nunca havia beijado ninguém? Provavelmente não, ela parecia tão inocente para ele. Lembrou-se de seu primeiro beijo com Chang, estava tão nervoso. Olhou novamente para Gina, ela tinha o rosto corado, isso acontecia normalmente quando estavam perto, Rony insistia em dizer que ela era apaixonada por ele. Harry tentava não pensar nisso, achava que já tinha problemas demais com garotas. Mas naquela noite ela parecia diferente, e ele não podia evitar em sentir-se atraído por seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam._

"_Do you remember girl  
__**Você lembra garota  
**__I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
__**Eu fui aquele em que você deu seu primeiro beijo  
**__Cause I remember girl  
__**Porque eu me lembro garota  
**__I was the one who said put your lips like this  
__**Eu fui aquele que disse coloque os seus lábios assim**__..."_

_- Espero que eu não tenha interrompido o seu treinamento então – disse ele divertindo-se e pegando na mão dela. A pele era macia e estava quente, e se ela realmente gostasse dele?_

_- __Não! Não, eu estou com fome mesmo – disse Gina sem graça._

_- __Então, como é que vocês fazem pra aprender a beijar com maçã? – perguntou ele virando o rosto e a encarando de perto. Seu olhar parecia não querer abandonar a boca dela, o aroma adocicado da fruta envolvia os dois._

_- __Ah, eu nunca tentei realmente – falou ela cada vez mais nervosa com a proximidade dele._

_- __É tão simples – disse ele imaginando se os lábios dela teriam gosto de maçã._

_- __Talvez pra você – disse ela encarando os olhos verdes dele._

_- __Se você tentasse – disse ele, os rostos cada vez mais próximos, podia sentir a respiração dela em sua pele – veria que não tem nada demais. Você só tem que se aproximar da pessoa – falou Harry e diminuiu a distância entre eles, as bocas a pouco centímetros - Fechar os olhos – continuou ele sussurrando e assistiu a ruiva fechar os olhos envolvida – E..._

_O resto não foi dito, as bocas se encontraram lentamente. Gina mal podia acreditar, estava beijando o menino que sobreviveu, estava beijando Harry Potter. Ainda processava essa informação quando Harry separou-se dela assustado:_

_- Gina! Me desculpe – falou ele sem jeito – Eu não devia ter feito isso. Seu irmão... Se Rony souber, me desculpa Gina, foi uma grande besteira._

_- __Ah, tudo bem – disse ela desconcertada, seu coração despedaçando. Tudo que ela queria era beijá-lo e ele estava dizendo que havia sido uma grande besteira._

_- __Fica só entre nós, ok? Vamos esquecer isso. Boa noite. Eu sinto muito, me desculpe – falou ele se retirando apressado da sala.__**(Fim do Flashback)**_

"_It started when we were younger  
__**Isso começou quando éramos mais jovens  
**__You were mine my boo  
__**Você era minha, meu amor  
**__Now another brother's taking it over  
__**Agora outro cara está levando a melhor  
**__But its still in your eyes my boo  
__**Mas isso continua nos seus olhos, meu amor  
**__Even though we used to argue it's alright it ok ay!  
__**Mesmo que nos costumássemos discutir está tudo certo, está ok  
**__I know we haven't seen each other  
__**Eu sei que nós não temos nos vistos  
**__In a while but you will always be my boo  
__**Por um tempo, mas você sempre será meu amor"**_

Gina estava beijando Harry, depois de anos ela estava beijando Harry Potter, aquele por quem ela tinha sofrido na sua infância, mas também aquele que tinha correspondido seu amor na adolescência e aquele que nunca deixou de amá-la. Ela se sentia-se protegida, em paz, mas de repente pensou que não era assim que deveria se sentir durante um beijo.

"_I was in love with you when we were younger  
__**Eu estava apaixonada quando éramos jovens  
**__You were mine my boo  
__**Você era meu, meu amor  
**__And I see it from time to time  
__**E eu vejo que de tempo em tempo  
**__I still feel like  
__**Eu ainda me sinto assim  
**__And I can see it no matter  
__**E eu vejo que não importa  
**__How I try to hide  
__**O quanto eu tente esconder  
**__Even though there's another man in my life  
__**Mesmo que exista outro homem na minha vida  
**_**_(My Boo – Usher ft. Alicia Keys)"_**

Um beijo deveria fazer seu mudo vibrar, deveria fazê-la esquecer tudo e todos ao seu redor, deveria ser cheio de paixão, deveria fazê-la ter certeza de que amava, assim era beijar Draco Malfoy. Mas certamente não era daquele jeito que ela se sentia agora. Com esses pensamentos ela virou o rosto interrompendo o beijo e colocou as mãos no peito de Harry tentando empurrá-lo de uma maneira delicada.

- O que houve? – perguntou com o coração apertado, temia o que estava por vir.

- Harry, eu não posso, eu simplesmente não posso – disse Gina sentando-se na cama.

- Não pode por quê? Você não tem mais nada com ele, você pediu o divórcio – falou desolado.

- Não é isso, eu não posso porque não seria justo, Harry. Não com Malfoy. Mas comigo e com você. Não é assim que eu me sinto Harry, e vai ser duro demais se eu te der uma chance, e cedo ou tarde, tivermos que terminar tudo.

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, como doía ser rejeitado, mas ele morreria se não tentasse mais uma vez, se não tentasse uma última vez.

- Você já me amou Ginny, não acha que eu posso fazer isso acontecer de novo? Eu faria tudo por você, você sabe, eu não te prenderia, não te impediria de viver seus sonhos – falou ele fazendo uma indireta a Draco intencionalmente, na tentativa de balançar a garota.

Mas o efeito em Gina foi justamente o contrário, ela lembrou-se de Draco e conseguiu ver com mais clareza a diferença entre seus sentimentos em relação à Harry.

- Isso não é sobre o que sinto por Draco, isso é sobre o que nós sentimos. E eu te amo Harry, por tudo o que nós passamos juntos, pela nossa história, mas esse amor é carinho, é amizade, é saber que você sempre estará aqui do meu lado. Não me peça pra transformar isso em algo mais, não seria justo.

- Sua resposta é não? Por favor Ginny, seja sincera e não piore as coisas – disse ele, a garganta amarga, não choraria de novo, era a última vez.

- Eu não posso Harry, você sabe que eu nunca quis te magoar. Eu sinto muito, me desculpe. Foi tudo uma grande besteira. – falou ela levantando-se desajeitada sem se dar conta que enquanto saia do quarto deixava Harry na mesma situação que ela vivera há anos atrás.

---------------------------------

Gina seguiu o caminho para seu dormitório apressada, as lágrimas se formando novamente em seus olhos, ela não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que sentia. Podia ter dado uma chance a Harry, podia ter tido uma chance de ser feliz de novo, mas não tinha conseguido. Ela o tinha beijado sem pensar e feito uma grande besteira. Não queria magoá-lo, ela sempre gostara muito dele e não queria que ele sofresse mais uma vez. O grande problema é que ela ainda pensava em alguém, ela sentia-se arrasada, mas cada vez ficava mais difícil sobreviver sem Draco Malfoy.

Com tanta confusão ela só pode distinguir o vulto que se aproximava lentamente com uma garrafa quando ela se chocou violentamente com ele.

- Por Merlin, Gina! Que susto! Você não pode ir andando por aí desse jeito – disse Luna assustada.

- Me desculpe Luna, eu estava distraída – falou ela enxugando os olhos.

- O que houve? Porque você está assim? Foi aquela doninha loira? – perguntou Luna e sem querer fazendo Gina soltar um sorriso.

- São problemas e mais problemas... – disse ela tentando não dar corda ao assunto e foi em direção a maçaneta do seu quarto que ficava logo ao lado do da amiga.

- Pois então vamos conversar sobre esses problemas, eu estou sem sono mesmo – disse ela animada puxando Gina pelo braço.

- Ah não Luna, eu...

- Nada de não! Sabe o que eu tenho aqui nessa garrafa? – disse ela com os olhos arregalados pra garrafa térmica que segurava.

- Café? – arriscou Gina.

- Chocolate Ginny! Chocolate quente, agora venha tomar comigo e me conte tudo o que está acontecendo – disse ela empurrando a ruiva que caiu sentada em sua cama.

Essa era uma das coisas boas de estar de volta a Hogwarts, primeiro as risadas porque Luna tentou conjurar as canecas, só que Gina teve que ajudá-la, pois se recusou a beber em algo com formato de privada. Depois as confissões, como se fossem adolescentes de novo, enroladas nas colchas fofas lavadas pelos elfos:

- O que deu errado? – perguntou Luna – Além do fato dele ser um ex-sonserino e você uma ex-grifinória, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Ele não quis que eu viesse pra Hogwarts, disse que tinha obrigação de ficar ao lado dele.

- Mas que canalha – falou Luna dando um soco na almofada.

- Foi tão grosso comigo!

- Realmente um canalha... – disse Luna colocando a caneca com estrondo em cima da cômoda.

- Depois disse que eu não o conhecia de verdade, que eu podia ir que ele não se importaria comigo – falou Gina com a voz magoada.

- Mas é mesmo um filho da , um idiota, um escr - enquanto ela xingava arremessava almofadas pelo quarto.

- Luna! Luna! Você tá bem? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- O que? Estou, estou. Sua raiva diminui?

- Xingar o Draco não ajuda, Luna – disse a ruiva desanimada.

- Ah, ok, foi uma tentativa.

- A verdade é que eu tenho revido as coisas, sabe. Eu fui muito dura com ele também, eu sabia que ele sentiria ciúmes se eu viesse para Hogwarts.

- Com toda razão, Harry gosta de você – comentou ela sincera.

- Pois é, pra piorar a situação eu acabei de beijá-lo.

- Você o que?!? – falou ela arregalando os olhos.

- Eu sei! Foi um erro, mas eu estava confusa.

- Você não gosta dele?

- Não.

- Ah sim. Mas então você acha que deveria ter levado em conta o ciúme do Malfoy ? – perguntou Luna respirando aliviada.

- Deveria, mas na hora, cabeça quente, pensei que tudo não passava de infantilidade dele. Eu o amava, não tinha porque pensar ele pensar que algo poderia acontecer.

- No entanto algo acabou de acontecer essa noite e eu te pergunto, você o ama?

- Eu não sei!

- Então talvez o Malfoy tivesse um pouco de razão, embora eu deteste admitir isso – falou Luna tomando um gole do chocolate.

- De que lado você está afinal? Eu esqueci de mencionar que Draco não ligou se eu sonhava em atender diretamente os pacientes de novo, se eu sonhava de voltar pra Hogwarts e todo o resto?

- Ginny, porque você não passou a atender os pacientes em uma das suas clínicas? – perguntou Luna tomando outro gole do chocolate.

Gina ficou sem resposta, era óbvio demais, porque ela não pensara naquilo, podia ter conciliado seus desejos e os de Draco. Mas depois refletiu bem:

- Não seria a mesma coisa Luna, eu queria voltar a Hogwarts, é como se eu tivesse deixado um pedaço de mim aqui.

- De todo jeito você poderia ter vindo pra Hogwarts e tê-lo visitado nos finais de semana.

- Ele não quis, é tão orgulhoso, acha que eu tenho que ficar lá onde ele possa me vigiar o tempo todo.

- Se ele está sendo orgulhoso porque você não dá o braço a torcer? Você o ama, não minta. Vale a pena jogar seu casamento para o alto por orgulho?

- É tarde demais Luna – disse Gina, o coração amargurado – Eu tentei fazer as pazes um dia de noite na Mansão _(n/a: início do cap 3)_, mas ele foi grosso comigo, e aí eu o deixei.

- Não é tarde demais, porque não vai lá no Ministério e conversa com ele?

- Eu fui! Sabe, eu estou com tanta pena do inquérito que ele está enfrentando no trabalho, tenho certeza de que ele não desviaria aquele dinheiro, ele não precisa disso.

- Você foi até o Ministério para ser solidária?

- Não, eu fui dizendo a mim mesma que era pra pedir o divórcio, mas na verdade eu queria vê-lo, queria que ele se assustasse com o meu pedido e lutasse por mim.

- E não deu certo?

- Não – disse ela sem segurar mais as lágrimas – Não deu certo, ele mesmo já tinha entrado com um pedido de divórcio. Acho que ele já me esqueceu, deixou o nosso casamento de lado para sempre.

- Nunca se sabe Ginny, talvez ele precise acordar – falou Luna tentando animá-la.

- Ele parecia bem acordado para mim, com a mão na cintura de Pansy Parkinson.

- Parkinson? Aquela da Sonserina? Péssima escolha, ela é antipática, tinha uma mania de apontar para mim e cochichar com as amigas, não sei bem porque mas...

- Ela é mais bonita do que eu? – perguntou Gina ainda chorando e sentindo-se idiota com aquela pergunta, mas ela não podia evitar, estava abrindo seu coração para a amiga.

- Ah, claro que não, Ginny. Ela só, ela é.. Você sabe, o tipo do Draco Malfoy.

- O tipo do Draco?

- Você não acha que você e o Malfoy combinavam muito, né? A Pansy é sonserina como ele, arrogante, ambiciosa, mentirosa, rica e você sabe, toda aquela coisa de linhagem, um bando de bobagens.

- Ah entendo, então você acha que ele finalmente se tocou de que eu não sou mulher para ele? – perguntou desiludida.

- Não fale besteiras. Gina preste atenção. O Malfoy pode ser arrogante, cabeça dura, mas se ele se importasse mais com bobagens sonserinas do que com você ele não teria feito o que fez. Ele não teria largado a antiga vida dele, ele deixou de ser um comensal, ele matou o pai, tudo, tudo por amor à você, Gina! Pense nisso.

- Você realmen... – falou a ruiva mais foi cortada pela porta que se escancarou mostrando Carmela, a enfermeira que trabalhava com Gina, suada e assustada.

- Gina, você tem que vir, rápido. A Elizabeth, não conseguimos acordá-la.

---------------------------------

A maca branca da enfermaria parecia mais melancólica do que de costume, Elizabeth Malfoy jazia ali com os olhos fechados, as mãos relaxadas ao lado do corpo, como se dormindo em um sono profundo, uma beleza fria emanava da menina. A pele pálida e lisa parecia violada pelos pequenos arranhões vermelhos que os cacos de vidro tinham lhe causado. Amigas da Sonserina choravam silenciosamente ao seu redor, embora nem todas estivessem tristes.

A enfermeira Carmela chegou acompanhada de Gina e Luna, que pareceram surpresas ao encontrar um Harry Potter preocupado encarando a garota e tentando afastar as outras estudantes.

- Como você veio parar aqui? – perguntou a sempre sincera Luna com a delicadeza de um elefante.

- Meu quarto é caminho para o de vocês, Carmela me chamou, afinal, sou o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Artes das Trevas? Oh não, me diga que isso não tem nada haver com magia negra? – disse Gina desesperada se aproximando da filha.

- Eu não sei, Ginny – falou Harry.

- Ok, não temos tempo pra isso. Carmela vá procurar alguma poção, eu vou tentar acordá-la com algum feitiço. Luna, por Merlin, leve essas garotas daqui!

As duas seguiram rapidamente as instruções enquanto Gina tentava feitiço após feitiço sem sucesso. Ela olhou pra filha e sentiu o desespero alcançá-la, daria qualquer coisa no mundo para não vê-la ali desacordada, será que estava sofrendo? Será que iria morrer? Não! Ela não podia pensar nisso, não conseguiria perdê-la. Já havia tentado de tudo e nada parecia funcionar:

- Filha, por favor, acorde.. – pediu ela sacudindo levemente a garota pelos ombros, as palavras embargadas com o choro – Elly! Você está me ouvindo, acorde Elly, vamos.. por favor..

- Ginny, fique calma – falou Harry, a mão no ombro dela.

- Eu deveria estar cuidando dela, estou aqui pra isso, não era pra isso ter acontecido, foi por isso que vim e Draco não entendeu, oh meu deus, Draco.. Harry por favor, você pode avisá-lo?

- Eu?!

- Se for possível Sr. Potter, eu e a Dra. Weasley temos situações a resolver aqui – disse o diretor Gaspar que acabara de entrar na enfermaria.

- Ah, tudo bem então – disse Harry desconcertado e saiu em direção ao corujal.

---------------------------------

Draco Malfoy aparatou no Hall de entrada de sua mansão, sua cabeça doía, não fazia mais sentido ir ao Ministério, por mais que ele se empenhasse em reunir provas da sua inocência no desvio de dinheiro tudo parecia indicar perfeitamente que alguém de seu setor estava fazendo isso, mas quem seria?

Pensava isso quando foi interrompido pela visão de Pansy Parkinson em seu corredor e da elfa Judy, cujo olhos dobraram de tamanho ao avistar o seu senhor.

- Judy má, Judy má. Deveria estar na cozinha, mas Sr. Malfoy mandou, Sr. Malfoy pediu que Judy obedecesse a Sra. Parkinson – disse ela ajoelhada aos pés de Draco.

- Desgruda daí maldita! – falou Draco sacudindo os pés com nojo – Vai pra cozinha anda!

- Sem castigo? – disse ela inconformada.

- Sem castigo, sai logo!

A elfa guinchou e sumiu com um estalo no ar, Draco encarou a morena que sorria displicente para ele, não parecia constrangida por estar no seu corredor sem sua autorização. O loiro cruzou os braços e fez sua costumeira cara de deboche:

- Devo começar pela invasão a propriedade privada ou por exploração de elfos domésticos que não lhe pertencem?

- Só vim te fazer uma surpresinha, não é invasão, pedi ajuda a elfa para entrar na Mansão, só isso.

- Ela me parecia bem desesperada – comentou desconfiado.

- Elfos são assim Draco, até parece que não foi criado com eles – disse ela encerrando o assunto – Então, como foi no escritório?

- Desisti de pensar que o desvio de dinheiro não aconteceu, mas não fui eu, então tudo indica que foi alguém do setor, amanhã dê uma pesquisada se tem alguém comprando bens novos e coisas do tipo.

- Farei isso, pode deixar – disse ela tentando soar eficiente.

- Já que está aqui, quer jantar?

- Eu adoraria.

É claro que Draco tinha pedido que fizessem faisão, Virgínia não gostava daquela comida, talvez por isso ela parecesse tão saborosa naquele momento com Pansy. Aliás era tão bom fazer tudo que Gina não gostava, embora ele não admitisse que sem ela para reclamar que o cabelo dele estava grande demais, que não devia dar tantos doces à Elly e coisas do tipo, não tinha a menor graça. Mas ela devia estar se divertindo afinal o cabelo do Potter era tão bagunçado que ela poderia reclamar sobre ele todos os dias, idiotas, que fiquem juntos então, belo casal.

- A comida está ruim? – perguntou Pansy observando a cara azeda dele.

- Não, está ótima.

- Você parece meio distan...

Uma coruja marrom e grande entrou na sala de jantar e foi descendo até a mesa em círculos chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Deve ser uma carta da sua filha, parece ser uma das corujas de Hogwarts.

- Estranho, Elly usaria a própria coruja – disse Draco pegando a carta que acabara de cair no seu colo e a abrindo.

"_Malfoy,_

_Espero que você não rasgue essa carta apenas ao olhar para a minha assinatura, porque eu jamais perderia meu tempo lhe escrevendo algo se não fosse por extrema necessidade._

_Ginny pediu que lhe mandasse essa carta porque ela está ocupada na Enfermaria tentando reanimar a Elizabeth. Ela desmaiou e não está respondendo aos feitiços padrões. Estamos muito preocupados, nunca vi nada assim, o diretor já tomou conhecimento, venha para Hogwarts o mais rápido que puder._

_Harry Potter"_

- Então? O que a pirralinha quer? – perguntou Pansy enquanto se servia de mais faisão.

Draco olhava estático para a carta, seu coração batendo acelerado, ouviu a pergunta de Pansy vagamente, mas aparatou em seguida sem respondê-la. Hogsmeade estava silenciosa, mas ele não parou para admirá-la corria o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, ele não pensava em Elizabeth, pois se pensasse sabia que morreria de angustia, não conseguia admitir a idéia de que algo estava errado, de que podia perdê-la, apenas queria chegar até ela e rápido.

---------------------------------

A ruiva olhava apreensiva para a filha, haviam tentado de tudo e ela não reagira, porém seu quadro parecia estar estável. Elizabeth estava com os batimentos e a pressão sangüínea normalizados, parecia estar apenas num profundo sono. O diretor Gaspar havia sido muito atencioso, sua conversa com Gina a acalmou mais. Eles sabiam que um hospital comum não poderia fazer mais do que eles fizeram e por isso o diretor estava a caminho do Ministério da Magia com uma amostra de sangue da garota. Claus Gaspar conhecia bruxos sábios que trabalhavam lá diagnosticando males raros causados por magia, eles com certeza iriam poder ajudá-la.

Harry embora se sentisse desconfortável por toda a situação que ocorrera com Gina há uma hora atrás em seu quarto, não achava justo afastar-se dela num momento como aquele. Ele a abraçou por trás e falou no seu ouvido enquanto apertava as mãos da ruiva:

- Vai ficar tudo bem Ginny, não se preocupe. Nós vamos descobrir como ajudar a Elizabeth. Eu te prometo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, ela vai ficar bem.

Gina apertou a mão dele em retorno, talvez tivesse dito algumas palavras se a porta não tivesse sido aberta de maneira brusca e um pálido Draco Malfoy não tivesse entrado na enfermaria. Harry soltou Gina e ambos se viraram para Draco, havia um silêncio incômodo entre eles, Draco olhava pra Gina com desprezo.

- Desculpe interromper a cena romântica mais uma vez. Mas eu não entendo o porque das carícias se pelo que o Potter disse temos problemas... maiores por aqui! – disse ele gritando a última parte, normalmente ele não perderia o controle com ceninhas de ciúme, mas estava incrivelmente abalado com a notícia sobre a filha.

Harry saiu da enfermaria murmurando algo para Gina, Draco avançou em direção a cama de Elizabeth e empurrou a ruiva de maneira grosseira para se aproximar da filha. Ele colocou a mão na testa da menina loira, como se pudesse perceber que era apenas uma febre por ter ficado muito tempo brincando na neve com os primos. Ao ver que a menina estava com a temperatura normal ele sacou a varinha:

- Enervate! – disse ele e Elizabeth sequer se mexeu – Enervate! Enervate! Enervate! Enervat.. Enerv..

- Draco, isso não adianta, eu já tentei – disse Gina ao ver o desespero do ex-marido.

- Não dirija a palavra à mim – falou ele friamente.

- Draco, não podemos deixar isso de lado por um minuto? E a nossa filha que está aqui em perigo!

- Está assim graças à você! Onde você estava quando ela desmaiou? Não, não precisa responder, devia estar se agarrando com o Potter! Você não encheu tanto o saco pra vir pra cá, então porque é que não estava tomando conta da Elizabeth! Eu juro, eu juro que se algo acontecer à ela, eu, eu..

Draco não terminou a frase porque sentiu a mão de Gina se chocar violentamente contra o seu rosto que passou a arder intensamente. Meio abobado com o tapa ele ficou estático encarando a ruiva que chorava e apontava o dedo ameaçadoramente para ele:

- Não ouse abrir a boca pra falar sobre como eu cuido dela! Não há ninguém no mundo que seja mais importante para mim, eu faria tudo por ela e nunca colocaria nada na frente do bem estar de Elizabeth! Pare de usar o seu ciúme idiota pra me ofender!

Olhar para ela chorando dessa forma acabava com ele, ainda mais sabendo que ele provocava tudo aquilo. Draco sentiu-se extremamente idiota naquele momento, onde ele estava com a cabeça afinal? Aquela ali a sua frente era Virgínia Malfoy, foram casados por doze anos, doze anos! Ele estava sendo tão orgulhoso, não conseguia admitir que a atacava porque ela ainda revirava seus sentimentos. Mas ele já a havia magoado tanto, era tão tarde para fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, eu perdi a cabeça, ok? Só estou nervoso por causa dela. Eu sei o quanto você a ama, eu realmente não pensei quando falei e..

- Vá para o inferno, Malfoy! – disse Gina saindo apressada e batendo a porta da enfermaria atrás de si, deixando o loiro pensar que realmente era tarde demais.

---------------------------------

Draco encarava a filha melancólico, quase como se um círculo de dementadores estivessem sugando todas as suas chances de ser feliz algum dia. Então, algo completamente extraordinário aconteceu, Elizabeth mexeu a cabeça para o lado e abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes, tentando se situar ao contexto em que se encontrava, reconhecendo aos poucos a Enfermaria.

- Elizabeth! Você pode me ouvir? Você está bem? – perguntou apertando as mãos da garota.

- Estou, só estou meio fraca – falou ela tentando sentar.

- Não não, continue deitada.

- O que faz aqui? – questionou ela mal educadamente.

- Não lhe repreendo pela arrogância somente pelo seu estado. Como assim o que faço aqui? Você desmaiou, ninguém conseguia acordá-la.

- Achei que estava muito ocupado com aquelazinha. – falou a menina em tom de deboche.

- Sua mãe lhe contou sobre Parkinson? Porque você sabe, Virgínia com certeza está tendo um casinho com o cabeça rachada nojento.

- Claro que ela não me contou, ela não foi tão baixa como você está sendo agora, tentando me jogar contra ela – falou ela de forma lenta como se cada palavra fosse um enorme esforço - Eu soube pelo Semanário das Bruxas.

- Não temos tempo para essas futilidades! – disse ele totalmente desconcertado – Vou procurar a sua mãe e..

- Pai! – disse ela segurando o braço dele e impedindo que ele se levantasse – Você está sendo tão cego!

- E você está sendo muito atrevida pra quem estava totalmente desmaiada a poucos minutos mocinha.

- Diga-me, quando as suspeitas de desvio de dinheiro começaram?

- Ora, Elizabeth isso não é hora, você está tão fraca.

- E quando você contratou Parkinson?

- Isso não tem o menor cabimento Elly, ela nunca trairia a minha confiança – falou Draco assimilando o que a filha tentava insinuar.

- Ah é? Pois ela acha que você já traiu a dela, e ela tem direito de fazer o mesmo. Não acha que se vingar roubando o dinheiro e colocando a culpa em você seria uma boa forma?

- Aonde você quer chegar? Do que você está falando?

- Elizabeth tirou a varinha do bolso do pai de maneira ágil e apontou para a própria cabeça.

-O que você vai fazer Elizabeth?! Enlouqueceu?! – perguntou desesperado.

- É claro que não, eu não privaria o mundo de uma beleza como a minha - disse ela afastando a varinha da cabeça e Draco percebeu que havia um fio prateado grudado nela, a menina havia retirado um pensamento para ele.

- Pode ser que eu esteja errada, mas para mim faz muito sentido.

Draco recebeu a varinha de volta e guardou o filamento mágico num vidro de remédio vazio que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e o colocou em seu bolso. Encarou a filha com carinho, não importava que a recepção dela tivesse sido tão acusadora, ele sabia que Elizabeth era muito geniosa, ele só estava aliviado e feliz de ver que ela melhorara.

- Eu também te amo pai – disse ela sorrindo e adivinhando os pensamentos do loiro que sorriu em retribuição.

- Fique aí quietinha que eu vou chamar a sua mãe.

---------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no outro lado do castelo, Harry entrava silenciosamente na sala dos professores que ele julgara vazia, mas já havia alguém em seu interior. Luna estava sentada no sofá de veludo, e com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos enquanto observava o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Harry sentou ao lado dela com um suspiro, as coisas faziam tão pouco sentido pra ele... Havia tido um casamento feliz, sabia que Cho nunca tinha conseguido despertar um sentimento verdadeiro da parte dele, mas ainda assim, ele tinha uma vida tranqüila ao seu lado. Vida que era totalmente desestabilizada toda vez que Gina se aproximava dele, e agora ele havia sido rejeitado, mais uma vez.

Sentado ali sem mencionar nenhuma palavra, pensou se sentiria tudo aquilo até o resto de sua vida, se nunca seria capaz de esquecê-la, se sempre sofreria por ela. A imagem dela com lágrimas nos olhos por causa da filha lhe cortava o coração e ele desejou mais uma vez que pudesse fazer algo para curar Elizabeth.

- É dói mesmo... – disse Luna repentinamente e Harry ficou em dúvida se ela estava murmurando para si mesma ou falando com ele, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu.

- O que dói?

- Amar alguém, e esse alguém amar outra pessoa.

- Ah sim – respondeu Harry sem graça.

- E como a menina está?

- Ainda desacordada, mas o diretor já está tomando conta da situação, a essas alturas o pai dela deve estar aí.

- Nossa, você não deve estar tendo uma noite nada fácil, né?

- É... Eu só queria poder arrancar o que eu sinto do meu peito.

A voz de Harry estava tremida, Luna podia ver que seus olhos estavam úmidos, e aquela visão a machucava tanto que ela até se assustava. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, queria que ele esquecesse Gina, queria que ele fosse feliz. Logo ele, que sempre fora tão bom com todos e principalmente com ela. Mesmo quando todos caçoavam dela, ele parecia compartilhar algo com Luna. Como se os dois soubessem no fundo como é ser incompreendido, como é se sentir diferente de todo o resto.

- Sabe Harry, talvez se você parasse de tentar esquecê-la, isso aconteceria naturalmente. Se você ficar sempre pensando que não tem que pensar nela, isso já faz com que você pense nela e se você pensa nela não consegue esquecê-la, logo você não pode pensar nela mesmo que isso significa pensar em esquecê-la porque aí você já estaria pensando nela e isso significaria que...

- Ok Luna – disse Harry contendo o riso – Eu acho que já peguei a essência da sua idéia.

- Acho que você vai conseguir, sabe, você derrotou o Lorde das Trevas, esquecer uma garota é bem mais fácil. A não ser que ela seja uma _Namberete_.

- Uma o quê?

_- Namberete_ Ora francamente Harry, você ensina Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e não conhece as _Namberetes_? São criaturas fatais disfarçadas de mulheres que dominam os seus pensamentos e vão sugando suas idéias para alimentar as crias. Se você quiser eu te empresto a última edição da revista do pai, lá tem uma matéria sobre elas.

- Ah, obrigado Luna, é melhor eu ler mesmo talvez a Ginny seja uma _Namberete_ – disse ele rindo.

- Não, ela não é – respondeu Luna séria.

- Ah não?

- Não, os pés dela sabe, são muito pequenos pra ser uma _Namberete._

- Hahaha, ok. Menos mal, isso significa que eu tenho o controle da minha mente, que bom. E essa mente me diz que eu deveria ir dormir, mas eu tenho que ficar aqui esperando pelo diretor.

- Bom, minha mente sugere que você deite no sofá e meu corpo acrescenta que se você quiser apoiar a cabeça no meu colo ele não vai reagir negativamente.

- Ah é? – disse Harry sorrindo e começando a se acomodar no sofá – Pois diga a sua mente e ao seu corpo que eu estou muito agradecido.

Ele deitou a cabeça no colo dela achando bastante confortável a sensação do algodão macio da saia dela, tão confortável que o sono aumentou ainda mais, os dedos dela se perdiam no seu cabelo desalinhado, Luna fazia um ótimo cafuné. Ele olhou pra cima, e antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer a última coisa que viu foram dois olhos azuis o encarando atentamente.

---------------------------------

Draco não precisou andar muito pelo colégio, embora caminhar pelos corredores vazios lhe trazia uma sensação muito boa, sentia-se em seus turnos de vigia de quando era monitor, pronto pra pegar algum aluno desprevenido e lhe dar alguma detenção terrível. Mesmo gostando do momento nostálgico seu rosto se iluminou ao encontrar Gina e o Diretor Gaspar parados próximos a uma estátua, a ruiva parecia aflita.

- Desculpem interromper, mas eu devo admitir, eu sou mais eu – falou ele com um sorriso convencido.

- Ah sim, ótimo, parabéns, já sabemos como você é maravilhoso. Será que você não consegue deixar o seu egocentrismo de lado nem quando estamos numa situação como essa? – perguntou a ruiva irritada.

- Não, eu não consigo. Porque eu tenho razão em me achar o máximo, afinal, uma pessoa que mal chega na enfermaria consegue acordar a paciente que ninguém conseguia, tem que ser o máximo mesmo.

- Oras seu metido, você.. – continuou Gina, sem prestar atenção ao que ele havia dito.

- O quê? A menina Elizabeth acordou? – perguntou assombrado o diretor, fazendo Gina parar estática olhando para Draco.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mereço uma medalha.

- Isso é um ótimo sinal! Vou na enfermaria, a equipe de pesquisa do Ministério já deve estar chegando lá – falou Gaspar.

- Por Merlin! Que ótimo, vamos logo! – disse a ruiva começando a andar, mas foi impedida pelo diretor que segurou o seu braço.

- Não, não. Fique aqui, a equipe é extremamente rígida quando investiga algum caso como esse, vão querer a sala vazia e a sua histeria só vai atrapalhar.

- Mas Diretor! É a minha filha! Ela acordou, eu quero vê-la.

- Por favor Virgínia, seja razoável, espere só alguns minutos e pode ir. Ela está bem não é, senhor Malfoy?

- Sim, ela está bem. Desperta e conversando.

- Ótimo! Vou indo então, te espero lá daqui a pouco, Weasley. Boa noite, Malfoy – falou o diretor e saiu apressado virando o corredor.

Gina ficou ali parada, respirando de maneira mais acelerada que o normal e encarando Draco Malfoy cujos cabelos caiam por cima dos olhos e que ostentava um sorriso bobo no rosto. Por um momento ela se lembrou de quando Draco descobriu que ela estava grávida, talvez porque parecesse que Elizabeth estava nascendo de novo, uma alegria cúmplice se alargava entre eles.

E embora ela soubesse que Draco não tivesse feito nada de relevante para que a menina despertasse, era como se a vinda dele tivesse trazido sentido novamente para todas as coisas. Era como se tudo tivesse voltado a ser como antes e aquele era o momento que ele a abraçaria e diria alguma bobagem em seu ouvido sobre como a filha era maravilhosa já que eles tinham caprichado bastante na hora de fazê-la. E ela daria um tapa no braço dele e as palavras de queixa iriam morrer na boca dela porque ele não daria tempo para isso e a beijaria, não com ternura ou com carinho, mas com paixão, que era a força devastadora que os havia unido mesmo diante de tantas diferenças.

Mas é claro, isso é o que aconteceria se eles ainda estivessem juntos, mas o que acontecia na verdade era que Gina não conseguia se mexer, e que o silêncio estava cada vez mais incômodo e ambos sabiam que algo devia ser dito, o loiro achou que era ele que deveria falar:

- Lá na enfermaria, eu não quis dizer aquilo – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Gina encostando as costas na parede do corredor.

- É serio, é que eu estava tão preocupado, você sabe como eu fico quando acontece alguma coisa com ela.

- Eu sabia como você ficava, agora Draco, não sei muita coisa sobre você, as suas reações, a pessoa que você se transformou desde aquela noite em que eu fui embora, dessa pessoa eu não sei mais nada.

Como doía magoar Gina, era algo quase insuportável, que ele fazia de forma inconsciente porque sentia que ela deveria aprender alguma lição, sentia que ela devia entender que deixá-lo havia sido algo muito, muito errado. Mas em momentos como aquele, tudo parecia tão confuso, aqueles olhos perdidos de dela pareciam suplicar que ele entendesse que as coisas haviam chegado aquele ponto por causa dele. No fundo essa idéia parecia correta para Draco, simplesmente porque admitir sua culpa era a melhor forma de se aproximar dela novamente. E agora a poucos metros dela a idéia de viver sem Gina parecia a pior sentença de sua vida, e ele desejou ser menos orgulhoso e estúpido, e ser capaz de consertar tudo o que tinha feito.

Sem ao menos entender o que fazia, seu corpo deu alguns passos em direção à ela, analisou as expressões tão familiares, o contorno delicado da boca. Como ele podia ter pensado que o emprego os afastaria? Como ele podia ter sequer imaginado que a _sua_ Gina daria alguma chance para o Potter? Ele fora tão idiota, tão cego e agora parecia simplesmente tarde demais, ele a magoara muito, e ela o odiava.

O coração da ruiva batia acelerado, como se não bastasse estar cara a cara com Draco, conversando depois de tantas coisas, agora ele estava a poucos centímetros dela e a olhava como se tivesse algo a falar. Os olhos cinzas estavam indecifráveis, pareciam um pouco mais escuros que o normal. Ela só pode se encolher mais ainda contra a parede ao sentir as mãos frias dele segurando o seu rosto e a voz aflita saindo meio rouca, meio baixa:

- Você acha que eu gosto da pessoa que eu me tornei? Você acha que é uma escolha viver assim?

- Você é dono dos seus próprios atos, Draco.

- Não, eu não sou, eu não posso controlar isso, é como se a minha vida fosse detestável de novo, é como se o meu pai estivesse na Mansão e como se só houvesse a falsidade sonserina todo o tempo.

- Você não me pareceu viver uma vida detestável no Ministério, com aquele escritório, Parkinson e tudo mais.

- O problema é... - disse ele suspirando – que eu odeio a pessoa que eu sou, quando estou longe de você – disse ele e desceu a mão suavemente do rosto para o pescoço macio dela, pôde senti-la se arrepiando.

A ruiva permanecia em silêncio, não sabia o que aquilo significava, era um pedido de desculpas? Ele queria recomeçar tudo? Ou estava apenas desabafando? Ela não sabia o que pensar. Queria dizer algo, mas tinha medo de que estivesse interpretando tudo errado e parecesse muito fraca diante dele.

- Eu não quero mais que a minha vida continue desse jeito – continuou ele, os olhos indecisos as mãos desciam incertas e ele as entrelaçou ao redor da cintura dela, os olhos castanhos mexiam intensamente com ele – Gina, eu preciso de você.

- Draco eu não consigo entender tudo isso, porque você...- começou Gina, mas parou ao sentir as mãos de Draco apertando a sua cintura enquanto ele encostava o corpo no dela, a proximidade lhe tirava o ar, a respiração dele parecia entrecortada.

- Eu te amo, você não consegue sentir isso? Não é simples o bastante pra você?

Ela não pensou numa resposta, apenas se rendeu quando os lábios dele encostaram nos dela, primeiro de maneira receosa como se temesse um choque ou alguma reação explosiva, depois de maneira intensa, como se ele estivesse desesperado e precisasse daquilo para sobreviver, como se fosse vital percorrer as costas delas com os dedos e sentir as mãos dela apoiadas em seu peito se contorcerem quando os beijos a faziam perder o ar.

E agora que ela estava ali, fazendo com que se sentisse vivo de novo, como se depois disso a vida se resumisse a estar com ela, e isso era tudo que Draco mais desejava. Ele não compreendia como tinha conseguido sobreviver um dia longe daquela mulher, mas na verdade sabia que era isso, ele não tinha conseguido e por isso estava ali, para tomar a sua vida de volta, aquela vida que ela roubara desde o momento em que ele a carregou nos braços, desde aquele dia em que a seqüestrara para o plano de Voldemort, ele jamais imaginaria que aquela figurinha de vestido leve o faria se sentir desse jeito.

- Draco – disse Gina o empurrando com esforço – Elizabeth, eu quero vê-la.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir, tenho coisas para resolver no Ministério – disse ele tentando não soar desapontado e tirou o vidro de remédio em que um fio de lembrança da filha brilhava - Amanhã bem cedo volto pra ver como ela está.

- Bem, então, depois nós... – disse Gina sem graça.

- Conversamos? – tentou ele, já sabendo que com certeza eles ainda teriam muita conversa pela frente, mas pelo menos o fato daquele beijo ter acontecido já significava para Draco que nem tudo estava perdido.

- É, depois conversamos. Então, tá, eu vou indo – disse ela se virando e se afastando devagar.

- Gina! – chamou Draco repentinamente e ela se virou esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, desejou que fossem desculpas, um pedido para voltar, qualquer coisa, mas ele só balançou a cabeça.

- Não é nada, deixa pra lá – disse ele e partiu apressado na direção contrária.

---------------------------------

Virgínia abriu a porta da enfermaria com violência, queria ver a filha, queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem, alheia ao seu redor, a ruiva foi em direção a cama em que a filha estava deitada anteriormente, mas ela estava vazia. Bem, talvez Elizabeth tivesse sido removida para outro leito, mas ao passear os olhos por todas as camas não conseguiu encontrar a menina em nenhuma delas. Já sentindo o desespero se apoderar olhou com calma ao seu redor e percebeu que só haviam duas pessoas na enfermaria o diretor e um homem que vestia vestes brancas com detalhes em verde.

O diretor ao observar o rosto transtornado dela fez um gesto para que ela se acalmasse e falou de maneira tranqüila:

- Ela acordou por alguns minutos, isso foi um bom sinal, mas ela parou de responder e caiu no sono novamente. Os médicos do Ministério já a levaram.

- Como assim ela desmaiou de novo? Ela estava acordada! Isso não pode ser verdade! Eu quero vê-la!

- Virgínia, por favor, o Ministério está mais equipado do que nós para tentar descobrir que doença ela tem, é algo muito incomum. Vamos ser pacientes e deixar que eles façam o trabalho deles, você estando lá emocionalmente abalada só prejudicaria tudo.

- Eu sei, mas eu não entendo... – disse ela sem conter as lágrimas – Ela estava bem de novo, o Draco disse..

E lembrou-se dos lábios dele nos dela e de como tudo parecia estar dando certo. E ela nem sabia o que significava toda aquela atitude dele. Mas tudo havia mudado nesses últimos minutos e agora ela estava desesperada mais uma vez e perdida. Longe de tudo que a fazia sentir-se viva.

---------------------------------

**Nota da Autora:** _Aleluiaaa! Sim, eu atualizei depois de alguns séculos. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas, fiquei sem inspiração, depois me mudei e fiquei sem computador, mas agora está tudo bem. Espero não ser mais tão apedrejada por causa do H/G hahaha.. A fic está aos poucos entranda na sua reta final, não sei ainda quantos capítulos vem pela frente. Vocês devem ter reparado que este capítulo está mais "bonitinho", isso graças a minha beta maravilhosa Lou Malfoy que corrige meu erros de português, dá idéias e me mata de rir com os comentários dela. Não sei como essa fic sobreviveu todo esse tempo sem ela pra me ajudar, hehehe... Só posso dizer que estou amando escrever Paixão Inesperada II, e que embora as vezes ela fuja um pouco do meu controle (eu juro que os personagens tem vida própria) estou tentando manter o enredo original que eu tinha pensado. Tenho adorado também ler as reviews e os e-mails de vocês, então resolvi pegar uma idéia que vi em uma fic:_

**!!!!!!ATENÇÃO!!!!!!: Quem mandar a review número 50 vai entrar na história, preciso de uma personagem nova para algumas cenas, e resolvi que ia ser uma boa faze-la baseada em alguma das minhas leitoras que me deixam tão feliz com as reviews. Sorry boys, mas é só vale para meninas, se o 50 for um garoto, a premiada vai ser a próxima review (no caso 51).**

_Enfim... É isso.. vou tentar atualizar o próximo capítulo mais rápido dessa vez, espero que cheguemos a review 50 pra que eu coloque logo a personagem nova e possa adiantar a história. _

_Um beijo grande para todos e obrigadaaaa!  
__Biazinha_

**_N/B: _**_Oiieee, como vocês estão??? Finalmente temos um cap novo dessa fic maravilhosa, e parece que nesse cap as coisas começaram a se resolver!!! E se vocês querem saber como as coisas vão ficar e se a Elizabeth vai melhorar mandem uma review para estimular a Biazinhaa!!! É uma honra para mim betar essa fic, é só clicar no "Go" e dizer o que você achou desse cap, a beta e a escritora agradecem. Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!!!!_

**--------------D-E-I-X-E-M---R-E-V-I-E-W-S---!-!-!------------**


End file.
